Honnor, Dignity, Love
by althais
Summary: 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice :** **Indifferente**

 **Note:** le 5 avril 2016 : 14 chapitre et un épilogue. Tout est traduit mais la fin est en correction. La première partie a été traduite par Sukii-Tenshi

Chapitre 1

La nuit était froide et sombre. La pluie tombait lourdement des cieux tandis qu'une silhouette floue se faufilait dans la nuit. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, pas même un endroit où se cacher, que déjà les voix en colère de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient de plus en plus près.

Un coup de foudre illumina le ciel et devant ses yeux bruns incandescents se dessina un manoir presque aussi grand qu'un petit palais. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule les silhouettes de ses persécuteurs puis se mit immédiatement à courir pour atteindre les portes de fer qui se trouvaient en face de lui. En voyant le grand M finement et longuement ouvragé et entremêlé, gravé sur les barres de fer, il ne put s'y méprendre : il était au Manoir Malfoy.

Il pressa son corps décharné entre les barreaux et trébucha vers les grandes doubles portes à quelques mètres de là. Alors qu'il se retournait encore une fois, les voix en colère semblèrent s'intensifier et devenir plus vives. Il frappa à la porte jusqu'à ce que ses doigts fussent ensanglantés, espérant et priant pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, puisse l'aider.

La porte s'ouvrit et une douce lumière se déversa dans la nuit déserte.

"Qui, au nom de la déesse, est... Remus ?"

Ce fut devant des yeux noirs et insondables, élargis par la surprise et l'inquiétude que Remus Lupin s'effondra.

"Remus, Remus !"

Severus s'agenouilla à côté de la silhouette affaissée puis scruta l'obscurité. Au moins une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières se dressaient devant lui, retenus à moins de cinq mètres* par les puissantes barrières entourant le manoir.

"Rendez-nous cet homme ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est" cria une voix.

Severus plissa les yeux, se tenant avec élégance puis il leva sa main qui rougeoya doucement dans la pénombre.

"Est-ce que c'est vous M. Zacharias Smith ?" demanda-t-il impérieusement et en haussant un sourcil. "Pour ma part je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous avilissiez en prenant part à une activité aussi immorale. Et c'est un homme couché ici devant vous, pas un objet."

"P- professeur Snape !"

La voix de l'homme vacilla et toutes les personnes présentes furent stupéfaites que l'homme se tenant devant eux fût le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard.

"M…Mais Monsieur, c'est juste un loup-garou et..."

\- Et alors ?" ricana Severus. "En ce moment, vous êtes sur une propriété privée et pour moi vous avez _juste_ l'air d'une bande d'idiots pleurnichards.

\- On s'en moque, la famille Malfoy n'a pas vécu ici depuis presque dix ans !" annonça une âme courageuse.

Severus vit rouge et comme il ouvrait la bouche pour cracher une réplique cinglante, un bras vint ceindre sa taille tandis que les deux portes se refermèrent violemment par la seule force magique suintant par tous les pores de son compagnon, debout à ses côtés.

"Vous êtes sur une propriété privée et ce depuis au moins les mille derniers hectares. Maintenant, partez ou je porte plainte et vous dépossède de tout votre argent, jusqu'au moindre _insignifiant_ gallion."

De sa vie entière, Severus n'avait jamais vu vingt sorciers transplaner si vite.

"Merci mon chéri, mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'aide avec notre fardeau dit Severus en s'agenouillant rapidement au dessus du corps avachi de Remus. Lucius regarda le loup-garou avec inquiétude et il frôla Severus tout en prenant l'homme détrempé dans ses bras.

"Rentre mon bien-aimé, avant d'attraper froid. Réveille Harry et Draco, grâce à sa voix il pourra probablement aider à le guérir" dit Lucius doucement.

Severus hocha la tête, lança un dernier regarda à l'homme installé dans les bras de son mari puis se précipita dans le couloir. Lucius soupira tristement alors qu'il observait l'homme à moitié mort dans ses bras.

"Que s'est-il passé ici pour justifier une telle haine ?" murmura-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse dans le silence qui avait été laissé dans son sillage.

Un œil vert émeraude s'entrouvrit avec difficulté alors qu'une main douce le secouait pour l'éveiller. Harry Potter cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière puis fronça les sourcils d'anxiété quand il aperçut le visage tourmenté de Severus.

"Sev, quel est le problème ?

\- Remus Lupin vient de s'effondrer devant notre porte" annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Harry cilla et sentit tout son corps s'engourdir.

"Est-il mort ?

\- Non, mais il le sera si nous ne parvenons pas à le guérir assez rapidement. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé de le réveiller à cette heure, mais ..."

Harry protesta d'un geste de la main, puis il secoua doucement Draco pour l'éveiller. Comme toujours les yeux bleu argenté de Draco s'ouvrirent facilement, à peine jeta-t-il un coup d'œil à son mari et au visage de son père que déjà il enfilait sa robe de chambre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le blond.

Harry répéta les propos de Severus et Draco perdit contenance, laissant béer sa bouche de surprise.

"Remus Lupin ? Merlin, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis presque vingt ans.

"Je sais" répliqua Severus alors qu'ils se précipitèrent tous les trois en direction d'une des nombreuses chambres de la maison.

"C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est crucial de le sauver : pour savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes partis.

\- Je suis d'accord" approuva Draco.

Harry ne riposta rien, mais sourit tendrement à la vague de douce compréhension et d'amour que son époux fit déferler sur lui.

"Merci mon amour.

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements Harry. Seulement, recule, laisse-nous travailler et nous pourrons sauver ton parrain de cœur**_ " lui répondit Draco comme Severus et lui-même se précipitèrent vers le loup-garou allongé et commencèrent à le soigner avec diligence.

Lucius recula et aida Harry à sortir en le dirigeant dans le petit salon où il avait allumé un feu.

"Nous allons nous asseoir ici et attendre" fit Lucius doucement.

Harry acquiesça et fixa sombrement les flammes. Le silence entre eux était inconfortable et lourd de tension. Près d'une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne reprît la parole.

"Quelque chose est arrivé dans le monde sorcier, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit Lucius tranquillement.

\- Remus est au cœur de ceci ? demanda Harry.

\- Pas nécessairement, mais une partie de ce qui lui est arrivé en découle, oui.

\- Maudits soient-ils, qu'ils aillent tous au diable" jura Harry entre ses dents.

Lucius dévisagea de son regard azuré la mime tourmentée de Harry et riposta calmement :

"Ne te fâche pas, pas encore. Nous devons d'abord comprendre exactement ce qui se passe et ensuite seulement, tu pourras t'emporter ; car alors tu auras probablement des raisons d'être furieux à ce sujet."

Remus ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et finalement regarda autour de lui, l'esprit brumeux. Une voix de ténor suave et attrayante chantait doucement dans la chambre. C'était tellement beau que cela acheva de le réveiller et il se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Remus eut le souffle coupé quand une douleur traversa chaque cellule et chaque pore de son corps. Le chant cessa et une personne se déplaça dans son champ de vision.

"D-Draco Malfoy" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Draco sourit et hocha la tête, ses clochettes dans ses cheveux tintant de ce fait, harmonieusement.

"Merci Merlin vous allez bien. Nous étions inquiets à votre propos" dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse, possédant les inflexions distinctes des Elfes.

"Harry était le plus inquiet. Où étiez-vous ? Cela fait vingt ans que nous ne vous avions vu."

Ses yeux bleu argenté étaient voilés par la tristesse, cependant Remus était

confus. Pourquoi Harry se confierait-il à Draco Malfoy ?

Une porte s'ouvrit en dehors de sa vision puis il vit des yeux vert émeraude scruter ses traits et un sourire apparut sur un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années mais qui lui était pourtant familier.

"Remus, que c'est bon de te voir" fit Harry calmement alors qu'il s'approchait derrière Draco et entourait ses bras autour de l'homme svelte comme si c'était une habitude pour lui.

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où Remus avait passé ces dernières années mais en tout cas, à l'expression désorientée peinte sur le visage de Remus, les nouvelles de leur mariage et de leur départ n'étaient pas arrivées jusqu'à lui.

"Remus, Draco est mon époux. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en ton absence mon ami, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Qu'est-il arrivé ici ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ?" demanda Remus avec surprise.

Harry secoua la tête et embrassa la tempe de Draco lui chuchotant quelques mots. Draco inclina sagement la tête et sortit de la chambre gracieusement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Remus, au début de ma septième année, j'ai appris que Draco était un Elfe de naissance et que j'étais son compagnon. Nous nous sommes mariés et liés l'un à l'autre. Nous sommes liés depuis vingt ans maintenant. Tu sais que Voldemort est mort n'est-ce pas ?"

Remus inclina la tête avec précaution, estimant que tout mouvement trop vif le ferait souffrir et pourrait rouvrir ses blessures.

"Eh bien, Draco, Lucius, Severus, et moi sommes partis du monde des sorciers tous ensemble, peu après. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes revenus pendant une brève période, il y a onze ou douze ans, ce fut que nos enfants reçurent leurs lettres d'admission à Poudlard."

Harry haussa les épaules :

"Ils y sont restés une année mais il est parvenu à mes oreilles que de nombreuses personnes leur causaient des difficultés donc nous sommes repartis. Nous revenons fréquemment au manoir afin d'avoir du temps pour nous-mêmes. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là actuellement."

"Vos enfants ?" demanda Remus et Harry sourit.

\- Oui, Draco et moi avons des jumeaux : Galen et Aziza et notre cadet s'appelle Démétrius. Lucius et Severus sont également mariés et liés. Ils ont aussi des jumeaux, Dysis et Adonia ainsi que leur petit Sébastian. Les enfants fréquentent l'école du royaume des elfes. Ils y sont en ce moment même, mais ils étaient en vacances la semaine dernière.

\- Merlin, tant de choses se sont passées..."

Remus se tut et ses yeux bruns et chaleureux se ternirent de douleur. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"J'ai souvent pensé à toi, à ce que tu étais devenu. À où tu avais disparu.

\- Au début, j'étais en mission pour l'Ordre, répondit Remus tristement, puis Dumbledore m'a donné de plus en plus de missions à faire. Le temps que je réalise ce qui se passait, Voldemort était mort, tu étais parti, et on m'a confié encore plus de missions que par le passé. Le monde des sorciers, après la guerre, était dans un chaos total. Tellement de gens avaient perdu des maris, des épouses, des sœurs, des frères... leurs propres enfants. Il y avait tellement de douleur et tant de colère."

Remus fit une pause puis il dévisagea Harry.

"Beaucoup étaient énervés que tu sois parti et que tu ne sois pas resté pour les aider. D'autres ont commencé à te haïr quand ils ont su que tu t'étais allié avec les Malfoy et Severus. La tension était forte et tous ceux qui étaient un tant soit peu différents des sorciers et sorcières ont été ostracisés. La haine a engendré la haine. À tel point que les gens comme moi ne peuvent même plus trouver un emploi. Personne ne nous embauche. Les préjugés sévissent à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne et Dumbledore ne fait absolument rien pour arrêter ça.

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Remus.

"Rassure-toi maintenant, tu es en sécurité. Tu peux séjourner chez nous aussi longtemps que tu le désires" répliqua Harry en souriant.

Il pressa doucement la main de Remus.

"C'est vraiment bon de te revoir.

\- C'est bien de te voir aussi" dit Remus.

Harry toucha sa tempe et laissa sa magie apaisante glisser sur l'esprit du loup-garou. La respiration de Remus se régula et il glissa dans un profond sommeil. Alors que Harry se levait, un froncement de sourcils entacha son beau visage et il sortit de leur chambre.

Lucius leva les yeux de la cheminée quand Harry entra dans le petit salon. Ses yeux semblaient hantés et Lucius eut un mauvais pressentiment. D'une voix détachée, Harry relata tout ce qu'il avait appris de Remus. Lucius fut surpris que les choses aillent aussi mal.

"Mais qu'en est-il de leurs échanges avec les communautés elfiques ?" protesta Severus. "Nous n'avons rien entendu de la sorte par les vendeurs ou autres.

\- Peut-être que cela concerne simplement ceux qu'ils assimilent à la magie _sombre_ , comme les loups-garous, les vampires et les sorciers adeptes de la magie noire" dit doucement Draco.

Il soupira tristement.

"Il semblerait que la situation n'ait pas tellement changé après tout.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas l'affirmer avec certitude tant que nous ne nous aventurerons pas là-bas" riposta Lucius gravement. "Après tout, le Manoir Malfoy est vraiment autonome et si vous incluez les cultures et les taxes du village que nous recevons, nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'aller dans la société des sorciers régulièrement."

"Je crois que nous avons une raison désormais" dit Harry. "Si c'est aussi mauvais que Remus l'affirme, alors il y a beaucoup trop d'injustice. Et comme toujours, cela semble lié à Dumbledore."

\- Je suppose que nous aurons à lui rendre une petite visite demain, n'est ce pas Harry ?" demanda Lucius arquant majestueusement un sourcil.

Harry sourit tristement.

"Je suppose que oui."


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice :** **Indifferente**

 **Note:** le 11 avril 2016 : 14 chapitre et un épilogue. Tout est traduit mais la fin est en correction.

Merci à Miss Potter-Snape d'avoir mis cette traduction dans ses favoris.

Merci à espe29 et pyréneprincesse de l'avoir mise dans leurs alertes

Chapitre deux

Lucius embrassa doucement Severus sur la bouche avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur matinale avec Harry.

"N'aies pas peur Severus, Harry et moi irons bien" dit Lucius doucement alors qu'il rabattait le capuchon de son manteau gris argent, afin de cacher aux yeux de tous ses cheveux d'une surprenante couleur argentée et ses oreilles. Severus acquiesça mais Lucius l'observa se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude.

" _ **Draco, prends soin de ton papa**_." murmura doucement Lucius dans l'esprit de son fils. Celui-ci, qui avait aidé Harry à enfiler son propre manteau, hocha la tête et sourit avec inquiétude.

"S'il vous plaît soyez prudent et veillez l'un sur l'autre" dit-il faiblement, embrassant son père sur la joue avant d'embrasser chastement son mari sur les lèvres. Harry lui tapota doucement la joue et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

"Père et moi ferons attention et nous reviendrons sains et saufs, il n'y a aucune raison pour que toi ou Papa soyez inquiets, répondit Harry avec sagesse comme lui aussi soulevait la capuche de son manteau vert émeraude et qu'il la tirait sur sa tête, cachant son visage et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Draco hocha la tête et joignit discrètement ses mains à celles de Severus alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux leurs maris disparaître de leur champ de vision.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet" murmura sombrement Severus.

Draco regarda son second père avec tristesse, reconnaissant l'expression dans ses yeux. Au fil des ans, une fois que Lucius et Severus avaient été pleinement liés, certains dons de visions et de prophéties de Lucius avaient été transmis à Severus amenant parfois le sorcier à pressentir comment les situations tourneraient. Et presque toujours ses prédictions se révélaient exactes. Cette fois, cependant, Draco espérait qu'il avait tort.

"Viens" dit Draco. "Nous avons Remus à soigner, cela devrait nous aider à maintenir nos pensées loin de ce que nos maris font en ce moment."

Severus opina du chef et les deux époux se réfugièrent dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Le Chemin de Traverse était tel qu'il avait toujours été : bruyant, en liesse, et surpeuplé. Lucius était heureux que son manteau cachât son dégoût pour ce lieu.

Après avoir vécu si longtemps dans les forêts et les palais ouverts du Grand Prophète, la multitude de boutiques surpeuplées et les cris lui tapaient sur les nerfs. À ses côtés, Harry gloussa :

"J'éprouve la même chose, mon Père. J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit pouvait être chaotique.

\- Eh bien, je voudrais oublier de nouveau et cette fois pour de bon" marmonna Lucius tandis qu'il contournait quelqu'un sur le point de renverser quelque chose qui semblait dangereux.

Bien que tout eût l'air normal, Lucius et Harry pouvaient tous les deux sentir la tension sous-jacente qui flottait dans l'air, provoquée par leurs présences. Des personnes les fixaient de tous côtés, le regard méfiant et vaguement hostile, pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers l'allée.

Personne ne fit rien, mais Harry glissa lentement sa baguette magique dans sa main au cas où. Même si au fil des ans il avait appris une quantité importante de magie sans baguette, il avait le pressentiment qu'il serait plus facile de négocier avec les sorciers s'ils pensaient encore qu'il devait en utiliser une.

"Peut-être que nous aurions dû transplaner directement à Poudlard ?" demanda doucement Harry alors que Lucius et lui avançaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, les regards à présent hostiles des deux côtés.

"Peut-être" dit Lucius. "Mais nous n'aurions pas vu l'ampleur de cette haine. J'avais mes raisons pour venir ici en premier" murmura-t-il, secouant légèrement la tête. Le tintement de ses clochettes fut léger mais quelqu'un à proximité l'entendit tout de même.

"Mais qu'êtes-vous donc, bon sang ?" grogna pratiquement l'homme. "Aucun homme de ma connaissance ne tisse des cloches dans ses cheveux."

Il les toisa tous les deux. Surpris par la véhémence de la riposte, Harry et Lucius s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

"Alors vous n'avez jamais rencontré d'elfe ?" demanda Lucius lentement, "C'est une coutume pour nous de tisser des clochettes et des carillons dans nos cheveux."

Un murmure monta à travers la foule et Harry se tourna vers ceux se trouvant derrière eux tandis que Lucius dévisageait le seul homme qui choisit de leur faire face.

"Un elfe, je pensais que l'ensemble de votre espèce était consciente que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à mettre les pieds dans notre monde, plus jamais. Nous commerçons avec vous sans problème, mais vous n'êtes plus libres d'aller et venir comme il vous plaît."

L'homme plissa les yeux.

"Et pourquoi cachez-vous vos visages, ôtez vos capuchons !"

\- Non" riposta doucement Lucius. "Je ne le ferai pas alors que je suis l'objet de cette haine."

Une baguette surgit, pointée à la hauteur de leurs yeux et la foule autour d'eux sembla se rapprocher encore plus. Lucius vit un certain nombre de baguettes prêtes à se lever à tout instant mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il avait lui-même assez de puissance pour tous les arrêter, mais il n'aurait jamais employé ses pouvoirs pour se protéger lui-même surtout lorsqu'il pouvait remédier à la situation par des mots bien choisis.

"Ôtez le capuchon de votre tête Elfe, et votre ami aussi."

" _ **Père ?**_ " demanda Harry mentalement, trahissant son inquiétude.

\- Faisons ce qu'ils disent.

\- _**Père, cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant**_ " déclara Harry. Lucius soupira tristement tandis qu'il levait ses mains gantées jusqu'à sa capuche.

" _ **Je sais, mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix**_." dit Lucius et il sentit Harry opiner de la tête derrière lui. Lucius jeta son capuchon en arrière avec toute l'élégance nonchalante et l'arrogance qu'il possédait, et il regarda l'homme, dont les yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils paraissaient presque sortis de leurs orbites. Un soupir retentissant lui signala qu'Harry avait ôté sa capuche et fixait avec un air de défi les sorciers et sorcières en face de lui.

"Lucius Malfoy" siffla l'homme qui jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de Lucius, "et voyez-vous ça notre sauveur, Harry Foutu Potter ou est-ce Malfoy maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?" dit calmement Harry. "Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Père, il semble que quitter cet endroit serait la meilleure solution."

"Tu as raison" répliqua Lucius en laissant lentement ses pouvoirs et sa magie s'accumuler dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougeoient lumineusement. Il regarda Harry et ricana. "Es-tu prêt fils ?"

"Toujours" répondit Harry et Lucius posa une main calme et gracieuse sur l'épaule de Harry et ils disparurent ensemble devant tout le Chemin de Traverse.

"Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ?" claqua sèchement la voix de Harry alors que Lucius et lui gravissaient les marches de Poudlard. Lucius se tut mais approuva l'attitude de son beau-fils.

Quoi qu'il se passait, c'était sûrement en lien direct avec Dumbledore, que ce soit volontaire de sa part, ou non.

Lucius agita une main devant les grandes portes de l'entrée de Poudlard et les observa s'ouvrir en hâte afin qu'ils ne ralentissent pas leur progression.

Les portraits commencèrent à murmurer dès que leur identité furent connues. Lucius balaya l'école avec sa propre magie et il découvrit que tous les professeurs étaient avec les étudiants dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry et lui échangèrent un regard avant de s'y rendre.

Hermione Weasley, le professeur de sortilèges, entendit l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle. Elle leva les yeux avec curiosité et rapidement son souffle se coupa et elle laissa tomber son gobelet. Sa réaction fit taire tous les autres professeurs et ils regardèrent tous vers la porte.

"Harry ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Un silence mortel s'abattit alors que les étudiants ébahis fixaient les deux hommes de grande taille. Leurs auras étaient turbulentes et une lente spirale de puissance s'agitait autour d'eux.

"Harry, c'est bien toi ?

\- Bonjour Granger, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Weasley maintenant ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil et Hermione fut décontenancée par son salut abrupt.

"C'est Weasley, dit-elle d'un air hébété.

\- Eh bien alors des félicitations s'imposent, même si je suis sûr qu'elles ont quelques années de retard.

-Parrain Harry ! Papy Lucius !" s'exclamèrent en chœur deux voix et les deux hommes sourirent alors qu'ils approchaient de la table des Serpentard et qu'ils étaient étreints par deux des élèves les plus âgés.

L'un d'eux était presque aussi grand et musclé qu'eux, ses yeux marron foncé brillaient d'une vaste connaissance et ses cheveux brun foncé étaient coupés court et rejetés en arrière.

"Damian, ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?" interrogea Harry en souriant, "et comment vont tes pères ?"

Damian Crabbe-Goyle sourit.

"Père va être bouleversé que vous ne lui ayez pas dit que vous veniez et Papa va vouloir vous inviter toi et grand-père à dîner. Helen se montrera probablement aussi, elle a envie de vous remplumer depuis des lustres."

Harry rit. Vincent et Gregory avaient trouvé une mère porteuse : Helen, pour avoir des enfants. L'un d'entre eux se nommait Luther et avait obtenu ses Aspics l'année dernière et l'autre était le jeune homme en face de lui.

"Comment va ton frère ?

\- Épanoui, comme toujours."

Il roula des yeux mais regarda l'exubérante et belle jeune fille à côté de lui qui était collée à Lucius d'une manière pas très Serpentard.

"C'est sa fiancée. Même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il l'a choisie."

Plissant ses yeux bleus, la jeune fille le foudroya d'un regard exaspéré et son joli petit nez mutin renifla dédaigneusement.

"Je sais que tu as conscience que Luther-chéri m'aime, imbécile. Parrain Harry ne fais pas attention à tout ce que ce bouffon te dit, il a des difficultés mentales."

Elle agita ses abondantes boucles blond foncé sur ses épaules impeccablement habillées et sourit malicieusement. Harry les regardait, perplexe, tandis qu'elle et Lucius complotaient. Oui, Gloria Zabini était aussi rusée que Pansy et deux fois plus intelligente que son père Blaise.

"Nous reviendrons vous voir plus tard," dit Lucius en regardant la table d'honneur, "pour l'instant nous devons parler avec Dumbledore."

"Il est bon de te revoir après tant d'années Harry" dit Dumbledore avec son pétillement habituel dans les yeux et un sourire accroché au visage.

Harry acquiesça simplement d'un signe royal de la tête et passa derrière Lucius, qui était assis dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione occupait l'autre chaise et Ronald Weasley, l'entraîneur de Quidditch de Poudlard, se tenait derrière celle-ci, fusillant du regard les deux hommes.

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour une visite de courtoisie Dumbledore" dit tranquillement Harry. "Remus est tombé à moitié mort devant notre porte, au Manoir la nuit dernière. Père et moi ainsi que nos époux, Severus et Draco, nous aimerions savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce monde pour justifier une telle haine envers une personne qui a tant donné d'elle-même pour améliorer ce même monde.

\- Les temps ont changé Harry et la confiance n'est pas facilement reconquise après qu'une personne telle que Voldemort s'est efforcée à détruire tout leur bonheur.

\- Et cependant vous les laissez tourmenter et rabaisser les créatures magiques qui ont autant le droit qu'eux d'appartenir à ce monde ?" demanda Lucius d'un ton dégoûté. "J'ai été presque agressé sur le Chemin de Traverse simplement parce que je suis un elfe. Remus Lupin, bien qu'il soit un loup-garou, est encore ou du moins était un sorcier très respecté. Il ne peut même plus trouver du travail maintenant que toutes ces nouvelles lois absurdes ont été adoptées.

\- Ces lois ne sont pas prises à la légère" répliqua Ron fermement. "Elles nous protègent.

\- De quoi ?" demanda Harry, exaspéré, "De quoi avez-vous besoin d'être protégés ?

\- De tout ce qui touche à la magie noire, y compris les créatures des ténèbres.

\- Comme les loups-garous ?" demanda Harry énergiquement, "Remus ne s'est pas fait mordre volontairement par un loup-garou, Weasley."

Ron grinça des dents tandis que son visage rougissait.

"Je sais cela Harry, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- On dirait pourtant avec toutes ces sornettes que tu me débites" rétorqua Harry sèchement, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Voulez-vous dire que vous avez laissé le ministère interdire des gens comme Remus et autres, de travailler juste parce qu'ils sont considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres ?

\- Eh bien, après votre départ de nombreuses personnes étaient tout simplement terrifiées par le nouveau monde émergeant après la disparition de Voldemort. Beaucoup de vies ont été perdues Harry...

\- Je sais cela Professeur" dit Harry résolument. "Je vous rappelle, si votre mémoire est défaillante, que j'étais à la tête de la bataille. Ce qu'ils font est inacceptable. Ils persécutent des personnes innocentes et des êtres magiques à cause de la démence d'un psychopathe.

\- Oui et cet homme était l'un des mages noirs les plus forts et les plus puissants que toutes les générations n'avaient encore jamais vu et les gens avaient peur. Que devais-je faire ?" demanda Dumbledore.

Lucius soupira et se leva gracieusement.

"Vous auriez dû utiliser votre emprise au Ministère pour limiter ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Désormais la spéculation et la haine ont pris de l'ampleur dans les rues. Je vois maintenant que vous ne voudrez même pas essayer de défaire ce qui a été fait. Viens Harry, nous rentrons à la maison. J'en ai assez du monde sorcier" dit Lucius doucement alors qu'il tirait sur son capuchon. Harry hocha la tête et posa sa lourde cape sur ses épaules.

"Harry, tu pars à nouveau ?" questionna Hermione, surprise.

Harry fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

"Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Je ne suis plus accepté comme _le Sauveur_ du monde magique, je ne suis qu'un traître, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es celui qui a choisi de te ranger du côté des Malfoy" grommela Ron.

Harry lui sourit.

"Et je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision. J'ai un merveilleux époux, trois beaux enfants et toute une famille autour de moi. C'est plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé" répliqua Harry tranquillement. "Père, rentrons à la maison."

Lucius hocha la tête. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et tous les deux disparurent de la salle.

Dumbledore les regarda partir avec de ses yeux bleus et solennels. Il regarda Ronald et vit l'homme se tourner vers lui.

"Suivez-les."

Draco leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait à l'instant où Harry traversa les portes. Il sourit puis soupira alors qu'Harry l'embrassait intensément.

"Comment était votre sortie ?

\- Horrible, il y a tellement de préjugés qui circulent Draco, si une personne ne leur ressemble pas, ils sont frappés d'ostracisme" soupira tristement Harry puis il sourit légèrement quand il vit le visage endormi de Remus. "Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux, il guérit correctement maintenant qu'il ne se bat plus pour survivre" répondit Draco d'un ton guindé et Harry sourit.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre."

Harry se tut comme un elfe de maison venait à la porte.

"Lord Potter, monsieur, il y a un homme aux cheveux roux sur les terres du Manoir" déclara l'elfe de maison.

Harry plissa les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

"Débarrasse-toi de lui.

\- Oui Lord Potter, monsieur" répondit l'elfe de maison en claquant ses doigts avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

Draco regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

"Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui et que tu me caches ?

\- Outre le fait que père et moi avons failli être malmenés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Il semble que Dumbledore en soit encore à ses vielles habitudes et qu'il n'ait pas tenté d'empêcher le Ministère de passer toutes ces lois. Aucune créature des ténèbres ne peut trouver de travail ici. C'est sans espoir pour eux. Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre eux ont déménagé."

"Ah, c'est ce que Blaise et Pansy disaient dans leur dernière lettre pour nous."

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi.

"Oh, tu étais à la réunion du Conseil quand elle est arrivée et j'ai été trop occupé ensuite pour t'en faire part."

Draco rougit en se rappelant exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait et le large sourire d'Harry montrait qu'il s'en souvenait également.

"De quoi parlaient-ils mon chéri ?

\- Ils disaient qu'un large groupe de personnes s'étaient déplacées du Monde sorcier britannique aux pays voisins, ils ont travaillé en accord avec leurs homologues."

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Même Vince et Greg ainsi que Blaise et Pansy envisageaient d'y aller, mais ils ne voulaient pas retirer leurs enfants de l'école.

\- Sont-ils en mauvaise posture ?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Draco secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que non. Les familles Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson vivent tous comme la famille Malfoy dans la mesure où ils possèdent un petit village qui est toujours abondant. Ils peuvent être autonomes, peut-être pas à notre niveau mais ils n'auront jamais de problèmes d'argent. D'ailleurs, Vincent Crabbe-Goyle a beaucoup d'impact sur le marché international dans les affaires et Greg est lui-même un médecin à la renommée internationale. Blaise et Pansy ont augmenté leur fortune en accédant à l'échelle internationale et nous sommes sur le même marché depuis un certain temps maintenant. Bien sûr nous possédons tous beaucoup d'établissements britanniques aussi, mais pas tant que ça.

\- Ils pourraient partir aussi, après le diplôme de Gloria et Damian ?

\- Oui, ils y pensent" admit tranquillement Draco. "Je leur ai demandé de venir nous rendre visite, mais apparemment il y a même une loi interdisant cela et le Ministère surveille de près tous les gens qui se sont battus dans la guerre et qui étaient affiliés au côté 'sombre'.

\- Je ne les comprends pas du tout" dit Harry tristement.

Draco étreignit doucement la cuisse de Harry d'une pression empreinte de sympathie.

"Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais nous devons rester forts. Cela aidera Remus à récupérer. Après tout, nous sommes une famille n'est ce pas ?" dit Draco avec de l'acceptation et une compréhension apaisante rayonnant dans ses yeux.

Harry prit la main de Draco et l'embrassa.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique, mon Époux.

\- Je ne vise qu'à te plaire, mon mari."

Severus massait lentement les tempes de Lucius tandis que le couple était assis dans un silence méditatif dans leur grande suite de l'aile nord du Manoir.

"Je suppose que rien ne se passe comme prévu ?" demanda Severus légèrement.

\- Non, tout semble bien pire que je ne l'aurais jamais craint.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Harry pense de tout cela ?

\- Il est confus et en colère. C'est véritablement exaspérant. Tous les sacrifices qu'il a faits ne veulent-ils donc rien dire pour ces gens ? C'est presque comme si Voldemort était toujours vivant, la seule différence c'est qu'il y a toujours des gens dans les rues, déambulant libres plutôt qu'enchaînés.

\- Bien que la haine soit une autre version de ces mêmes chaînes" dit doucement Severus pendant qu'il embrassait Lucius sur sa tempe.

Lucius sourit à Severus puis rit doucement.

"Tu as raison mon cœur mais comment pouvons-nous leur dire quand tout ce qu'ils semblent croire, c'est que nous sommes mauvais parce nous avons pris parti pour le côté sombre ?

\- Nous les avons protégés au prix de nos propres vies, s'ils ne sont pas reconnaissants alors notre protection n'était pas nécessaire" rétorqua Severus sévèrement.

\- C'est cruel, oui, mais il semblerait que ce soit ainsi dorénavant" dit Lucius simplement.

Ils restèrent assis en silence plusieurs minutes avant que Lucius ne parla à nouveau.

"Comment va notre patient ?

\- Il va très bien. En ce moment il est plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Il devrait se porter comme un charme demain. Qu'allons-nous faire de Remus ? Nous allions rentrer à la maison demain" demanda Severus.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous l'emmener avec nous ?" interrogea Lucius. "Il me semble que ce monde ne lui a pas réussi depuis longtemps. Je suis sûr que ce dont il a besoin maintenant, c'est un changement de paysage et les qualités curatives du royaume elfique.

\- Je pense que tu as raison" murmura Severus. "C'est exactement ce dont il a besoin."

Remus ouvrit les yeux rapidement et cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière tamisée.

"Vous êtes éveillé."

Remus tourna la tête pour trouver Draco assis sur un canapé, Harry affalé à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur les genoux de celui-ci, était profondément endormi.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Beaucoup mieux" déclara Remus, surpris. "Qu'avez-vous fait pour moi ?

\- J'ai chanté pour vous et Severus a glissé dans votre gorge des potions de guérison" répondit Draco, ses yeux dansant de gaieté. "Je suis Haut Barde de la Chambre des Bardes dans notre royaume. J'ai parfois la capacité de guérir quand je chante."

Draco le regarda d'un air entendu.

"Il vous fallait beaucoup de soins, Remus.

\- Je vous remercie pour cela, mais maintenant je dois reprendre la route.

\- Et où irez-vous ?" questionna Draco froidement. "Vous trouver une maison serait un luxe dans le monde actuel. En outre, vous n'êtes toujours pas complètement rétabli, vous pouvez vous sentir très bien, mais il y a une limite à ce que mon talent et ceux de Severus peuvent faire."

Draco invoqua un plateau de thé et des petits gâteaux devant eux et il versa une tasse à Remus.

"Venez, asseyez-vous lentement et buvez ceci. Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose et cette collation vous aidera à tenir jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Merci beaucoup Draco" répliqua Remus en sirotant le thé à base de plantes.

Il jeta un œil aux cheveux indisciplinés de Harry et sourit doucement.

"Comment a-t-il été pendant toutes ces années ?"

Draco sourit chaleureusement tout en laissant courir lentement ses doigts élégants dans les mèches rebelles et noires de son compagnon.

"Oh c'est un merveilleux père et un fabuleux mari. Il est Seigneur suprême de la partie nord du Domaine Elfique et cela lui convient très bien. Je pense qu'être loin de ce monde a contribué à le guérir en de nombreuses façons. Il n'est plus si amer sur les injustices de son enfance."

Draco sourit :

"Maintenant, tout ce qui lui importe c'est de faire en sorte que ses enfants ne passent jamais par ce qu'il a vécu. Vous lui avez manqué, vous savez ? Nous nous sommes tous demandé à un moment donné si vous aviez eu un problème.

\- Mon problème, ça a été Dumbledore" déclara Remus en soupirant. "Je voulais rester en contact avec Harry, mais l'Ordre a toujours été très stricte à ce sujet : donner ma localisation pouvait ruiner ma mission. Au fil des excuses, j'ai fini par abandonner. Quand je suis enfin rentré en Grande-Bretagne le ministère avait déjà passé toutes ces lois insensées. Ensuite Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'avait plus de travail pour moi et quelques autres qui étaient directement sous ses ordres et que nous ne trouverions de travail nulle part ailleurs."

Remus fit une pause. Il grignota un petit scone puis releva les yeux vers Draco.

"Les autres sont partis pour d'autres pays. Beaucoup de familles d'éminents sorciers en ont fait autant, à l'insu du ministère et de tous ses sbires. L'économie de la Grande-Bretagne magique a diminué considérablement. Avec le départ des familles les plus prospères et la fermeture ou la vente de leur entreprise, il n'y a aucun nouveau capital. Le Royaume-Uni a été exclu par tous ses voisins environnants. Je veux dire qui arrêterait volontairement de travailler avec les Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle ? C'est de la folie, je vous le dis. Lorsque Blaise et Pansy Zabini se sont mariés il y a pratiquement eu une émeute, beaucoup pensaient qu'ils devraient pourrir à Azkaban pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la guerre, même quand il fut prouvé qu'ils avaient été espions pour l'Ordre dès le retour de Voldemort. Beaucoup de familles ont menacé de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard si la fille Zabini y allait également. Et puis Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle se sont mariés et ce fut encore plus le désordre. Voici deux magiciens très puissants et riches qui voulaient avoir une mère porteuse afin d'avoir leurs enfants. Beaucoup de gens les ont évités à cause de cela, pourtant la plupart du temps, un événement comme ça est vraiment le bienvenu." Remus sourit. "En fait, je leur ai présenté Helen, qui à l'époque était dans un très mauvais état.

\- Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco avec curiosité. Remus sourit tristement en le regardant.

\- Parce que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé un an plus tôt était un mage noir, il avait collaboré secrètement avec Voldemort et avait été découvert. Son mari a reçu le baiser du détraqueur puis le ministère a jeté sa femme dans les rues avec rien de plus que ses vêtements sur le dos. Toute sa fortune a été remise au ministère en tant que « redevances ». Elle travaillait dans un minable magasin près de l'Allée des Embrumes quand je l'ai rencontrée et que j'ai entendu son histoire. Quand elle a appris ce qui se passait pour Vincent et Gregory elle a été scandalisée et a proposé son aide. J'ai organisé une rencontre et tous les trois se sont entendus tout de suite."

Remus sourit.

"Elle a porté deux de leurs enfants maintenant et il me semble qu'elle a dit qu'ils envisageaient d'en avoir un troisième bientôt. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez rencontrée depuis ?

\- Oui c'est un sacré personnage !" ricana doucement Draco.

Helen Deveroux était une belle et pulpeuse sorcière aux yeux noisette espiègles, tranchant avec la richesse de ses cheveux auburn. Elle était d'un naturel très enjoué et aimait rire. Luther et Damian l'adoraient inconditionnellement tout comme leurs pères. La famille n'était nullement conventionnelle cependant l'amour et le respect qu'ils se témoignaient les uns aux autres ne pouvaient être niés.

"Bien, nous avons assez bavardé pour le moment. Je voudrais que vous vous reposiez. Demain sera une journée bien remplie. Nous repartons pour le Royaume Elfique en fin de matinée."

Draco s'arrêta et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux :

"Je suis sûr que Père et Papa vont vous demander de nous accompagner. Vous méritez une chance de guérir convenablement Remus et vous avez besoin d'un changement de décor. Notre domaine peut vous offrir tout cela et plus encore.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Vous ne serez jamais une charge pour nous" répliqua le voix rauque et embrouillée par le sommeil de Harry.

Remus inclina la tête pour trouver son regard émeraude et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry.

"Vous êtes de la famille."

Ses yeux d'un bleu éblouissant s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il balaya du regard sa somptueuse chambre à coucher avant de quitter la pièce avec grâce, dans un tourbillon de couleurs bleu nuit.

Les domestiques se précipitèrent autour de lui et inclinèrent humblement la tête avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Le jeune homme sourit hypocritement tout en traversant le couloir.

"Votre Excellence" dit doucement un serviteur en s'inclinant devant lui avant de lever les yeux vers la beauté presque aveuglante de son maître.

Les yeux bleus de celui-ci luisaient d'une puissance et d'une magie indicibles. Ses lèvres ourlées étaient prêtes à sourire.

"Bonjour Drake, comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Sa voix profonde de baryton envoya des frissons de désir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du serviteur. D'une main élégante, il atteignit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux ébène qui lui barrait le visage, la plaçant derrière son oreille. Sa chevelure était sombre et striée de mèches auburn. Elle tombait le long de ses épaules pour s'arrêter au milieu de son dos.

"Je vais bien Seigneur et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

- **Vraiment ?** " demanda-t-il, se plaçant dans la lumière qui fit miroiter les écailles argentées qui couvraient le côté gauche de son visage.

\- Votre compagnon va bientôt arriver dans le Royaume Elfique, Prince Dion" annonça Drake.

Le Prince héritier Dion, Troisième chef antique du Clan des Dragons, sourit largement, ses canines pointues étincelant dans la lumière et ses ailes argentées battant doucement derrière lui.

"C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai reçue depuis vingt ans."

Il ronronnait.

" **Dis à Mère et à Père que je partirai visiter nos amis du Royaume des Elfes dans quatre heures. Il est temps de rencontrer mon compagnon**. **D'après les informations recueillies, ces vingt dernières années ont été très dures pour lui à cause des lois régissant le Monde Magique à son encontre et à celle de toutes autres créatures des ténèbres comme lui**."

Dion fronça les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules, ses yeux bleus et étincelants rougeoyaient d'une lueur déterminée et d'une rage bouillante.

" **Ils regretteront amèrement d'avoir blessé le compagnon d'un dragon** " dit-il simplement. " **Venez nous avons beaucoup à faire.** "

Et Drake suivit hâtivement son prince qui sortait de sa demeure, un grand palais qui dominait tout le royaume magique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice :** **Indifferente**

 **Note:** le 11 avril 2016 : 14 chapitre et un épilogue. Tout est traduit mais la fin est en correction.

Merci à Sunakotatji pour ses rewiews et pour avoir ajouter cette traduction à ses alertes.

Chapitre Trois

Lorsque Remus se réveilla la fois suivante, une figure familière était assise à ses côtés. Une main élégante tenait un livre de potions, l'autre en feuilletait les pages déplaçant légèrement les cheveux noirs d'encre à chaque page tournée, provoquant le tintement mélodieux des clochettes tressées dans la chevelure.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" chuchota Remus.

L'homme s'approcha et arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité.

"Allons donc Lupin, je sais pourtant que tu n'as pas développé de sénilité en vieillissant."

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette voix profonde, traînante et cette distincte pointe de mépris. Des yeux d'un noir éclatant le dévoraient avec un air pince-sans-rire.

"Severus ?" demanda le loup-garou avec crainte.

Severus sourit doucement et opina.

"Le seul et l'unique, comment vas-tu ce matin ?  
\- Très bien, merci à toi et à ton fils Draco" répondit Remus.

Severus lui sourit et ferma son livre avant de se lever royalement et de demander la préparation du petit-déjeuner de Remus.

"Les elfes de maison te l'ont apporté plus tôt, mais tu dormais si profondément et paisiblement que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as besoin de te reposer le plus possible afin de pouvoir supporter notre voyage de retour.  
\- Quoi ? Où allons-nous ?  
\- Il a été décidé que vous aviez besoin d'un peu de congé, mon ami. Tu nous accompagnes au Royaume Elfique. Tu seras en mesure de t'y reposer, de t'y détendre et d'y guérir de ces vingt dernières années."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Ce monde est devenu bien pire que ce qu'aucun d'entre nous aurait pu imaginer. C'est désormais dangereux pour nous de rester ici.  
\- Quand cela a-t-il été décidé ? interrogea Remus.

\- Après que Harry et Lucius sont allés parler avec le Directeur" répliqua Severus laconiquement. "Ils sont aussi allés sur le Chemin de Traverse et rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.  
\- Ils ne sont pas blessés, n'est ce pas ?"

Severus ricana et nicha quelques mèches noir d'encre derrière son oreille. "Lucius est le Grand Prophète le plus puissant que le Royaume Elfique n'ait jamais vu et Harry Potter est... tu sais bien : c'est Harry Potter ; il faudrait plus que quelques mots et actions grossières pour leur nuire."

Severus plaça le plateau repas sur les genoux de Remus, puis s'assit près de lui sur le lit.

"C'est pour toi que nous sommes les plus inquiets. Tu as enduré cette cruauté bien plus longtemps que nous. Il est dans ton intérêt de venir avec nous." Severus sourit. "Qui sait peut-être que tu t'y plairas ?"

Draco termina de brosser ses longs cheveux avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la salle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Il retourna dans la chambre et leva les yeux au ciel devant la silhouette de son mari languissant toujours dans son lit, tout habillé cette fois, mais encore endormi.

"Allez Harry, nous partons" annonça Draco haut et fort en frappant les pieds bottés de Harry pour faire bonne mesure. Harry grogna et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Viens mon amour, nous devons nous dépêcher." Harry acquiesça, il soupira en se levant et il suivit Draco hors de leur chambre.

"Quel est le problème Harry ? l'interrogea Draco avec inquiétude.  
\- Ce monde était mon havre de paix et maintenant, regarde-le, déclara Harry solennellement.  
\- Les gens changent Harry" répondit Draco calmement mais un peu tristement quand il sentit la douleur de son mari à travers leur lien. "Cependant, Eux ce sont eux et Toi tu es toi. Ne les laisse pas ternir ta perception de toutes les communautés magiques, mon amour. Rappelle-toi que la Grande-Bretagne n'est qu'une fraction du monde."

Harry acquiesça et embrassa le front de Draco. En traversant la salle, Draco soupira ; Harry avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir et heureusement ils rentraient chez eux. Draco savait que ce serait beaucoup plus calme là-bas.

"Ce satané monde est devenu n'importe quoi" murmura-t-il en laissant les elfes de maison finir leurs bagages.

L'un d'eux lui tendit deux manteaux, l'un était d'une riche teinte émeraude et l'autre d'un bleu foncé chatoyant. Draco remercia la créature magique, pivota sur lui-même et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Remus resta bouche bée en voyant l'immense palais qui se tenait devant lui.

"Attention Remus, tu vas gober des mouches" lança Severus avec raillerie.

Remus ferma sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec et plissa les yeux en fusillant du regard son interlocuteur, qui à son tour se contenta de se moquer de lui.

"Voici le palais du Grand Prophète. C'est notre demeure à Lucius et à nos enfants."

Sa voix s'adoucit à la mention de sa famille et Remus sourit à cette pensée. Cet endroit était exactement ce dont Severus avait besoin.

"Vais-je rester avec vous ?" interrogea-t-il tout en considérant les lieux qui l'entouraient.

Autour de lui, il y avait d'immenses arbres qui laissaient filtrer des rayons de soleil. D'élégantes maisons avaient été construites autour du palais aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Le peuple Elfique sortait dans les rues pour les voir arriver.

Remus remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux saluaient Lucius et Severus. Les Elfes se montraient tout aussi respectueux envers Draco et Harry et s'inclinaient sur leur passage. Il reçut un certains nombres de regards curieux mais il supposait que puisqu'il était accompagné des quatre autres hommes, personne, par politesse, n'osait s'enquérir de sa présence.

"Non, vous séjournerez chez Draco et Harry, dans leur manoir. C'est à une heure d'ici vers le nord" lui dit Lucius avec un petit sourire. "Severus et Draco ont pensé que vous vous adapteriez mieux entouré de bois que d'une nuée de personnes. Nous viendrons vous voir en temps voulu, et..."

Lucius s'interrompit et tourna la tête tandis qu'un vent flottait sur la ville. Remus l'observa avec perplexité alors qu'il souriait.

"Apparemment nous avons de la compagnie.  
\- Qui vient Luc' ?" demanda Severus.  
\- Dion, il semblerait qu'il vienne pour séjourner ici."

Lucius rigola et Severus sourit sciemment. Draco et Harry exprimèrent tous deux leur joie à l'entente de ce nom tout en laissant Remus dans l'ignorance.

"Qui est Dion ?  
\- **Je suis Dion, et qui pouvez-vous être ?** "

Remus sursauta et se tourna sur son cheval juste à temps pour voir un être ailé atterrir gracieusement sur les rues pavées près de lui. Remus sentit son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il fixait les yeux bleus brillants. Remus était abasourdi. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de celui-ci.

"Je… Je… Eh bien, c'est à dire... Je m'appelle Remus" termina-t-il sans conviction.

Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et l'être sourit, révélant une paire de canines si allongées qu'elles auraient rendu jaloux le plus féroce des loups.

" **Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Remus, je suis Dion comme je le disais. Je suppose que Luc' et Sev vous ont fait bon accueil ?** " lui demanda Dion. La voix profonde de baryton de celui-ci fit dresser les poils sur la nuque de Remus comme nul autre.

"Ou…Oui, mais est-il nécessaire de parler ainsi ?" demanda Remus.

Dion haussa un sourcil, puis ôta certaines mèches ébène de son visage, les laissant retomber au hasard dans sa crinière parsemée d'auburn et plaquée en arrière.

"Votre voix... porte un tel poids que je...  
\- **C'est à cause de mon âge et de ma race. Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis ?** " questionna Dion.

Remus tourna la tête avec agitation vers les quatre hommes avec qui il avait voyagé. Tous observaient l'échange avec un amusement à peine dissimulé. Remus fronça les sourcils mais évitait tous les regards dont celui brillant de l'être devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, puis les ferma à nouveau juste pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était réel.

Étaient-ce des écailles ? Oui, c'en étaient, sur tout le côté gauche de son visage... Elles se hérissaient ou se couchaient à chaque mouvement de Dion. Puis Remus se focalisa sur ses ailes, ses grandes, magnifiques et puissantes ailes cachées derrière son dos.

"Vous êtes un dragon" souffla Remus avec étonnement. "Merlin, je n'avais encore jamais vu un dragon."

Dion, amusé, se mit à rire et Remus baissa la tête, rouge de confusion.

" **Ne vous cachez pas Remus, votre curiosité est rafraîchissante, mais peut-être devriez-vous garder vos questions pour une autre occasion. Je suis venu discuter avec Luc' et Sev pour l'instant.** "

Dion le regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il voulait le dévorer entièrement. " **Nous nous reverrons**."

Cela étant dit, Dion se dirigea vers Lucius et Severus, les deux hommes étaient descendus de leurs chevaux entre temps et se dirigèrent en compagnie de Dion vers leur foyer, laissant Draco, Harry et Remus les panser.

"Ce fut divertissant" déclara Draco avec un sourire. "Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que Dion est venu, j'ai cru que toute la ville allait devenir folle tant elle s'appliquait à tout rendre parfait pour lui."

Harry rit, opina du chef et il invita Remus à le suivre.

"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? demanda Remus en rattrapant les deux hommes qui avançaient vers le nord de la ville.  
\- Dion n'est pas seulement un dragon" dit Draco avec un sourire. "Il est le prince royal et l'héritier de toute la dynastie de dragons que ses parents ont créée."

Remus pâlit et Harry se moqua de son expression.

"Tout va bien Remus. Dion est très informel lorsqu'on parle entre amis. Il a probablement vu en toi une bouffée d'oxygène. La plupart du temps, il déplore le fait qu'il ne puisse aller nulle part sans que les gens rampent à ses pieds.  
\- Oh" s'exclama Remus mais il se sentait toujours ébranlé, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. "En quoi la Dynastie de Dragon consiste-t-elle ?"

Draco et Harry se regardèrent et Remus sut qu'ils avaient une conversation télépathique. Draco le regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux pour ensuite reprendre la parole à voix basse.

"La Dynastie Dragon ne couvre pas seulement toutes les terres où résident les Dragons. Elle couvre tous les mondes magiques. Selon les légendes, il est dit que les Dragons ont été placés ici sur Terre avant toute autre être magique. Donc en conséquence tout ce monde est leur royaume et ils y règnent."  
\- Par tous les démons de l'enfer" dit Remus faiblement. "Chaque domaine ? C'est ... incroyable. Je ne le savais pas.  
\- La plupart des gens l'ignorent. Il n'y avait pas de livres à cette époque, la langue écrite n'existait pas, pendant une longue période cela s'est transmis oralement. Puis les années sont devenues des décennies et les décennies des siècles, ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire des Dragons sont morts ou ont laissé la vérité se perdre dans la légende. La plupart des Dragons restent en dehors de la politique et des guerres qui se produisent dans nos sociétés magiques, mais de temps en temps ils s'en mêlent. Leur apparition est signe de gros problèmes pour quiconque étant assez stupide pour se les aliéner."

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Il y a vingt ans, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort. Nous leur avons demandé de l'aide et les Trois Anciens ont répondu. Vous rencontrerez Draconis et son épouse tôt ou tard, ils s'arrêtent également par ici de temps en temps.  
\- C'est incroyable."

Harry lui sourit.

"Bienvenue dans notre monde."

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?" demanda Lucius, "Vous devez être absolument sûr Dion, Remus est fragile actuellement, et je suis sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle, Harry et Draco lui ont appris qui vous êtes."

Dion arpentait nerveusement le bureau.

" **J'en suis sûr, mon sang bouillonne en sa présence et mon cœur de Dragon crie pour verser le sang de ceux qui ont osé lui faire du mal. Cela ne peut être que lui sinon, ce doit être un piège de la Déesse elle-même.** "

Severus rit aux singeries de Dion et lui tendit un verre de vin.

"Je suis sûr que la Déesse ne ferait jamais cela à ses enfants les plus précieux" commenta Severus un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "Il y a beaucoup de douleur dans son cœur Dion, il ne saurait être plus mal."

Dion regarda le Grand Prophète et son époux, tout dans leurs yeux, leur visage et leur posture démontrait qu'ils étaient sérieux.

" **Il ne sera plus jamais blessé, je m'en assurerai.**  
\- Alors il est vôtre, mais soyez doux. Cependant vous devrez passer par Harry et Draco pour pouvoir l'approcher  
\- **Par l'enfer !** " gémit Dion en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus et Lucius lui sourirent narquoisement puis rirent.

"Bénédiction à vous et aux vôtres Dion. Que la Déesse puisse vous guider dans tous vos efforts" dit Lucius en s'inclinant avant de quitter la salle.

Severus regarda son mari un moment avant de se tourner vers Dion.

"Il suffit de suivre votre instinct. Remus est à fleur de peau et n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on lui rappelle son statut de loup-garou. Il pense que c'est quelque chose de honteux et c'est principalement à cause du Monde Sorcier."

Severus jeta à Dion un long regard pénétrant. Dion sentit ses écailles revenir et se raidir tout le long de son visage.

"Il vous suffira de lui montrer que cela n'a pas d'importance sur d'autres territoires. Et prochainement il n'en sera plus question du tout puisqu'il est votre compagnon et régnera un jour à vos côtés.  
 **-** **Je doute qu'il veuille aller où que ce soit avec moi, maintenant qu'il sait qui et ce que je suis** " répondit Dion tranquillement.

Severus rit.

"Au contraire, Remus est curieux comme un chat et deux fois plus intelligent. Il voudra tout savoir à votre propos. Utilisez cela à votre avantage."

Severus le salua et partit. Dion lui lança un regard et gloussa :

" **Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, n'est-ce-pas Severus ?  
\- **_**Oh absolument**_ " fit la voix traînante de Severus dans son esprit et Dion se mit à rire tout en rassemblant une petite quantité de magie autour de lui avant de s'éclipser.

Remus regarda sa chambre à coucher avec admiration. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel dans sa vie. La chambre était faite dans les tons pastel de verts, bruns et or. Tout lui rappelait les bois où il avait dû vivre pendant sa fuite des sorciers qui le poursuivaient. La chambre était faite à partir de marbre et la literie semblait douce et confortable. Pour lui, c'était le plus grand des luxes. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans un endroit aussi agréable.

Remus ouvrit les portes et sortit sur le balcon. Le soleil du soir déclinait et une brise fraîche soufflait doucement autour de lui. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il se sentait pratiquement chez lui, ici dans ce royaume. Le loup en lui n'était pas énervé comme il l'était généralement. Il était calme, paisible et bienheureux, tranquille et discret. Remus observa le coucher du soleil avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de fermer les portes derrière lui.

Ce jour-là avait été une journée remplie de nombreuses révélations sur la façon dont Harry vivait depuis ses vingt dernières années. Et quel homme il était devenu, pensa Remus, se souriant à lui-même, il déambula autour du petit salon relié à sa chambre. La puissance que Harry possédait dans son enfance puis pendant son adolescence avait mûrie et presque triplée à mesure qu'il vieillissait. Harry était heureux, confiant et très content de sa vie. Bien sûr, Draco y était pour beaucoup. L'époux de Harry faisait tout son possible pour s'assurer de son bien-être à tout moment. Remus pouvait presque sentir le lien entre eux, comme s'il était tangible. Ils se comportaient comme une mécanique bien huilée, complétant mutuellement et parfaitement leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Il avait toujours espéré rencontrer une personne pour faire sa vie. Remus s'arrêta sur cette pensée et le visage de Dion s'insinua sur le devant de son esprit. Remus frissonna. Cet homme était tout autre chose. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle puissance dans sa vie, en plus, pour ne rien gâcher, il était splendide, bien qu'il devait concéder que vivre depuis la nuit des temps pouvait faire cet effet à n'importe qui. Il repoussa ses pensées puis il se coucha dans le lit. Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de lorgner sur le Prince Royal. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple loup-garou.

"Pourquoi un prince voudrait de lui de toute façon ?"

Ron Weasley se tenait devant les barrières de protection se dressant autour du Manoir Malfoy. Même s'il pouvait voir du mouvement à l'intérieur, il savait que les gens qu'il recherchait n'étaient plus là. L'ensemble du Clan Malfoy était parti.

"Ils sont partis ?" l'interrogea sa femme.

Ron se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

"Oui, allons faire notre rapport à Dumbledore.  
\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas" dit doucement Hermione.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Harry est parti depuis vingt ans, Ron. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéresse à lui maintenant ?"

Ron ricana.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais qui sommes-nous pour aller à l'encontre de ses ordres ?  
\- Mais Ron…  
\- Assez Hermione" riposta Ron sèchement. "Allons simplement lui dire qu'ils sont partis, puis rentrons à la maison."

Hermione soupira tristement.

"Très bien" dit-elle puis ils transplanèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice :** **Indifferente**

 **Note:** le 11 avril 2016 : 14 chapitre et un épilogue. Tout est traduit mais la fin est en correction.

Merci à Sunakotatji pour ses rewiews et à Little fairy popo pour avoir ajouté cette traduction à ses alertes.

Chapitre Quatre

C'était assez étrange, songea Remus avec perplexité, comment la paix et la tranquillité pouvaient effectivement dérouter qui n'y était pas habitué. Des éclairs de terreur et de colère, réminiscence de ce qu'il avait ressenti en essayant de fuir des sorciers partiaux voilèrent ses prunelles couleur de miel alors qu'il fixait la magnifique et paisible forêt qui entourait le domaine de Harry et Draco. D'une certaine façon il était toujours impressionné par la maturité et la confiance qu'avait acquis Harry en vieillissant. Mais encore une fois ni Remus ni personne d'autre n'y était pour quelque chose. Il suffisait de voir comment Harry regardait Draco pour comprendre que l'ex-Serpentard était la véritable raison de la transformation drastique d'Harry.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il franchit les grandes portes du balcon pour retourner dans sa chambre, puis traversa celles de ses appartements. Les elfes le saluèrent sur son passage. Il sourit et ne dit rien tout en cheminant avec prudence dans les couloirs de marbre et l'entrée du rez-de-chaussée. Remus entendit le rire opulent de Harry mêlé à d'autres voix, plus jeunes, qui le guidèrent jusqu'au salon familial. Harry était allongé sur le canapé à regarder deux jeunes Elfes essayant de rivaliser pour remporter une partie d'échec sorcier.

"Oh Vega, tu devrais perdre avec élégance, que dirait Daddy ? dit le jeune elfe d'une voix doucereuse, une moue capricieuse se dessinant sur ses lèvres charnues.  
\- Daddy me dirait de te jeter un sort et que la vantardise n'est pas appropriée et tu le sais Galen" répliqua la jeune fille avec un soupir.

Remus rit doucement et deux têtes blond argenté se levèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Il cligna des yeux face aux traits identiques des deux enfants ensuite il vit la confusion puis la chaleur poindre en même temps dans leurs regards émeraude argenté.

"Oh, bénédictions sur vous ce matin, tu dois être notre Oncle Remus. Papa nous a dit que vous pourriez descendre pour nous voir" déclara le garçon en désignant Harry.  
\- Remus, j'aimerais te présenter Galen et Aziza-Vega qu'on appelle simplement Vega. Galen, Vega, voici votre oncle longtemps perdu : Remus" les présenta Harry avec malice.

Remus sourit timidement.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" dit-il calmement.

Vega lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers son père.

"A-t-il rencontré Démétrius ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, pas encore. Draco et Démétrius sont dans les jardins. Viens Remus, je vais te présenter notre benjamin."

Il embrassa Vega et Galen sur le front, puis il guida le loup-garou à l'arrière de la maison.

"As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? questionna Harry.  
\- Elle a été très reposante. J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites pour moi Draco et toi, répondit doucement Remus.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu te plaises ici pour le moment" dit Harry. "J'espère vraiment que tu guériras mieux ici."

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence pendant quelques instants, puis Remus se tourna vers Harry et sourit.

"Tu as bonne mine et tu as l'air confiant et mature. Tes parents auraient été fiers."

Harry sourit, ses yeux verts étincelant joyeusement.

"Merci, pour un sexagénaire tu ne sembles pas mal non plus."

Remus rit.

"C'est le loup-garou en moi. Ils vieillissent plus lentement que les sorciers. J'ai de la chance pour cela, parce que si je ne l'avais pas, je ressemblerais à une antiquité maintenant.  
\- Tu sais quoi, Remus, je ne pense pas qu'antiquité soit tout à fait le terme approprié. _Demi-mort_ devrait être plus proche de la réalité" répondit une voix traînante.

Remus observa tout le corps de Harry s'attendrir comme son regard se portait sur la silhouette de Draco marchant vers eux, un autre jeune homme dans son sillage.

"Daddy tu ne dois pas dire des choses de ce genre" déclara le jeune bien que ses yeux d'une profonde couleur émeraude étincelaient d'amusement.

Remus le fixa pendant un instant tandis que le soleil se reflétait sur sa chevelure auburn qu'il repoussa derrière son épaule avant de saluer Harry d'une douce étreinte.

"Bénédiction Papa et cela doit être notre Oncle Remus, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il en riant.

Remus sourit et fut choqué de recevoir également une accolade.

"Daddy, je dois partir. Grandpa Sev va m'enseigner quelques caractéristiques d'une des fleurs dont il m'a parlée.  
\- Démétrius fait attention, cria Draco à son fils.  
\- Très bien Daddy, affirma celui-ci avant de disparaître dans la maison.  
\- Il ressemble à Lily, remarqua Remus doucement."

Draco sourit chaleureusement et inclina la tête.

"Bénédictions à vous Remus, et oui Severus me dit tout le temps qu'il est le portrait craché de Lily.  
\- Vous avez des enfants beaux et intelligents, vous devez être très fiers d'eux."

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en souriant.

"Oui, nous sommes très fiers," murmura Harry tout en contemplant son conjoint.

Draco rougit légèrement mais ses yeux dégageaient une sincère tendresse envers Harry.

Remus se sentit un instant envieux, souhaitant quelqu'un à regarder avec autant d'amour dans ses yeux et qu'on le lui rende si ardemment. Le flash aveuglant de certains yeux bleus surgit de sa mémoire et Remus essaya de penser à autre chose. Harry et Draco le regardèrent d'un air préoccupé.

"Remus, tout va bien ?" interrogea Harry.

Remus sourit et tapota gentiment le bras de Harry.

"Je vais bien, je ressens tout simplement mon âge. Après tout, je suis près de la soixantaine" répliqua Remus avec une certaine joie.

Draco et Harry lui sourirent de telle sorte qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose.

"Remus, Sev est pratiquement de votre âge et Papa doit avoir au moins quelques années de plus et pourtant ils ont l'air aussi jeunes que Harry ou moi, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi ?  
\- Non, pas particulièrement. Bien que je me risquerais à dire que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Lucius soit un Elfe et Severus son compagnon, non ?"

Tous les trois se promenèrent dans les jardins. L'allure était assez lente pour ne pas fatiguer Remus trop rapidement, mais cependant assez vive, pour ne pas qu'il reste à l'extérieur trop longtemps.

"En partie oui, concéda Harry, je peux te dire avec certitude que quelques mois après mon 32e anniversaire, j'ai totalement arrêté de vieillir."

Harry rit du regard étonné de Remus.

"Je pense que cela est dû à mon mariage avec Draco et également au fait que je réside en ces lieux.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Les Elfes sont plus ou moins immortels. Ils sont éternels et vivront des centaines d'années sans vieillir d'un jour après qu'ils ont atteint leur apogée. Leurs compagnes ou compagnons cessent de vieillir plus tôt que la majorité des gens. Le vieillissement de Draco s'est ralenti il y a plus de dix ans, autour de son vingt-huitième anniversaire. Leurs maris prennent encore quelques années, mais pas beaucoup plus. Juste parce que je suis un sorcier ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas arrêter de vieillir comme vous pouvez voir. Je crois que c'est un moyen pour garder les couples liés le plus longtemps possible ainsi ils ont le même âge et sont jeunes plus longtemps et vivent leur amour plus longuement encore. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer mourir et laisser Draco ici seul même pour un bref instant. L'autre raison est parce que cet endroit et les Terres Elfiques en général sont saturés par la magie sauvage. Cet endroit vibre de vie et il restaure la jeunesse et la longévité à tous ceux que y font étape. Ce lieu est à l'écoute de la magie chez les personnes, c'est pourquoi les sorciers vivent plus longtemps. La terre même que nous foulons nous maintient en vie.  
\- Incroyable, dit Remus. Je me suis demandé pourquoi Severus avait l'air si jeune. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous avions l'air d'avoir le même âge, mais c'était il y a des années.  
\- C'est assurément ce qui va se produire également pour vous, dit Draco. Non seulement vous êtes un puissant sorcier, mais vous êtes aussi un loup-garou, la magie de ce lieu voudra que vous l'absorbiez.  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela Draco ?"

Draco le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Son regard, contrairement à son apparence, montrait toute sa maturité.

"Vous êtes spécial, même parmi les sorciers. Vous vous distingueriez dans une salle bondée et vous l'avez déjà fait. Rappelez-vous cela et ne doutez jamais. Bientôt, votre chemin sera clair" murmura Draco puis il embrassa son mari et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

Il se dirigea avec grâce vers la maison. Remus cligna des yeux et Harry soupira d'exaspération.

"Entre Père et lui, je ne sais pas qui est pire" déclara Harry avec amusement.

"Je pensais que c'était Lucius le Prophète.  
\- Oh, c'est le cas, cependant Draco est le Grand Barde et la nature autour de nous a ses propres mélodies qui parlent seulement au plus doué et digne de les entendre. Elles lui ont probablement dit quelque chose d'important à ton propos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet Remus. Tu es ici pour te reposer et te détendre. Nous t'avons pris dans ce monde afin que tu puisses guérir."

Harry étreignît son parrain adoptif et lui a fit un clin d'œil.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois ici.  
\- Moi aussi Harry, répondit Remus qui pouvait sentir l'aura magique de celui qu'il considérait comme son filleul.

Severus sentit plus qu'il ne vit son aimé apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Il leva les yeux du lourd pavé qu'il était en train de lire en souriant.

"Comment te portes-tu ce matin ?  
\- Je vais bien. D'ailleurs les nouvelles apportées par Dion hier étaient très instructives.  
\- Elles le sont, approuva Severus. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que Remus soit prêt pour cela. Pas seulement trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper réellement et véritablement de lui et l'aimer malgré tout, mais aussi pour devenir ce dont le Prince Héritier a besoin. Il aura besoin d'un époux qui régnera à ses côtés, qui inspira autant de confiance et de crainte à son peuple que lui-même, mais qui saura aussi être accessible. En ce moment je ne pense pas qu'il en soit capable.  
\- Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un peu de temps pour cicatriser, une éducation adéquate et qu'il reprenne confiance" répondit Lucius en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du siège aux côtés de son mari. "Je suis sûr que lorsque Dion lui passera la bague au doigt, il sera un époux merveilleux, tout comme toi.  
\- Quand ils seront mariés, il va s'épanouir en un magnifique souverain. Merci pour le compliment mon cher, mais tu n'as besoin de gaspiller ta salive en petits compliments frivoles. Tu es coincé avec moi" dit Severus avec un petit sourire narquois.

Lucius rit tranquillement et inclina le visage de Severus tout en lui murmurant :

"Ce n'est pas une épreuve mon chéri, pas du tout."

Et Lucius l'embrassa tendrement.

Draconis et son épouse Illyrian observaient secrètement le compagnon de leur fils alors que celui-ci marchait à travers la forêt, derrière la vaste propriété de Draco et Harry. Draconis prit une profonde inspiration, puis sourit.

" **C'est un loup-garou.**  
 _-_ **Vraiment** **?** répondit sa femme. **Comme c'est intéressant. Il a vieilli de façon spectaculaire depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons aperçu**.  
 _-_ **Oui, je pense que c'est en raison du monde dans lequel il a grandi. On leur apprend à haïr tous ceux qui sont différents. Il a été persécuté pendant une longue période** , répondit Draconis pensivement. **C'est sans importance, dans quelques mois, il se portera comme un charme**."

Illyrian sourit chaleureusement à l'idée du mariage de son fils avec ce dernier.

" **Il sera un bon époux pour notre fils. Déjà Dion semble sous son charme.**  
 _-_ **Oui, ce sera un couple magnifique.**  
 _-_ **Venez Amour. Partons avant qu'il ne détecte notre présence.** "

Draconis et Illyrian se sourirent et disparurent.

Remus leva les yeux vers le brusque bruissement des feuilles au dessus de sa tête. Il renifla l'air et reconnut l'odeur de magie ancienne. Il scruta les alentours, mais ne vit rien ni personne autour de lui.

"Étrange" murmura-t-il avant de continuer son périple à travers les bois.

Pansy Zabini survola du regard ses beaux jardins luxuriants, un petit froncement de sourcils sur son beau visage. Elle commençait à haïr son pays et son peuple à tel point qu'elle ne quittait que rarement sa maison.

"Pansy ?"

Pansy se retourna et sourit doucement, son mari Blaise arriva derrière elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" demanda-t-elle.

Blaise grimaça et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire beaucoup mieux que cela. Il me semble que cela s'aggrave un peu plus chaque mois.

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que les enfants n'obtiennent leur diplôme ?"

Blaise la regarda attentivement, sachant que par les enfants, elle voulait dire  
Damian Crabbe-Goyle et leur propre fille Gloria.

"Un mois, ils passent leur diplôme plus tôt tu te souviens ? Et puis notre Gloria et Luther vont se marier, nous avions prévu les noces en Angleterre, mais compte tenu des circonstances …  
\- Peut-être qu'ils peuvent se marier en France ou peut-être même en Italie ? Je sais que Gloria aime l'Italie" dit Pansy d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et puis elle revint à la normale : froide, calculatrice, et tous ses sentiments remisés derrière un masque bien structuré.

"Cela va s'arranger, je te le promets, fit doucement Blaise.  
\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Draco ou de Harry dernièrement ?" demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, la dernière lettre que je leur ai envoyée a été interceptée. Mais ils gardent toujours un œil sur nous et la famille Crabbe-Goyle.  
\- Je déteste ce pays, Blaise, je veux partir" dit Pansy amèrement.

Blaise embrassa sa femme sur sa tempe. Ses yeux bleus devinrent froids et calculateurs.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Vincent et moi avons tout sous contrôle."

Helen Deveroux parcourait les couloirs en marbre du manoir Crabbe-Goyle avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que son époux serait gay et qu'elle serait mère porteuse pour deux des plus beaux garçons de Grande-Bretagne, elle lui aurait sûrement ri au nez et lui aurait jeté un sort.

Bien que sa vie n'ait pas vraiment suivi la voie qu'elle avait prévu, elle n'arrivait désormais plus à imaginer une autre façon de vivre. Il lui semblait presque que c'était hier que ce doux Remus Lupin s'approchait d'elle avec hésitation pour lui parler de Vincent et Greg et lui proposer de devenir la mère porteuse de leurs futurs enfants.

Helen fronça les sourcils au souvenir de l'ancienne colère qu'elle avait alors ressentie. Certes ils avaient tous deux été à Serpentard mais aucun d'eux n'avait pris la marque. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait beaux mais saisissants à part entière ; et tous deux avaient des gallions leur sortant des oreilles. Mais non, tout le monde les avait traités en paria pour une chose qui était non seulement commune dans le monde Sorcier, mais qui était la plupart du temps une occasion très heureuse. Eh bien, pensa Helen, alors qu'elle se souriait à elle-même, qui a obtenu le dernier mot finalement ?

Leurs enfants Luther et Damian étaient intelligents, drôles, beaux, charmants et francs. Vincent et Greg l'avaient laissée prendre part à l'éducation de leurs fils comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. Helen sourit en se rappelant de la véhémence avec laquelle Vincent lui avait dit :

"Tu es leur mère, tout autant que Greg et moi sommes leurs pères. Tu les as portés et allaités, Tu fais partie de cette famille et je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire !"

Helen soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs tout en souriant à l'elfe de maison qui lui avait ouvert la porte menant au bureau de Vincent.

Vincent Crabbe-Goyle était d'une carrure impressionnante. Debout, il devait dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux brun foncés étaient coupés courts et en pointes et son costume trois-pièces lui dessinait une superbe silhouette.

"Je vois que tu as été du côté moldu aujourd'hui" constata Helen en souriant.

Vincent leva les yeux sur elle et lui rendit son sourire.

"Comment ça va aujourd'hui ma belle ?" lui demanda-t-il chaleureusement tout en se levant et en l'embrassant sur sa tempe. "Et oui, tu as raison, j'avais des affaires à mener dans le monde moldu, aujourd'hui.  
\- Je vais très bien. Le gala de charité s'est très bien déroulé. Greg a appelé. Il a dit qu'il serait de nouveau en retard mais de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner. "

Elle se percha sur son bureau et le regarda avec perspicacité.

"Et comment s'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui mon chéri ?  
\- Surchargé de travail, fatigante, et pourtant c'était une bonne journée" répondit Vincent avec un sourire las.

Helen eut une moue soucieuse.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'a contrarié, Vinny ?" demanda prudemment Helen. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?  
\- Tout et rien" avoua Vincent. "Tout parce que peu importe ce que nous faisons pour ces gens, ce ne sera jamais assez pour faire oublier que l'on a été à Serpentard ou le fait que nous avons aidé la famille Malfoy pendant la guerre. Et rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela et que dorénavant je ne le veux même plus."

Vincent sonda Helen de ses doux yeux brun foncé.

"Nous partirons dès que Damian et Gloria auront obtenu leurs diplômes à Poudlard. Je ne mettrai pas ma famille en danger plus longtemps.  
\- Vinny, soupira Helen tristement, es-tu sûr ? Où irons-nous ? Et pour le mariage de Luther et Gloria ?  
\- J'en ai déjà discuté avec Luther. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait lui en parler, mais ils envisagent un nouvel endroit probablement la France ou l'Italie d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quant à savoir où nous irons, la famille que va rencontrer Greg ce soir déterminera notre choix. "

Vincent se leva et regarda à travers les fenêtres de son bureau donnant sur les jardins de sa maison. Helen arriva derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie" dit Vincent. "Greg a également vécu dans les alentours. Nous avons été amis depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, et nous sommes amoureux depuis notre quatrième année à Poudlard. C'est ici notre maison et ces putains de flagorneurs à l'esprit étroit nous forcent la main pour nous faire partir. Ils veulent nous faire céder mais je ne leur accorderai pas cette satanée satisfaction. Blaise et moi en avons discuté, nous allons retirer la totalité de notre soutien monétaire en Grande-Bretagne."

Helen haleta.

"Nos entreprises ont déjà été vendues et nous sommes complètement installés sur le marché international.  
\- Mais pour les villages...  
\- Nous continuerons de les soutenir mais le reste du monde Sorcier souffrira."

Vincent se tourna vers Helen et sourit tristement

"On t'a entraînée dans nos problèmes, Greg et moi. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu décidais de partir, après tout, tu n'as pas signé pour ça.  
\- Vincent Crabbe-Goyle tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu de débiter de telles inepties !" riposta Helen avec véhémence. "Je vous aime ton mari et toi ainsi que nos deux beaux garçons. Quand j'ai dit que je porterais vos enfants et que je ferais partie de leurs vies, j'ai voulu dire contre vents et marées. Les temps sont durs et je n'abandonnerai personne. Après tout, renifla-t-elle, ne suis-je pas un membre de cette famille ? Parce que je me souviens distinctement que tu as dis que c'était le cas."

Vincent se mit à rire et serra Helen contre lui.

"Si j'étais hétéro, j'aurais voulu épouser une femme telle que toi.  
\- Eh bien remercie Merlin que ce ne soit pas le cas car nous nous serions quitté en mauvais terme."

Helen et Vincent se tournèrent au son de la voix amusée de Greg. Les yeux de Vincent s'adoucirent et Helen recula en affichant un tendre sourire alors que Vincent embrassait son mari.

"Jamais" souffla Vincent.

Greg rit puis s'approcha d'Helen et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer.

"Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ma jolie, heureuse de me voir, alors que tu tentes de me voler mon mari ?"

Helen renifla.

"Je ne crois guère avoir la stature ou l'anatomie adéquate pour retenir son attention, Greg. Et je pensais, Très cher, que tu serais en retard.  
\- Je le croyais aussi, mais deux de mes patients sont allés consulter d'autres médicomages parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être touchés par et je cite : "des mains ayant trempé dans la magie noire", alors je suis parti."

Helen fronça les sourcils.

"Je vais devoir cogner quelques têtes ? Quel est le problème avec ces gens ?" répliqua sèchement Helen en précédant le couple dans la salle à manger.

Vincent enveloppa d'un bras la taille de Greg et gloussa.

"Qui aurait cru qu'une Poufsouffle serait aussi protectrice envers des Serpentard hein ?  
\- La vrai question serait : pouvons-nous vraiment lâcher Helen sur des sorciers sans méfiance ou bien est-ce trop barbare ?"

Vincent rit et secoua la tête.

"Trop barbare, c'est sûr."

Luther Crabbe-Goyle se trouvait dans sa suite de luxe avec vue sur les toits de Londres. Il était furieux de ce qu'il avait appris de son papa. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être si cruels ? Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça à son père ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ses yeux marron chocolat se firent calculateurs. Il détourna son regard de la vue et s'approcha de son bureau où il attrapa de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans les flammes.

"Damian."

Sa voix profonde remplit le silence de la salle alors qu'il attendait, puis la tête de son frère cadet apparut.

"Hey, comment ça va ?" demanda Damian.

Luther secoua la tête.

"Pas très bien. Papa m'a appelé aujourd'hui et il déménage. Nous partons d'Angleterre."

Damian ne dit rien, mais Luther pouvait dire à quel point cela blessait son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que Père a dit à ce sujet ?  
\- Il accepte aussi. Normalement, ce ne sera pas avant votre diplôme à Gloria et toi. La situation empire de jour en jour Damian."

Damian soupira et hocha la tête.

"Je sais c'est assez mauvais ici aussi. Gloria et moi essayons de prendre soin des première et deuxième années, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Luther, qu'avons-nous fait à ces gens ?  
\- Rien, gronda Luther. Ils sont juste malveillants. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Garde la tête haute et fais attention à ma fiancée. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive je t'envoie un cognard sur la tête.  
\- Oui, Monsieur, mon grand frère" le salua Damian.

Ils rirent ensemble un peu, puis Damian devint vraiment solennel.

"Fait attention Luther, je t'aime frangin.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, petit frère" répliqua calmement Luther en mettant fin à la communication.

Chassant son inquiétude de ne pouvoir être là pour protéger son frère ou Gloria, Luther alimenta les flammes de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

"Manoir Crabbe-Goyle !" cria-t-il avant de disparaître.

Dion survola avec un regard de dégoût inscrit sur son visage le monde sorcier britannique.

" **Peuple pathétique** " se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il détourna la vue et regarda un grand miroir orné, posé dans un coin de la chambre.

" **Montre-moi mon compagnon** " dit-il clairement.

Le miroir ondula et Remus endormi apparut devant les yeux de Dion. Malgré l'épuisement et les années de privations marquant le visage de son bien-aimé, pour lui, il était le plus bel homme.

" **Bientôt, Remus, tu obtiendras ce que tu étais destiné à avoir. Et ils obtiendront ce qu'ils méritent pour les blessures infligées à toi et au reste de ta famille**."

Dion se détourna du miroir et sortit de la pièce en silence.

Dumbledore leva les yeux quand Ron entra dans son bureau.

"Bonnes nouvelles ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron le regarda tristement et secoua la tête.

"Les familles Zabini et Crabbe-Goyle ont vendu leurs entreprises. Ils ont retiré tous leurs financements" annonça Ron avec hésitation.

Dumbledore devint très calme et Ron absorba la pointe de la magie se déployant dans l'air.

"Amenez-moi Blaise, Vincent et Greg, maintenant" ordonna poliment Dumbledore.  
\- Umm, je ne peux pas Monsieur" répondit Ron embarrassé.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil.

"Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Ils ont coupé toutes relations avec le monde des sorciers, sauf avec leurs enfants et leurs contacts à l'étranger" termina Ron sans conviction.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

"Arrangez-vous pour trouver une solution.  
\- Mais…  
\- Maintenant !"

Ron n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et déguerpit loin de Dumbledore dont le froncement de sourcil n'avait pas diminué. Comment osaient-ils le défier ? Il leur montrerait qui était le plus malin.

Ils paieront cher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice :** **Indifferente**

 **Note:** le 24 mai 2016 : désolée pour l'attente.

Merci à Sunakotatji pour ses rewiews

Chapitre Cinq

Remus déposa son livre sur le côté et inhala l'odeur profonde et riche de l'arbre de forêt dans lequel il était perché. Une de ses jambes pendait négligemment par dessus une branche alors qu'il était adossé contre un vieux tronc robuste. Le feuillage vert sur toutes les branches était assez dense pour l'abriter des rayons du soleil. Il était complètement à l'aise et satisfait mais il s'ennuyait. Ses vingt dernières années avaient été remplies de tant de tensions qu'il ne savait plus comment savourer la vie, tout simplement.

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'un mois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il se demandait souvent ce qui se passait en Grande-Bretagne, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'avait pas le cœur à poser cette question. Le Monde Sorcier Britannique n'avait pas traité Harry avec le dixième du respect qu'il méritait pour avoir mis sa famille et lui en danger pour les sauver. De même le couple Zabini, et les Crabbe-Goyle, qui faisaient pourtant partie des Maisons les plus liées à la Magie Noire, avaient risqué leur vie pour un groupe d'ingrats. À présent, ces deux familles envisageaient même de s'éloigner, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se souvint que la seule chose les en ayant empêchés, était Gloria et Damian qui n'étaient toujours pas sortis de Poudlard. Mais Remus savait que ces deux enfants étaient brillants et termineraient probablement plus tôt.

Il fallait espérer que Dumbledore les laissent partir. Remus soupira profondément et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il fut une fois encore confronté au visage intemporel de Dion, à ses yeux bleus et insondables, à ses écailles d'argent et à son sourire entendu. Qu'avait-il de particulier pour que l'estomac de Remus fasse des sauts périlleux, dès qu'il pensait à lui ? Au moment où Remus s'installait pour profiter d'une bonne lecture, ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et la branche sur laquelle il était négligemment assis, ploya sous le poids ajouté.

Remus leva les yeux et son regard rencontra le visage hilare de Dion.

" **Bien le bonjour loup-garou, comment allez-vous ?** "

Cette voix fit fondre Remus comme du chocolat noir et il frissonna de plaisir. Les yeux de Dion se dilatèrent à cette vue et il pria la Déesse pour obtenir le droit de le réclamer comme sien, ici et maintenant… Mais il devait être patient. Remus était toujours en convalescence.

"Je vais bien, et vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à me parler ? Est-ce que vous cherchez Harry ou Draco ? Ils sont...  
 **-** **en train de faire l'amour sur leur balcon**." déclara Dion avec un sourire espiègle.

Remus rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et étouffa un rire.

"Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le savoir" répondit-il légèrement, mais il sourit au dragon assis en face de lui.  
\- **C'est important, au contraire, car vous pensez être indigne de ma présence compte tenu de qui et de ce que je suis**. **Eh bien, je suis ici, Remus, pour vous apprendre que je me suis beaucoup informé à votre sujet et que vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus saisissants que je n'ai jamais vu ou rencontré**."

Dion ronronnait presque et Remus cligna des yeux.

"Ne dîtes pas des choses comme ça, je suis juste un loup-garou. Même le monde des sorciers n'accorde pas beaucoup d'attention aux gens comme moi.  
\- **Eh bien le monde des sorciers est dirigé par un paquet d'idiots**."déclara Dion d'une voix sourde." **Si vous aviez vécu n'importe où ailleurs vous seriez respecté, vénéré et même un peu craint. Être un loup-garou n'a rien de honteux. Seuls ceux qui ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas pensent que vous êtes inférieur**."

Remus le dévisagea avec méfiance. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce seulement la Grande-Bretagne qui traitait les créatures sombres aussi mal ?

"Comment pourrais-je vous croire quand je connais seulement cette vie ?"

Dion le regarda en plissant ses yeux bleus. Il était peiné pour Remus.

" **Voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Je vous montrerai mon monde... Qui** **bientôt sera notre monde.**  
\- Notre ? Je ne comprends pas ?  
\- **Me fais-tu confiance Remus ?** " l'interrogea solennellement Dion.

Remus regarda sa main tendue, puis hocha tristement la tête.

"Je fais à peine confiance à mon ombre. Comment pourrais-je avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de confiance envers quelqu'un rencontré environ un mois plus tôt ? s'enquit-il.  
\- **Pourras-tu un jour me faire confiance ?** **Penses-tu que tu peux faire cela ?** "

Remus sentait les battements sourds de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Merlin qu'avait de particulier ce dragon lui donnant envie de laisser échapper qu'il le suivrait aux confins de la terre s'il le lui demandait. Dans l'état où il était, il répondit sans réfléchir.

"Oui."

Remus plaqua une main sur sa bouche, surpris par sa réponse directe. Dion lui sourit tendrement.

" _ **Fais acte de foi mon loup et suis-moi. Je jure sur la Déesse elle-même que tu ne le regretteras pas. Mets ta confiance et ta foi en moi. Je ne te causerai aucun tort**_." La voix dans sa tête l'envoya quasiment au sol dans une éruption de vertiges. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent et comme dans une transe, Remus posa sa main dans celle de Dion.

Il ne sentit pas une once de regret alors que le monde autour de lui disparaissait.

Severus s'agita légèrement à mesure que Lucius, surpris, se redressait dans son lit, tiré de sa paresseuse rêverie post-coïtale par un énorme puits de puissance venant de nulle part. Puis il reconnut la signature de cette puissance et il sourit.

Il semblait que Dion avait fait preuve d'impatience. Lucius soupira et regarda vers son époux endormi. Évidemment, il comprenait ce sentiment, s'il avait dû attendre encore quelques mois pour Severus, il l'aurait probablement enlevé lui aussi. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant et Lucius avait le sentiment que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes entre ces deux là. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils en pensant au monde magique tel qu'il était. Il semblait que les fils qui maintenaient son précaire équilibre en place se faisaient et se défaisaient à un rythme trop rapide.

Du sang serait versé avant que ce soit fini. Lucius en était sûr. Il priait juste la Déesse pour que sa famille fusse épargnée.

Cependant, il avait déjà le sentiment que cette prière arrivait trop tard.

Gloria tambourina à la porte une nouvelle fois. La panique parcourait ses veines tel un venin. De grandes mains douces saisirent son poing et des bras familiers l'enlacèrent. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, se retourna et pressa son visage contre la robe de Damian.

"Comment peuvent-ils faire cela ? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Damian regarda devant lui la porte verrouillée. Aujourd'hui était censé être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Ils étaient tout juste diplômés. Leurs parents étaient si fiers d'eux ! Tout s'était passé comme prévu jusqu'à leur retour dans leur suite commune. Dès que Gloria avait fermé la porte derrière eux, Damian sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa pire crainte fut confirmée quand il constata qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sortir.

Ils étaient enfermés dans leur chambre comme de vulgaires possessions. Et un seul homme possédait la magie pour les libérer : Dumbledore. Ce ne pouvait être que Dumbledore ! Damian toucha la tempe de Gloria quand celle-ci commença à pleurer et il se concentra comme son Père lui avait appris. La magie guérisseuse coula entre ses doigts et il rattrapa doucement la jeune fille comme elle tombait dans un sommeil réparateur.

Les sillons laissés par ses larmes gâtaient son maquillage et Damian dut réprimer la rage que cette vue causa. Elle avait été tellement excitée. Cela aurait été la première fois qu'elle yoyait Luther depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école trois ans plus tôt. Bien sûr, il y avait les vacances de Noël et tout le reste. Cependant cette fois, elle lui avait annoncé avec enthousiasme qu'ils allaient faire le tour de l'Europe.

"Luther veut me gâter et passer du temps seul avec moi avant notre mariage !"

Damian avait souri en entendant son cri excité, pas vraiment Serpentard.

"Je pensais que c'était censé être votre lune de miel ?" l'avait-il taquiné.

Gloria lui avait jeté un sort de Langue-de-Plomb mais ses yeux bleus avaient brillé d'amusement.

"Appelle ça une lune de miel prénuptiale. Il sait qu'il a été très occupé et n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec moi comme je l'aurais voulu. C'est sa façon de se rattraper. Tu as le meilleur grand frère du monde !  
\- C'est parce que maman Helen aurait eu sa tête s'il n'avait pas appris les bonnes manières" avait rétorqué Damian, puis ils avaient ri.

Damian se coucha sur le canapé et maugréa qu'ils avaient tous les deux baissé leur vigilance. Ils auraient dû savoir que quelque chose allait se passer. Maudit Dumbledore et ses manipulations ! Ses yeux brun foncé se rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait la porte.

Il trouverait un moyen de sortir d'ici, même s'il devait détruire ce maudit château. Personne ne s'en prenait aux Serpentard sans y laisser des plumes.

Personne !

Parfois, Hermione songeait que l'on pouvait oublier que Neville Londubat existait. Il avait été si calme à l'école et était même encore plus tranquille depuis son accident presque vingt ans plus tôt. C'était le même accident qui l'avait rendu assez inoubliable pour la plupart et encore plus oubliable pour les autres. À l'Université des Sorciers, quelques-uns des fabricants de potions les plus doués avaient joué une farce au pauvre garçon. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite serait à jamais marqué dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Certains avaient trouvé la mort ce jour-là alors que les propriétés chimiques de la potion qu'ils brassaient étaient encore inconnues et que les ingrédients avaient généré un explosion toxique.

Ceux qui avaient péri étaient ceux-là même qui avaient joué cette farce.

Neville avait survécu, mais il aurait à jamais un aspect différent. Hermione fixa le calme professeur, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Le Neville dont elle se souvenait était un peu grassouillet mais avait un visage angélique, avec des cheveux noirs hirsutes et de doux yeux brun foncé. Les cheveux de cet homme étaient décolorés en un blanc pur. Et ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent un croisement entre l'or brillant et le topaze. C'était un contraste saisissant. Toutes les personnes de leur année étaient encore surpris. Il avait survécu alors même qu'il avait reçu la potion en plein visage. Hermione regarda ses élégantes mains gantées et déglutit. C'était l'autre raison qui faisait que certains voulaient oublier Neville.

La potion toxique avait été absorbée dans son système sanguin par sa peau et par sa magie. Cela l'avait laissé dans le coma pendant six mois et à son réveil, comme il tendait la main pour toucher l'infirmière qui l'aidait, elle tomba raide morte.

Poison, avaient déclaré les Médicomages comme cause de la mort. Désormais, n'importe qui n'étant pas une de ses précieuses plantes et entrant en contact avec sa peau serait empoisonné de façon si brutale qu'il tomberait raide mort en un instant. Même Hermione ne lui prêtait plus beaucoup d'attention. Neville était surtout resté seul et s'était retiré si loin des autres, qu'elle avait été surprise de le voir en leur présence ce jour-là.

Cependant, elle-même avait été obligé d'être ici pour ce qui allait probablement se produire. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler à son mari quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Ron, assis auprès d'elle, déglutit fortement. Les professeurs et lui observèrent avec circonspection Blaise et Pansy Zabini, ainsi que Vincent et Gregory Crabbe-Goyle qui venaient vers eux d'un pas nonchalant mais arborant des visages de marbre et des regards flamboyants d'une juste colère.

"Quelle est de raison pour que ma fille soit enfermée comme une criminelle dans cette putain d'école ? menaça Blaise d'une voix traînante. Elle a obtenu son diplôme, non ? Elle devrait être avec sa famille et son fiancé.  
\- Et pourquoi notre fils est-il également enfermé avec Gloria ?"

La voix grave de Vincent n'était plus qu'un grondement et même Dumbledore tressaillit sous la colère de la large et grande silhouette musclée.

"Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, si vous vouliez tous vous calmer" dit Dumbledore d'un ton condescendant. "Nous allons en discuter."

Les quatre anciens Serpentard ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. C'était effrayant comme ils se tenaient tous, attendant de frapper, tel un serpent enroulé guettant une mise à mort.

"Il est vrai qu'ils ont obtenu leur diplôme précocement, cependant, je tiens à les garder ici quelques semaines supplémentaires.  
\- Dans quel but ?" demanda froidement Pansy.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent.

"Pour que votre époux et celui de Gregory reprennent leurs esprits et ordonnent la réouverture de leurs entreprises ici en Angleterre, dit-il.  
\- C'est du chantage" riposta Vincent d'une voix mortellement calme. "Nos familles ont supporté les conneries de ce pays pendant presque trente ans. Elles ont supporté tous les chuchotements, les rumeurs et les menaces, chaque amende qui ne cessait d'arriver, même après que l'on nous a promis que cela s'arrêterait."

Vincent s'avança et les professeurs, excepté Neville, reculèrent devant ses yeux menaçants.

"Nous avons souffert pour vous. Vous : de sales manipulateurs. Nous avons fait des choses innommables afin que votre précieux Poudlard et votre monde soient à jamais débarrassés de Voldemort et c'est ainsi que vous nous remerciez ? Nos vies sont semées d'embûches en raison des préjugés, de l'ignorance et de l'arrogance des sorciers et sorcières qui sont trop lâches pour nous le dire en face. Nous en avons assez.  
\- Nous avons besoin de vos enfants pour être en sécurité...  
\- Vous avez besoin de notre argent, l'interrompit Blaise avec un ricanement avant de poursuivre calmement : Les familles Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, et Parkinson ont toujours été les plus riches de toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Maintenant que nous nous sommes mariés et que les Malfoy ont quitté ce monde, avec raison d'ailleurs, nous sommes tout ce qui reste à la Grande- Bretagne pour éviter la faillite, car elle n'a plus d'argent. N'est ce pas Dumbledore ? Les coffres du ministère ont finalement été saignés à blanc par une mauvaise gestion et de mauvais usages. Alors vous avez besoin de nous pour les renflouer, conclut-il en désignant sa femme, ses deux amis et lui-même.  
\- Vous croulez sous l'or, rétorqua Ron méchamment. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de tout cet argent ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu en veux un peu, la belette ?" répondit sarcastiquement Gregory. "Cet argent nous appartient de droit et de naissance, nous pouvons l'utiliser comme bon nous semble."

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et secoua la tête.

"Vous ne saurez donc jamais vous arrêter... Pas tant que nous ne serons pas tous sous votre contrôle, n'est ce pas ? Où sont notre fils Damian et la fille de Blaise et Pansy : Gloria ? Vous n'avez aucun droit et aucune autorité pour les garder ici. Ils ont obtenu leur diplôme. Vous n'avez plus aucune emprise sur eux.  
\- Pas tout à fait, sourit Dumbledore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent le pied en dehors de Poudlard, ils sont sous ma juridiction."

Son sourire devint un peu fou.

"Comment pourraient-ils partir, alors que je suis le seul à savoir où ils sont ? Souvenez-vous, Poudlard est un vrai labyrinthe et je suis ici depuis bientôt un siècle !  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un fils de pute" souffla Pansy.

Personne ne dit rien et aucun bruit ne fut fait alors que les quatre plus riches de l'élite sorcière regardèrent Dumbledore avec une colère glaciale mais aussi avec un peu de crainte. Le raclement d'une chaise qu'on abandonne surprit tout le monde. Neville se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

"Professeur Londubat" l'arrêta la voix de Dumbledore, mais Neville était déjà face à face avec Vincent à ce moment-là.

"Oui, monsieur le Directeur ?"

La voix de Neville était devenue profonde au fil des ans et sa tranquillité retentit dans la salle toujours silencieuse.

"Où allez-vous ?  
\- Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-il avec découragement tout en passant rapidement une note à Vincent."

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et Neville esquissa un demi-sourire aux quatre anciens Serpentard, avant de disparaître tel un fantôme dans le hall sombre.

"Vous pensez à ce qui est en jeu ?" interrogea impérieusement Dumbledore

Vincent ne dit rien, mais se retourna et sortit. Les autres le suivirent et la porte claqua derrière eux résonnant dans la salle toujours silencieuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" siffla Pansy alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le salon cossu du Manoir Zabini.  
\- Il dit et je cite : « Quittez le pays comme vous l'aviez planifié et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ramènerai vos enfants dans deux semaines en France. » Et c'est signé Neville Londubat."

Vincent interrogea en fronçant les sourcils :

"Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix" murmura Greg.

Neville laissa ses doigts courir le long de la pierre sombre dans les donjons en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Il savait que les deux adolescents ne seraient pas là. Dumbledore était trop malin pour ça. Il sourit un peu au souvenir du regard surpris de Vincent plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait un jour une émotion humaine sur les visages des anciens Serpentard, ni sur ceux des Serpentard actuels d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il pensa à la belle Gloria Zabini qui était aussi prévenante qu'intelligente. Il sourit comme il a ajouta : pleine de finesse, ambitieuse, et carrément inquiétante à la réflexion.

Mais le souvenir de l'énergique et beau visage de Damian lui fit faire une pause.

Il ne devait pas convoiter l'un de ses élèves. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois le nom de Damian sur son cahier d'appel, il avait eu peur que l'enfant de Vincent et Gregory soit comme ses pères au même âge. Cependant, il avait été surpris quand un jeune homme sérieux et mature était entré dans sa classe.

Et puis toute sa vie paisible s'envola dans un nuage de fumée. Le garçon lui faisait clairement peur, l'effrayait au plus profond de son âme. Après l'accident Neville s'était résigné à une vie sans amis, sans famille et sans amour. Il avait accepté cela, même si les premières années avaient été difficiles, c'était devenu plus facile avec le temps.

Les années avaient passé et il était revenu à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant. Sa vie était devenue ennuyeuse de régularité. C'était au début de l'année passée, quand Damian était entré en septième année, que Neville eut l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il était grand, beaucoup plus que Neville et aussi grand si ce n'est plus que son père. Sa tête était recouverte d'épais et soyeux cheveux brun foncé. Il avait des yeux couleur chocolat, les plus sombres et les plus profonds que Neville n'avait jamais vus. Même Luther, qui avait pourtant créé la surprise par sa beauté quand il était arrivé à l'école, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Damian aux yeux de Neville.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber amoureux. Encore moins d'un jeune homme de vingt ans mon cadet" murmura Neville sans cesser de faire courir ses doigts gantés le long des murs du couloir jusqu'à ce que la texture distincte de magie fût remplacée par quelque chose de tangible. Comme Neville l'avait découvert, toute l'école s'était imbibée de magie au fil des ans, elle possédait sa propre signature magique. Cependant, lorsque quelqu'un créait de la magie autour de lui comme l'ajout d'une porte ou d'une salle particulière, il laissait une très faible vague de magie. Il valait mieux être rapide pour la sentir parce que Poudlard aspirait la nouvelle magie comme une éponge et ça devenait comme tout le reste de l'école : éternel et ennuyeux.

Neville regarda le mur en face de lui avec un petit sourire. Une porte dérobée, c'était donc de cette façon que le vieux bougre l'avait fait, pensa Neville alors que ses mains gantées parcouraient le périmètre autour de l'endroit où la porte aurait dû être.

Lentement, pour ne pas perturber la magie, Neville ôta ses gants et plaça ses mains au centre de la paroi, où un portrait devait être dissimulé.

"Laissez-moi entrer, gardien, je veux aider ces enfants" murmura-t-il dans un léger souffle.

 _ **Vous êtes comme mes frères, les sorciers empoisonnés. Comment est-ce possible ?  
**_ - _ **Accident de potions il y a des années. Je suis entièrement venimeux. Nul ne peut me toucher, sauf un autre serpent et les plantes**_.  
- _ **Ah ! Démonstration de votre manque de connaissance, jeune homme ! Il existe quelqu'un qui peut vous toucher et ne pas mourir**_.

Neville faillit faiblir dans sa concentration.

 _ **Qui ?  
**_ - _ **Un guérisseur très spécial. Celui qui a un genre de guérison annihilant tout ce qui pourrait perpétuellement nuire. C'est une magie innée, une bénédiction des dieux inférieurs. Un seul est né cette génération. Vous le rencontrerez bientôt**_ fit laconiquement la voix du serpent avant que Neville ne sente l'ouverture du portrait.

Neville était secoué, mais cela renforça sa détermination et il se dirigea rapidement dans la salle avant que les alarmes n'avisent quelqu'un que quelque chose clochait.

Gloria et Damian levèrent les yeux brusquement comme quelqu'un entrait par l'ouverture du portrait.

"Professeur Londubat !" chuchota Gloria.

L'homme sourit timidement mais son visage redevint une fois de plus aussi sombre qu'une gargouille.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps" dit-il rapidement. "Prenez vos affaires ou du moins autant que vous pouvez en emporter...  
\- Nous avons tout expédié avant-hier, en pensant que nous allions à la maison, répondit Damian. Tout ce que nous avons sont nos baguettes et quelques bourses de gallions.  
\- C'est suffisant. Pressons-nous, dit encore Neville en poussant à nouveau le portrait et en scannant rapidement la salle. Vite, nous devons être au moins à l'entrée de la forêt avant d'utiliser un portoloin pour nous rendre chez moi."

Il regarda ses deux élèves – ses anciens élèves – et sourit légèrement.

"Nous devrons y rester pendant quelques jours avant d'essayer d'entrer en France, mais je suis sûr que tout sera mieux qu'ici, non ?"

Gloria et Damian montrèrent leur accord en le suivant par la porte. Il laissa le portrait se refermer et la barrière s'abattre à nouveau. Le rire du serpent dans le tableau résonna dans l'esprit du professeur.

 _ **Celui que vous cherchez**_ _ **est plus proche que vous ne le pensez**_.

Neville secoua la tête et pria son cœur de ne pas trop espérer que quelqu'un quelque part puisse le toucher. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce ne pouvait pas l'être.

Damian secoua la tête tandis que Gloria demandait à nouveau où Neville les emmenait. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur expliquer, pensait-il et il le lui avait déjà dit. Ils avaient fui de Poudlard par la Forêt Interdite, puis le portoloin les avait amenés dans ce qui semblait être un quartier plutôt mal famé.

Le Professeur Londubat semblait savoir où il allait. Leur rythme était rapide et sans à-coup. Ils ressemblaient à tout le monde dans cette ruelle : manteau sombre couvrant tout le corps, les rendant incorporels et sûrement effrayants s'ils se fiaient à la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer à les voyant.

"C'est ici."

Damian et Gloria regardèrent le bâtiment décrépit mais ne dirent rien et entrèrent. Neville verrouilla la porte de façon moldue et magique. Ils descendirent trois étages dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble et lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, Damian n'était préparé à rien de ce qui se présenta devant ses yeux. Si le halètement que laissa échapper Gloria était fiable, elle était aussi étonnée que lui.

C'était comme une perle fine au milieu d'une décharge. Un feu rugissant éclairait la pièce dans une lueur chaleureuse et réconfortante. Un grand tapis oriental recouvrait le plancher et un ensemble de mobilier de cuir noir était installé dans la pièce. Ce qui frappa le plus Damian était le fait que les plantes semblaient être partout. C'était comme marcher dans une petite forêt tropicale.

"C'est beau" souffla Gloria.

Neville eut un petit rire.

"Venez par ici, je vais vous montrer vos chambres" fit-il en les guidant dans le couloir sur la gauche.

Alors qu'ils le suivaient, les deux adolescents admiraient autour d'eux les sols de bois lisses recouverts de rainures d'un vert luxueux et les murs couverts de vignes et de peintures murales représentant tout et rien. Neville ouvrit une porte sur la gauche et hocha la tête en direction de Gloria.

"Vous pouvez dormir ici, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de vêtements pour vous, mais si vous voulez me donner vos tailles, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais...  
\- Non, merci professeur. C'est beau, s'exclama Gloria en regardant autour d'elle. La chambre avait été décorée dans de riches nuances bleues allant de la teinte de la nuit sombre à la lumière bleue pâle.  
\- Merci."

Neville rougit, mais acquiesça et retourna rapidement dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte

"Vous dormirez juste en face de cette pièce" dit-il doucement en ouvrant une autre porte.

La chambre était de la même grandeur, mais faite de coloris opposés. Le noir et l'or avaient fusionné pour former une chambre très masculine mais confortable.

"Merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous, dit Damian Je sais que vous aurez beaucoup d'ennuis pour cela."

Le jeune homme regarda son professeur rougir et incliner la tête, son visage disparaissant sous ses cheveux blancs surprenants

"Ce n'est pas un problème, et puis, ils mettront du temps avant de remarquer mon départ."

Les mots étaient amers, mais également empreints de tristesse.

"Il semblerait que je sois tout à fait insignifiant" continua Neville avec un petit sourire. "Dormez bien M. Crabbe-Goyle, nous devrions rester ici quelques jours. J'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour traverser la Manche dans trois jours, par des moyens moldus. Je prie pour que tout se passe bien. Bonne nuit."

Puis il était parti.

 _Il semblerait que je sois tout à fait insignifiant._ Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Damian et il chuchota :

"Je ne vous oublierai jamais."

Draco leva les yeux de son piano, son jeu s'arrêtant. La douce musique flottait dans la brise. Il ferma les yeux alors que l'ancienne magie balayait tout autour de lui, et il sourit, réconforté par son étreinte.

 _Remus est avec son Prince Dragon. Ne vous inquiétez pas plus longtemps pour lui._

Draco était choqué. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Prince Dragon et il sourit. C'était merveilleux, mais la pensée suivante estompa entièrement son sourire et le fit vaciller de surprise comme il se précipitait hors de sa salle de musique pour trouver Harry.

 _Les familles que vous avez laissées derrière vous sont en grand danger. Ils doivent quitter l'Angleterre ou une tragédie va leur arriver. Un ancien allié aidera puis aura besoin de votre aide pour guérir. Annoncez-le à votre Seigneur suprême, MAINTENANT._

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux la fois suivante, ce fut pour voir un regard ambre fixé sur lui. Il sursauta, le loup cligna des yeux, puis le flaira à nouveau. Enfin, il sembla scintiller et un homme apparut à sa place. Il avait des cheveux auburn coupés courts et partant dans tous les sens, un sourire insolent traversait son visage agréable son torse était zébré de griffures mais finement ciselé.

"Hey mon pote ! Tu es réveillé !"

Les yeux ambre dansaient joyeusement et avec tant de malice que Remus eu l'impression que le jeune homme avait l'habitude de semer le trouble.

"Hum, bonjour, qui êtes vous ?  
\- Oh pardon, mon nom est Killian et tu es Remus.  
\- Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- C'est sa Majesté qui me l'a dit" renifla Killian comme si la question de Remus était une insulte.

Mais cette expression s'effaça vite et fut remplacée par un large sourire enfantin.

"Je suis censé t'aider.  
\- M'aider à quoi ?"

Le sourire décontracté de Killian devint narquois.

"Devenir un véritable loup-garou, quoi d'autre ?"

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes.

"Un quoi ?  
\- Tu es si faible que c'en est gênant. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais près de cinq fois plus fort. Nous avons besoin de te remplumer également. Sa Majesté le prince Dion aime ses amants avec de la viande sur les os."

Killian cligna de l'œil et Remus devint écarlate.

"Oh tu rougis, comme c'est mignon !  
\- Attendez une minute, vous avez dit : lorsque vous aviez mon âge. Vous ne devez pourtant pas dépasser la trentaine !" s'exclama Remus.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel comme pour s'exhorter à la patience.

"Si tu avais exploité ta pleine capacité, tu aurais l'air aussi jeune que moi. Sache, mon cher ami, que je suis âgé de près de cinq cents ans. Mon Maître, Maître Hadès, a près de deux mille ans et il semble encore plus jeune que moi !"

Killian souffla à cela.

"J'imagine que c'est parce j'ai eu une vie bien plus difficile."

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir, puis sourit à Remus.

"Eh bien, peu importe, tu le rencontreras demain. Bye !"

Et l'homme redevint loup, lécha un côté du visage de Remus, poussa un grognement ludique et disparut.

Remus cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

Lui faire confiance, lui avait demandé Dion. Eh bien non merci ! Remus ricana et se dirigea vers le balcon pensant qu'il allait voir la forêt familière de la terre de Harry et Draco.

Merlin comme il avait tort. Car aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait que des rues peuplées de toutes sortes de créatures sur lesquelles Remus n'avait jamais rien lu, notamment des Dragons.

Dragons...  
Prince Dragon...

"Oh Merlin, où suis-je ?  
- **Vous êtes à Drakken**."

La voix avait la même teneur que celle de Dion mais Remus avait le sentiment que ce Dragon-là était beaucoup plus vieux. Il se tourna et regarda fixement le grand dragon aux écailles noires descendant d'un côté de son visage.

" **C'est notre capitale et vous mon cher loup-garou allez rester ici un certain temps**." sourit le Dragon.

"Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- **Je suis Draconis, Empereur et Grand Roi de la Dynastie Dragon. Vous me connaissez en tant que père de Dion, et bientôt en tant que beau-père.**  
\- Je ... beau-père ?" termina Remus sans conviction.

Draconis rit.

" **Je constate qu'il ne vous a encore rien dit, bien peu importe. Vous êtes l'âme sœur de mon fils. Vous vivrez ici pour l'éternité, gouvernant ce royaume – et d'autres – à ses côtés**."

Remus papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois.

"L'âme sœur d'un Prince Dragon… ?"

Remus se sentit paniquer. Draconis, voyant cela, leva les yeux au ciel et toucha de sa main la tempe du loup-garou. Les yeux de Remus roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba dans une obscurité bénite, après avoir cependant murmuré :

"Maudit Prince Dragon…"

Et il sombra dans le sommeil sous le rire amusé de Draconis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice : Indifferente**

 **Note:**

Merci à Sunakotatji pour ses rewiews

Chapitre 6

"Monseigneur, le Grand compagnon Severus est à la porte avec ses enfants" annonça tranquillement une employée de maison. Harry termina de signer le rapport des comptes annuel et lui sourit.

"Merci, dites-leur, s'il vous plaît de m'attendre dans la salle familiale. Je les y rejoindrai rapidement.  
\- Oui, votre grâce" dit-elle et elle disparut de la salle.

Harry soupira alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils et regarda dans le vide. Les nouvelles apportées par Draco la veille résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Leurs amis étaient en danger et ils avaient besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Vince, Greg, Blaise, Pansy et leurs enfants allaient traverser. Il aurait voulu les aider, vraiment par Merlin, mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison.

"Quel gâchis" se murmura à lui-même Harry alors qu'il descendait au rez-de-chaussée à la rencontre de son beau-père.

"Oncle Harry !" s'exclamèrent trois voix de concert. Puis il se retrouva à sourire et rire avec les jumeaux et Sébastian. Adonia et Dysis lui sourirent alors qu'il soulevait Sébastian et lui faisait un grand câlin. Le benjamin rit de joie, ses yeux sombres et insondables pétillèrent. Harry le posa et ébouriffa ses cheveux blond argenté.

"Comment allez-vous tous ?" demanda le maître des lieux.  
\- Très bien merci, nous avons entendu que notre oncle Remus était ici donc nous sommes venus le voir" répondit Adonia.

Harry soupira puis sourit.

"Il semble que Remus ait trouvé son compagnon en la personne du Prince Dion et le Prince a pris sur lui d'amener Remus à son palais. Je ne sais pas quand nous allons voir à nouveau Remus. Par contre, les enfants font du cheval et devraient être dans les écuries."

Harry leur adressa un clin d'œil :

"Voulez-vous vous joindre à eux ?"

Trois hourras retentirent, Sébastian s'enthousiasmant le plus fort, et il courut dehors. Adonia et Dysis rirent et le suivirent à un rythme plus calme. Severus sourit à leur propos, puis se tourna vers Harry.

"C'est bon de te revoir Harry !  
\- Toi aussi papa. Comment ça va ?  
\- Bien, bien, tout se passe parfaitement" répondit Severus.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Tu en es certain?  
\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Que crois-tu que…"

Severus ne put terminer. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Rapidement, Harry se dirigea vers lui et le fit asseoir doucement sur la chaise près de lui.

"Papa... ?"

Harry se figea en prenant connaissance de la signature magique de Severus.

"Tu portes un enfant" reprit-il non comme une question mais comme un fait.

Severus prit de profondes respirations puis grimaça.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais" chuchota-t-il doucement.

Harry appela une femme de ménage aussi calmement que possible et lui demanda une théière pour deux.

" Père le sait-il ?  
\- Je ne sais pas" admit Severus après avoir hésité un instant. "Je suppose qu'il le sait, mais Luc' est plus bête qu'une pierre quand il le veut"

Harry rit.

"Oui, je suis sûr qu'il peut l'être, mais est-il sage pour toi d'être à nouveau enceint ? Après tout, dans la vingtaine d'années écoulées, tu as eu trois enfants tout comme Draco. Le guérisseur a affirmé que pour sa santé, Draco ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants pour au moins quelques décennies. Je suppose qu'il dirait la même chose pour toi.

\- Il est déjà trop tard, je le crains" lui dit Severus.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant que le thé fut versé mais dès que la femme de chambre les laissa, Severus continua.

"J'ai des soupçons depuis des mois. Je suis probablement enceint de trois mois déjà.  
\- C'est-il passé quelque chose récemment qui a rendu père suspicieux ?  
\- Hormis ma fatigue rien qui puisse l'en informer."

Severus prit une gorgée de son thé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de moi et des miens. Ce sont ceux que tu considères comme ta famille qui ont besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Draco dit qu'il jouait du piano quand il a entendu une mélodie portée par le vent. Je suppose que tu pourrais en conclure que cette chanson lui a dit que notre famille encore présente dans le monde de la sorcellerie était en grand danger si elle restait en Angleterre, et que nous devions les aider. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sev. Je voudrais vraiment les aider, mais en même temps...  
\- Tu ne veux pas partir ici, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Severus doucement.

Harry hocha la tête et Severus soupira.

"Harry, Draco ne te blâmerait pas de ne pas vouloir partir, je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas y retourner non plus. Mais tu n'as pas tant le choix que cela. Les options que tu possèdes sont de rester ici et laisser Dumbledore détruire les familles Zabini et Crabbe-Goyle ou les sauver."

Harry regarda son papa et soupira.

"Ce n'est pas véritablement un choix, tu sais."

Sev se pencha, étreignit la main de Harry et sourit.

"Ce n'est pas censé l'être. Tu viens d'être mis au pied du mur c'est tout. Donc, quand vas-tu partir ?  
\- Aussitôt que possible."

 _Il était de retour dans ce satané_ _laboratoire de potion._

 _Il regarda avec un mauvais pressentiment la grande porte métallique se refermer derrière lui. Des ricanements à sa gauche, lui firent baisser sa tête encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà, le faisant trébucher_ _sur ses propres pieds. Les rires le firent tressaillir mais le pire et bien_ … _c'était que Hermione Granger Weasley était assisse juste là_ _et que tout ce qu'elle fit fut de rougir et de se tourner de l'autre côté._

 _"Si vous pouviez, Londubat, avoir la gentillesse de ne pas contribuer à une catastrophe aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que le budget de l'école puisse se permette de réparer vos absurdités."_

 _La voix de Rogue était plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui en soi_ _était un exploit aux proportions épiques. Neville déglutit et marmonna des excuses hâtives._

 _Tandis que le professeur passait en revue les propriétés de la potion, Neville s'assit et commença à prendre des notes. Les railleries et ricanements ne cessaient jamais mais ne le décourageait plus il était habitué._

 _La préparation de la potion se déroulait bien, et ce fut à ce moment-là que tous ses problèmes commencèrent._

 _... "S'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille !" ... "Quelle erreur va encore commettre Neville ?_ _Nous ne voudrions pas te harceler davantage mais..." ... "Que vas-tu faire Neville, lâcher ta grand-mère sur nous ?" ... "Oh tu ne peux pas, elle est morte! Et maintenant tu es seul !"_

… _Seul_  
… _Seul… Si seul…_

 _BOUM_

 _De la douleur... Tellement de cris..._  
 _Ses yeux brûlants... Sa peau lui donnant l'impression qu'elle fondait... Les cris s'arrêtèrent finalement... et puis il n' y eut que du silence._

 _"Ai ... Aidez-moi ..."_

 _Il essaya d'atteindre quelqu'un et ils frappèrent sa main pour la repousser._

 _"Ne le touchez pas, amenez-le à l'infirmerie !"_

 _Il sentit qu'on le lévitait magiquement… puis il n'en sut pas plus…_  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _... Si sombre, si paisible, peut-être -peut-être que je pourrais rester ici..._  
 _... L'obscurité, la noirceur, une abîme..._  
 _... Et puis la lumière et les larmes et la douleur._

 _"Nous sommes désolés M. Londubat,_ _mais vous ne serez plus en mesure de toucher quelqu'un à nouveau."_

 _Aucun contact ?_

 _"La potion que vous avez absorbée vous a rendu aussi venimeux que les serpents les plus mortels du monde. Vous pourrez probablement toucher les plantes, et même quelques animaux, mais aucun sorcier ou sorcière._ _Je me rends compte que la plupart des Londubat ont eu une âme sœur, mais je suppose que quiconque cela puisse être, elle ne pourra pas vous toucher non plus. Il vous faut juste vous habituer à être seul pour le restant de vos jours. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée M. Londubat."_

 _Aucun contact, pas d'amour, rien…_  
… _il ne pourrait rien avoir…_  
 _Seul…_

 _ **Je suis si seul.**_

 _Il hurla._

Damian fut réveillé par un cri si déchirant qu'il fut hors de son lit avant de réaliser qu'il n'était même pas chez lui. Il enfila hâtivement son pantalon et ouvrit la porte avant de plonger dans l'obscurité du couloir. Gloria se précipita également hors de sa chambre.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
\- Je pense que c'était le professeur" déclara Damian.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux à travers le couloir. Les cris avaient cessé aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient venus. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un ensemble de double-portes qui étaient gravées de l'emblème d'un serpent. Damian plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Le serpent siffla et s'enroula sur lui-même.

"Damian !" chuchota durement Gloria.

Damian regardait le serpent, puis tressaillit de surprise quand une voix entra dans son esprit.

 _ **Que voulez-vous**_ _ **jeune homme ?**_ siffla le serpent.  
\- Je veux juste me assurer qu'il va bien. J-Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un crier comme ça auparavant.  
 _ **\- Il fait des cauchemars au sujet de l'accident qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. N'allez pas le bouleverser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.**_

Le serpent n'eut pas à le lui dire deux fois. Damian frappa à la porte, assez fort pour être entendu, mais sans plus. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Des yeux hantés le fixèrent. Les cheveux du professeur Londubat étaient dépeignés et emmêlés, son visage ridé et tendu. Sa douleur et la fatigue apparente le rendaient maladif et provoquaient chez Damian des démangeaisons dans les doigts. Il créait de l'énergie curative, mais il ne pouvait pas...

"Oui ?"

La voix de Neville était rauque d'avoir crié et il avait l'air défait. Damian détestait voir un si beau...

... Attendez, quoi ?

"Je, euh, je vous ai entendu crier, je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.  
\- Je vais bien, c'était juste un cauchemar. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mais s'il vous plaît retourner dans vos lits. Dormez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, nous devons attendre trois jours avant que nous soyons en mesure de quitter ces lieux. J'espère que d'ici là, vos parents seront en France et que nous pourrons les rencontrer là-bas, comme prévu."

Il hocha la tête poliment et ferma la porte au nez de Damian.

"Il a dit que ce n'était rien ?" murmura Gloria incrédule. "Il a crié comme s'il était en train de mourir.  
\- C'est peut-être le cas, dit Damian. Il suffit de penser qu'il n'a touché personne depuis plus d'une décennie. Je suis sûr que cela le tue lentement. Personne ne mérite de vivre une semi-existence. Absolument personne."

Helen marchait à travers la maison désormais vide. C'était sa maison depuis plus de vingt ans. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et les essuya. Elle avait peut-être été à Poufsouffle quand elle était à Poudlard, mais vivant dans une maison pleine de Serpentard depuis deux décennies, elle avait appris une chose ou deux. Par exemple : ne pas laisser personne savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ni comment elle se sentait. Les seules fois où elle s'exprimait vraiment c'était en présence de ses quatre garçons, de Gloria et de ses parents.

"Hé, tout va bien ?"

Helen sourit et leva les yeux vers Greg.

"Juste nostalgique, c'est tout. Tout est prêt ?  
\- Oui, ça l'est, nous devons partir maintenant."

La voix de Greg devint un peu rauque et il soupira.

"Allons-y Je suis juste derrière toi."

Ils sortirent tous deux par la porte de devant et se retrouvèrent avec Vincent. Le Manoir était silencieux et sombre et il le resterait pendant de nombreuses années.

Pansy regarda son jardin pour la dernière fois, puis lui tourna le dos. Elle avait sa famille, un merveilleux ami, amant et mari en la personne de Blaise et l'étoile la plus précieuse dans sa vie : Gloria. C'était tout ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

"Chérie, tu es prête ?" lui demanda Blaise.

Pansy remonta le capuchon de son manteau sur ses cheveux blonds et hocha la tête. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime Blaise.  
-Je t'aime Pansy" dit-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule et ils disparurent rapidement quittant leur sombre maison ancestrale et vide sans eux.

"Merde, ils sont partis !" cria Ron aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle regardait son mari et ses amis terroriser les elfes de maison du Manoir Crabbe-Goyle.

"Où sont-ils allés ?!" cria-t-il à un elfe de maison.

L'elfe se contenta de le regarder, puis secoua sa grosse tête.

"Gumpy pas dire aux gens mauvais où sont allés les Maîtres. Maintenant, le Manoir devient très en colère, partez et ne revenez pas."

Gumpy fit claquer ses doigts et disparut.

"Merde !"

Et puis un courant d'air d'un froid glacial souffla à travers la maison. Ron était idiot parfois, Hermione se l'était admis à elle-même, mais il n'était pas si stupide. Il prit cette sensation inquiétante comme la preuve que l'elfe avait dit vrai et demanda à l'Ordre de partir.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de la propriété, d'antiques protections s'enclenchèrent interdisant l'entrée pour tout le monde. Ron jura mais Hermione se tut.

"Nous devons aller vérifier le Manoir Zabini, murmura Ron.  
\- Nous trouverons la même chose, dit Hermione. "Eux aussi, auront disparu.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ils sont partis Ron, tenons-nous en à cela" riposta Hermione sèchement.

Seamus accourut à eux à bout de souffle, le visage solennel.

"Nous avons un problème.  
\- Lequel ? demanda Ron  
\- Le Manoir Zabini est vide comme une coquille, les défenses ancestrales sur la maison sont en hausse et nous venons de découvrir que Gloria Zabini et Damian Crabbe-Goyle sont sortis de leurs chambres, d'une manière ou une autre  
\- Impossible ! Dumbledore a lui-même placé les boucliers, s'exclama Hermione.  
\- Ils ont été aidés.  
\- Qui ?  
\- À votre avis, gromela Seamus."

Hermione pesta :

"Londubat !"

Neville se cacha dans les ombres comme Ron, Hermione et Seamus couraient après lui. Les Aurors et les membres de l'ordre étaient partout. L'effroi remplit l'estomac de Neville. Ils n'auraient pas trois jours. Ils devaient quitter le pays ce soir. Dumbledore allait quadriller ce lieu, les sorts seraient surveillés et tout ce qui sortirait de la norme serait vérifié. Il recula rapidement en direction des ruelles de sa maison.

Une promenade de minuit pour calmer son cœur et son esprit après son cauchemar s'était métamorphosée en poursuite. Quelqu'un l'avait découvert et l'avait recherché. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils seraient après lui aussi rapidement, mais peut-être qu'il ne leur avait pas accordé assez de crédit. Ils avaient Hermione de leur côté.

Quand Neville arriva dans sa maison, il s'y engouffra rapidement et resta au rez-de chaussée. Il frappa aux portes de ses deux protégés et attendit. Gloria sortit toujours habillée de son linge de nuit, mais ses yeux bleus étaient alertes. Neville eut l'impression que son corps s'enflamma de désir à la vue du regard assoupi de Damian. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux, sa poitrine dénudée offrait à la vision de Neville de larges épaules, des abdominaux ciselés et un torse musclé.

"Professeur ?" interrogea Gloria.

Neville sourit un peu tristement.

"Changement de plans, nous devons partir maintenant. Apparemment, ils sont allés vérifier chez vos parents en premier."

Il s'interrompit et dit :

"Ils ont suivi mes conseils et ont quitté les lieux immédiatement. En les trouvant partis, je présume qu'ils sont allés vérifier ce qu'il en était de vous et...  
\- ils ont relevé notre absence et la vôtre, je suppose, compléta Damian en bâillant comme il se réveillait. Donnez-nous quelques minutes."

Il disparut dans sa chambre. Gloria en fit de même. Neville se tenait là et les attendait. Pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leurs uniformes scolaires. Neville hocha la tête et ensuite pressa sur une fente du mur de la chambre de Gloria. Le mur s'écarta et il se glissa à travers le passage, le maintenant ouvert pour eux. Gloria se retrouva entre les deux hommes alors qu'ils se précipitèrent le long du chemin humide.

"Où allons-nous exactement aujourd'hui ?" demanda Gloria. Neville ne répondit pas immédiatement, Gloria le laissa réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parla enfin :

"Je vais vous dire honnêtement : je n'en suis pas sûr. Dumbledore fera boucler la ville rapidement. Nous devons rejoindre le Londres moldu, qui n'est pas trop loin de là où nous sommes actuellement. Après cela, je vais voir si je peux nous trouver une chambre, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille s'arrêter maintenant."

Gloria hocha la tête :

"Je comprends, plus il y aura de kilomètres entre nous et eux et mieux ce sera. Avez-vous d'autres amis ou quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance en dehors de l'Angleterre ?"

Neville secoua la tête.

"Grand-mère est morte deux ans après que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de Poudlard. Elle m'a laissé une modeste fortune que j'ai investi et regardé grandir au point d'avoir plus d'argent que je ne pourrais jamais dépenser. Quand j'ai eu vingt-et-un ans, soit un an après sa mort, l'accident s'est produit."

Il se tourna vers eux.

"Je n'en ai pas un, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un que vous, vous pourriez contacter ?"

Damian n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait attendre de l'aide. Puis il pensa à quelqu'un :

"Luther, mon frère. Il a un appartement dans le Londres moldu et je sais que nous avons une maison de campagne quelque part en Allemagne, dit-il calmement.  
\- Est-il possible que vous puissiez prendre contact avec lui alors que nous sommes en mouvement ?" demanda Neville en s'arrêtant devant un mur visqueux. Il plaça légèrement son doigt ganté sur la pierre et regarda la magie reconnaître son ricin et le mur s'ouvrir légèrement. Il regarda hors de la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement. La rue moldue était vide. D'après ses estimations ils étaient près de Big Ben, qui était assez loin du Chemin de Traverse.  
\- Juste un moment" dit Damian et il ferma les yeux.

Neville fronça les sourcils, mais Gloria secoua légèrement la tête.

"C'est bon, Damian est un puissant guérisseur, tout comme Lord Greg, il peut même parler télépathiquement aux membres de sa famille en cas de besoin. C'est complètement intraçable."

Luther faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il avait reçu une visite de ce balourd prétentieux de Ronald Weasley. Si jamais il y avait un connard qu'il aurait voulu rouer de coups, c'était bien ce bon à rien de Gryffondor. Damian et Gloria étaient portés disparus. Ses parents et les Zabini avaient fui la Grande-Bretagne. Le monde perdait la raison.

 _ **Luther**_ _._

Il s'arrêta haletant et contempla le feu comme dans un état de transe, mais faisant en sorte de garder sa sombre expression, juste au cas où cet empoté d'imbécile ait laissé quelque chose dans son bureau qui pourrait le trahir.

 _ **Damian, petit frère, je suis vraiment très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles**._

 _ **C'est un plaisir de t'entendre aussi. Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour Gloria et moi**. **Le Professeur Londubat nous aide à nous échapper. Nous sommes dans le Londres moldu en ce moment et nous sommes sur le point de prendre le train pour l'Allemagne. Lu, s'il-te-plaît où est notre maison d'été ?**_

Luther fouilla son esprit, puis soupira de soulagement quand il s'en souvint.

 _ **Francfort, nous avons un pavillon d'été dans la ville de Francfort et un autre plus éloigné dans le pays à l'extérieur de Bitburg**_ _._ _ **Les maisons sont prévues pour accueillir notre sang et ceux qui ne nous voudraient aucun mal**_ _._ _ **Voici les coordonnées géographiques**_ _._

Le jeune homme prit quelques minutes pour lui transmettre ses pensées, mais Luther avait confiance en Damian. Lui et Gloria arriveraient à se mettre en sécurité. Luther était toutefois surpris que le professeur Londubat les aide ainsi.

De sa mémoire, il se souvint de la beauté envoûtante de l'homme, mais il l'avait toujours cru beaucoup trop timide ou timoré pour faire quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin, pensa-t-il, il semblait que le professeur Londubat ait finalement quelque chose de Serpentard en lui.

 _ **Je l'ai eu, merci frangin,**_ fit Damian.

Luther ricana.

 ** _Sortez de là sains et saufs et laissez ces bouffons_ _vous poursuivre jusqu'à l'épuisement._ _Prends soin de toi, de Gloria et du professeur... N'est-il pas magnifique, Damian ?_**

Luther sentit Damian s'énerver et il sut que son frère rougissait. Si Luther était bi, Damian était aussi gay que le ciel était bleu.

 _ **Ferme-la Luther.**_

 _ **Je te taquine !**_

 _ **Hum ! Je te recontacte quand nous sommes à la maison.**_

Il y eu un contact fugace d'amour qui réchauffa son cœur puis la connexion disparut. Luther prit une profonde inspiration puis il y eut un coup à sa porte. Cette personne n'attendit pas sa réponse et il sut pourquoi dès qu'il se retourna.

"Professeur, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de vous voir arriver dans mon bureau à l'improviste à une heure aussi indue du matin ? interrogea Luther de sa voix traînante.  
\- Où sont les membres de votre famille ? demanda Dumbledore avec un visage glacial et une lueur frénétique dans les yeux. Luther plissa ses paupières et ferma son esprit en sentant que Dumbledore essayait de lire dans ses pensées.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mentit sans hésitation Luther, et même si je le savais, je ne vous ne le dirai pas.  
\- Je vais vous ruiner mon garçon, tonna Dumbledore et Luther se mit à rire.  
\- Me ruiner, et comment ? J'ai vendu mes entreprises ici en Angleterre et ai déménagé les autres à l'étranger. Je quitte le pays et je ne suis pas sous votre juridiction comme l'étaientmon frère et ma fiancée que vous avez enfermés à tort à Poudlard, répliqua sèchement Luther. Sortez de ma maison Dumbledore, vous n'avez aucune influence ici."

Le vieux sorcier ne dit rien, mais sortit. Luther marmonna trois des sorts les plus désagréables qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'ils étaient ouvertement considérés comme 'sombres', mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Cet homme était malsain.

Et il devait protéger sa famille et lui-même à tout prix.

Neville observait le paysage défiler, assis dans la luxueuse cabine de première classe qu'il avait réservé pour eux dans le train. Gloria était dans la chambre, endormie. Il y avait un canapé confortable et une chaise dans le petit salon. Neville avait pris la chaise près de la fenêtre et Damian s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et s'était endormi en quelques minutes. Neville le regarda dormir avec un sourire indulgent sur son visage. Il était si beau... Neville soupira et retourna à sa contemplation par la fenêtre.

Le professeur ne vit pas les yeux d'un brun chocolat profond s'ouvrir et il ne fut pas conscient que Damian le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il fut endormi lui-même et que Damian tomba dans un vrai sommeil tout de suite après.

Harry embrassa ses enfants et câlina ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Il se hissa gracieusement sur la selle de son étalon noir et regarda à sa droite. Draco était assis sur sa selle, il avait eu, avait et aurait probablement toujours le maintien aristocratique des Malfoy.

Draco lui sourit et hocha la tête. Harry se sentit soudain dix fois mieux. Il savait que Draco aurait sa peau si quelque chose arrivait. Harry hocha la tête en arrière et se dirigea vers le sud, Draco le suivant rapidement derrière.

Tant pis pour sa résolution de ne pas retourner au combat, pensa Harry vaguement amusé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice : Indifferente**

 **Note:** Désolée pour l'attenter dû au manque de temps pour les corrections.

Merci à Guesty et à caence pour les rewiews

Merci à caence d'avoir mis cette traduction dans ses favoris

Chapitre sept

"Encore" commanda Killian.

Remus regarda l'autre à travers ses yeux épuisés, mais son corps voulait muter une fois de plus. C'était différent de sa transformation non consentie pendant une pleine lune. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de se changer volontairement. C'était un processus douloureux. Il maintint sa forme lupine pendant environ cinq minutes avant de reprendre forme humaine. Remus s'effondra sur le sol totalement épuisé et Killian hocha la tête.

"C'est tout pour la journée. Bon travail, dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.  
\- Bon travail ? Je pouvais à peine le faire correctement !" rétorqua Remus sèchement.

Killian soupira et avant que Remus ne puisse réagir, une boule de magie rugissait vers lui. Il n'hésita même pas. Remus se glissa dans sa forme de loup et bondit hors de la trajectoire, juste à temps pour voir la magie percuter et démolir le mur derrière lui. Il se métamorphosa aussi vite que la fois précédente et leva les yeux vers le visage narquois de Killian.

"Bon travail, dit-il doucement. Cela n'a rien avoir avec une transformation correcte ou non. Il s'agit de rendre la transformation instinctive, de sorte que quand tu es attaqué sans le savoir, tu puisses facilement changer de forme. Peu de loups savent comment faire. De plus, en tenant compte des potions et autres que tu as pris pendant près de cinq décennies pour atténuer la transformation, et ce que tu as appris en quelques jours me montre à quel point tu es vraiment puissant."

Killian s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des yeux de Remus.

"Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Fatigué mais content, répondit Remus avec hésitation. Le loup est heureux.  
\- Oui, il devrait l'être, tu as abaissé ta vigilance et laissé le loup apparaître bien plus lors de nos précédents entraînements que tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant dans ta vie. Bientôt le loup fera si intimement partie de toi que tu ne seras même pas en mesure de faire une distinction vous deux. Le loup sera toi et inversement."

Ils se turent quelques minutes puis Killian se leva gracieusement.

"Prends un peu de repos, nous recommençons tôt dans la matinée. Son Altesse voudrait parler avec toi."

Remus le regarda s'éloigner et soupira profondément. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

" **Tu es magnifique** , dit Dion quand Remus apparut sur le balcon, fraîchement douché et vêtu d'un pantalon de soie bronze et d'un débardeur Mandarin sans manche en soie bronze, rouge, et orange. Remus rougit, mais fixa le dragon.  
\- Je devrais vous frapper pour la farce que vous m'avez jouée, mais je constate que je suis trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que manger et dormir" rouspéta Remus.

Dion pencha la tête sur le côté et Remus constata son envie de laisser courir ses doigts sur ce visage étonnant.

" **Quelle farce t'ai-je faite ?** " demanda Dion en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il sortait un siège pour Remus, qui s'y assit volontiers, le prince se dirigea vers son siège sur lequel il se laissa tomber gracieusement.

"M'amener ici, et laisser votre père prétendre que je suis votre partenaire. Je n'aurais jamais l'envergure pour être votre compagnon" répondit Remus d'un ton grave.

Dion cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire.

" **Par la Déesse, tu es aussi suspicieux que l'était ton ami Severus à l'époque. Nous ne nous sommes pas joués de toi. Tu es mon compagnon et le futur époux du Grand Roi-Époux de la Dynastie Dragon. Les dragons ne plaisantent pas avec ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que j'étais aussi cruel ?** "demanda Dion.

Remus recula devant la douleur dans la voix de Dion et lui demanda de se calmer immédiatement. Il plaça une main sur celles de Dion et les serra doucement. Il fut assaillit par une poussée d'électricité et il respira profondément, laissant l'ancienne magie dériver de Dion sur lui dans une vague lisse et douce.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé" dit doucement Remus, caressant distraitement la main et le bras de Dion. "Pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai implicitement et aveuglement fait confiance à quelqu'un sans me méfier de ses intentions cachées dans ce qu'il me racontait. Je veux juste être prudent.  
 _-_ **Je comprends, mais sans confiance, tu ne pourras jamais apprendre à vivre correctement** " dit Dion doucement.

Il tira sur leurs mains enlacées, leva la main de Remus à ses lèvres et embrassa le dos de celle-ci doucement. Remus laissa échapper un souffle tremblant tandis que le désir inondait tout son corps et puis il haleta comme les yeux bleus insondables de Dion s'accrochèrent aux siens. Remus gémit lorsque la langue de Dion lécha et que ses dents pincèrent la peau sensible des interstices entre chaque doigt de sa main.

"Dion… s'il vous plaît  
 _-_ **Mm, tu as un goût divin** " murmura Dion, cependant il libéra Remus et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. " **Mangez mon bien-aimé, car je sais que Killian est** **tyrannique** **et tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie demain et les jours à venir**."

Remus le regarda pendant quelques instants, mais il fit ce qu'il lui demandait et mangea. Dion sourit doucement et fit de même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Remus se sentait en sécurité et soigné.

Harry et Draco fixaient, soulagés, le manoir vide des Zabini.

"Ils sont partis, remercions la Déesse, murmura Draco.  
\- Nous devons encore nous assurer qu'ils soient sortis de Grande-Bretagne. Et si c'est le cas alors Vince et Greg ont probablement déménagé leurs familles aussi. Viens, nous devons nous dépêcher" dit Harry.

Il posa une main sur le bas du dos de Draco et ils disparurent.

Damian s'agita et s'éveilla comme une main caressait avec douceur ses cheveux emmêlés. Il soupira de plaisir et cligna des yeux d'un air endormi.

"Bonjour, bel endormi" le taquina Gloria.

Damian la repoussa d'une petite tape et elle rigola doucement.

"Le Professeur Londubat est encore endormi, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit être mal à l'aise dans ce fauteuil."

Damian leva la tête du canapé et fixa leur professeur.

Neville avait dû se réveiller plusieurs fois pendant son sommeil parce qu'il était couvert de la tête aux orteils avec une cape à capuchon. Ses doigts étaient toujours gantés et la seule parcelle de peau visible était celle de son visage.

 _Luther a raison, il est magnifique !_ pensa Damian en continuant à le contempler.

Quelque chose chez l'homme l'attirait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il mourait d'envie de le toucher. Damian eut l'impression que Gloria le poussait du coude, il l'examina et lui sourit.

"Tu l'aimes, constata Gloria et Damian soupira avant d'hocher la tête.  
\- Ça ne mènera à rien. Il est mon professeur…  
\- Ex-professeur imbécile, tu as obtenu ton diplôme.  
\- … parfait ex-professeur et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il est de vingt ans mon aîné et oh à propos : s'il me touche, je mourrai, dit-il doucement. Quel moment horrible pour développer un béguin."

Gloria se contenta de rire gentiment.

"Si quelqu'un peut trouver un moyen de contourner tous ces obstacles, c'est bien toi."

Damian ne répondit pas, mais se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers Neville.

"Damian !" siffla Gloria de surprise alors qu'il soulevait l'homme dans ses bras.

 _Il est si léger_ pensa Damian tandis que Neville se pelotonnait contre lui, posant sa tête encapuchonnée, sur l'épaule de Damian comme un petit enfant. Le serpentard resserra son étreinte et s'assura que sa peau ne touchait pas celle de son ancien professeur comme il le portait dans la chambre à coucher. Gloria se précipita à ses côtés et rejeta les couvertures sur le lit, car Damian prit soin de découvrir Neville du manteau qu'il portait. Puis il l'étendit et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

"Allez, laissons-le dormir" murmura Damian en souriant alors qu'il regardait Gloria veiller sur leur professeur comme une mère poule. "Gloria, il va bien.  
\- Mais je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est à l'aise. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de faire cela pour nous.  
\- Je sais, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas être dorloté. Viens, nous pouvons parler dans l'autre pièce."

Gloria râla, s'agita dans la chambre et Damian roula des yeux. Il l'a suivie, fermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Des yeux de topaze or s'ouvrirent légèrement à la fermeture de la porte et Neville glissa plus loin dans le sommeil. Il ne fit plus de cauchemars pour le reste de la nuit.

Blaise, Vincent et Gregory observaient le sommeil d'Helen et de Pansy, leur limousine roulant dans la nuit.

"Je sais que Dumbledore a fait fermer les frontières entre le monde sorcier et le royaume moldu. Croyez-vous que les enfants s'en sont sortis ? demanda Blaise.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait, déclara Gregory. Luther m'a appelé, il y a peu. Il a dit que Damian avait communiqué avec lui par télépathie. Londubat a découvert ce qu'ils faisaient et les a fait partir rapidement.  
\- Ils voyagent par des moyens moldus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vince et Gregory opina.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans le train maintenant. Londubat a dû prendre le premier ferry partant d'Angleterre pour prendre un train. Je pense que Luther a dit quelque chose à propos d'entrer en Allemagne.  
\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? questionna Blaise. Il sait que nous serons en France.  
\- "Tu crois ? s'interrogea Gregory. N _ous_ , nous le savions. S'il croit que nous serons en France alors il va probablement en Allemagne pour rester dans une de nos résidences d'été avant de retourner en France. Cela les rendra plus difficiles à pister.  
\- Ils ont besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent recevoir" affirma doucement Vincent.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et contempla le paysage sombre éclairé par des flashs de lumières.

"Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de sortir d'Angleterre. Nous pouvons nous prendre en charge. Cependant Damian et Gloria et même Londubat seront recherchés, parce qu'ils sont la monnaie d'échange de Dumbledore pour faire pression sur nous."

Il arrêta de gesticuler.

"Ils doivent être extrêmement prudents.  
\- Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il leur faudra pour parvenir en Allemagne ? interrogea Blaise.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Un jour, peut-être deux tout au plus s'ils doivent changer de train, dit Greg. Je souhaite juste qu'ils aillent bien.  
\- Ayez foi en eux et en Neville."

La voix assoupie de Pansy imprégna l'air et les hommes se tournèrent pour la regarder.

"Il a changé. Il est devenu plus sombre, plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Il survivra et il terrassera quiconque avant qu'ils ne touchent aux enfants."

Draco ricana quand Ron et Seamus apparurent avec une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? Sinon, vous êtes en infraction. Ce sont des terres privées."

Draco s'appuya contre les portes du Manoir Malfoy.

"Nous savons que tu sais où se trouvent les familles Zabini et Crabbe-Goyle. Tu vas donc nous le dire maintenant !" répliqua sèchement Ron.

Draco le regarda, une expression froide sur le visage et puis secoua la tête.

"Non, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi Weasmoche, Dumbledore non plus. Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, partez maintenant."

Sa voix devenait plus froide. Ron ne paraissait pas vouloir bouger et Draco bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais il ne dit rien d'autre et ne bougea pas.

"Tu vas bouger ou…  
\- Ou tu vas quoi Weasley ?" demanda Harry arrivant derrière son Époux pour ensuite le déplacer doucement mais fermement derrière lui-même.

Ron et Seamus s'agitèrent, tout comme les autres membres de l'Ordre.

"Que feras-tu Weasley ? Lui jeter un sort ? Assaillir sa maison comme si tu la possédais ? Quoi ?  
\- Écoute Harry, tout ce que nous voulons c'est les trouver, voilà tout" gémit pratiquement Ron.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry doucement. Pourquoi voulez-vous tant les trouver ?"

Il y a eu une grande agitation, quelques-uns marmonnèrent, mais personne ne voulait lui répondre franchement.

\- Partez de nos terres, dit-il froidement. Draco ?  
\- Oui, répondit Draco en soupirant puis en pressant doucement une main sur les portes du Manoir. Maison vous pouvez maintenant éloigner toutes personnes n'étant pas de notre famille.

Harry et Draco fermèrent les yeux quand ils sentirent le vrombissement du manoir reprenant vie. Ils les rouvrirent juste à temps pour voir Ron, Seamus et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se faire expulser des lieux par l'antique magie du domaine. Les portes se refermèrent en claquant et le manoir devint hermétique.

"Ils sont hors de Grande-Bretagne, annonça Draco.  
\- Bon, allons en France. C'est bien là-bas qu'ils séjournent, non ?" demanda Harry tout en guidant Draco à l'intérieur de la maison.  
\- Oui."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle regardait des deux côtés du Chemin de Traverse avant de s'aventurer dans l'allée des Embrumes. Sa destination était un peu sur sa gauche et elle marcha hâtivement jusque dans le magasin.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?" demanda une voix étouffée.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna prudemment tout en observant la femme attrayante et plus âgée sortir de l'ombre.

"Non, je suis…  
\- Ah, Hermione Granger ! Je vous attendais. Vous venez pour une lecture ? demanda-t-elle et Hermione hocha la tête avec hésitation. Ils vous ont dépouillée de votre caractère. Votre mari vous a négligée, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, cela importe peu. Votre destin est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Laissez-moi vous regarder à la lumière."

La femme se tourna sur sa droite, craqua une allumette et toucha une bougie. Hermione eut le souffle coupé alors que toutes les bougies s'allumaient en même temps,

"De la magie sans baguette, murmura Hermione. Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle Francesca. Mon père était fortement ancré dans la Magie sans baguette. C'est une bonne chose d'apprendre cette magie à un enfant. Asseyez-vous avec moi maintenant. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est un peu de votre temps" dit Francesca.

Hermione s'avança et Francesca lui sourit.

"Quelque chose en vous m'interpelle. Vos cheveux sont touffus et négligés mais cela peut se résoudre avec un peu de temps et des efforts."

Hermione s'était assisse dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait désigné et avait rabattu son capuchon en arrière.

"Oui vous êtes une belle sorcière. Votre mari avait l'habitude de vous le dire souvent mais il ne vous accorde plus un regard, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet. Comment savez-vous cela ?  
\- Les visions viennent sous toutes les formes et à tous ceux qui croient en la Déesse. C'est un de ses cadeaux les plus précieux. Certains ont plus de talent que d'autres. Votre professeur de divination avait reçu ce cadeau mais en faible quantité."

Hermione ricana et un sourire illumina le visage de l'autre sorcière.

"Cependant le père de votre ami, Lucius Malfoy, a maintenant un vrai don de prescience. Il est un Grand Prophète et voit tout et rien en même temps.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Ce que je suis sur le point de vous révéler sur vous-même n'était pas destiné à être répété. Vous étiez une femme forte, Hermione, mais une fois que vous avez pris le nom de Weasley, vous vous êtes éteinte, devenant docile et complaisante. Ronald se passionna pour vous jusqu'à votre fausse couche. Vos problèmes ont alors commencé et ont grandi d'années en années alors que vous n'arriviez pas à concevoir. Maintenant le directeur de Poudlard veut sa vendetta contre ceux qui ont aidé à préserver ce monde du désastre et votre Ron est au cœur de ce conflit. Mais permettez-moi de vous révéler pourquoi certaines choses se sont déroulées de cette manière" dit Francesca en saisissant la main d'Hermione.

"Regardez-moi. Ne baissez pas votre tête de honte."

La tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?  
\- J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de lui donner l'enfant qu'il voulait tant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas. Je suis une ratée. Et je suis faible et je me méprise pour cette faiblesse..."

Francesca fredonna comme Hermione pleurait et elle lui frotta l'épaule avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se soient calmés et qu'Hermione fusse capable d'écouter.

"Tenez compte de mes mots à bon escient mon enfant, votre avenir est sur le point de prendre un virage, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. C'est à vous de le décider" déclara sérieusement Francesca."

Hermione cligna des yeux mais hocha la tête. La femme recommença à parler.

"Le monde magique de la Grande-Bretagne est en ruine. Dumbledore et le Ministère l'ont saigné et asséché. Désormais ils cherchent d'autres moyens de récupérer de l'argent. Vous le savez."

Hermione acquiesça.

"Eh bien, cela ne fonctionnera pas. À l'instant où nous parlons ceux qui ont l'argent pouvant redonner vie aux coffres-forts de ce pays ont fui et sont déjà en toute sécurité à l'intérieur des frontières françaises sorcières. Votre vieil ami Harry et son époux se dirigent vers la France pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

"Qu'en est-il des enfants ?" demanda Hermione.

Francesca la dévisagea un instant, puis hocha la tête.

"Les enfants sont avec le Roi Serpent en Allemagne, dit-elle lentement et Hermione cligna des yeux.  
\- Le Roi Serpent ?  
\- Eh bien, être Haut Roi en fait est en fait sa destinée. Mais cela, le jeune Neville l'apprendra bientôt. Maintenant, voici la partie la plus importante et vous devez écouter et bien écouter. Lady Pansy Zabini va mourir pour protéger sa famille. Son mari, qui l'aime beaucoup, s'éteindra lentement, à cause de son chagrin sauf s'il vous le rencontrez. Si vous n'y parvenez pas à temps, tous les deux mourront et laisseront leur fille seule dans ce monde.  
\- Oh mon Dieu."

Hermione, horrifiée, se couvrit la bouche.

"Est-ce Dumbledore ...?  
\- Oui, ce vieil homme misérable sera responsable. Toutefois, même si vous arrivez à temps, vous ne pourrez pas sauver Lady Zabini, mais vous serez en mesure de sauver son mari. Il existe un rite ancien, que Lady Zabini connaît et quand elle vous verra, elle saura que vous êtes celle qui pourra prendre sa place comme la prochaine Lady Zabini.  
\- Je ... mais je suis déjà mariée, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'aime mon mari !  
\- Mais votre mari ne vous aime pas ! siffla Francesca. C'est la vérité que vous refusez de voir. Il vous désire, mais l'amour a déserté son cœur, laissant seulement de la colère et de la jalousie. Il tuera une femme innocente sur l'ordre de votre Directeur et si vous n'êtes pas là à temps, il tuera deux personnes et une jeune fille deviendra orpheline Voulez-vous vivre avec cela sur la conscience ?  
\- Non ! sanglota Hermione. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je ne veux que rien de tout cela se produise.  
\- Il est trop tard. Les roues du Destin tournent déjà et le font ainsi. Vous avez voulu savoir votre destinée et celles de vos proches, eh bien c'est cela. Hermione, dit-elle doucement. Vous êtes une étoile brillante au milieu de la tempête la plus horrible. Faites cette chose et le monde entier pourrait être le vôtre. La Déesse a déjà béni ceux qui ont aidé Harry et sa famille à s'enfuir.  
\- La Déesse les a bénis avec quoi ?  
\- Ils ne vieilliront plus, répondit simplement Francesca. Il est écrit que tous ceux qui sont liés à Harry Potter finiront par vivre dans les autres royaumes magiques. Vous pourriez aller avec eux, avoir une famille... être une mère, simplement si sous arrivez à temps pour aider Lady Zabini. Sinon...  
\- Sinon ? questionna Hermione."

Francesca la dévisagea sévèrement et dit durement :

"Vous allez mourir, choisissez votre destin."

Hermione se précipita loin de la boutique. Francesca ne bougea pas mais la regarda solennellement partir.

"Puisse la Déesse vous bénir et vous accorde sa miséricorde" murmura Francesca.

Puis elle retourna dans l'arrière-boutique et disparut dans un éclat scintillant de lumière.

Remus se réveilla couvert de sueur, ses membres tremblants comme une feuille. Quoi qu'il ait pu rêver, cela avait disparu et avait été remplacé par une peur profondément ancrée en lui. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir dormir à nouveau. Un bras l'enlaça à la taille et il hésita jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des écailles contre son dos. Il soupira.

" **J'ai senti une perturbation venant de ta chambre. Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu semblais mieux dormir quand j'étais près de toi alors je suis resté. Est-ce que ça va ?** __demanda Dion.

Remus hocha la tête et se pencha contre lui en silence.

" **De quoi as-tu rêvé ?**  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry."

Il chuchota :

"Quelque chose de mauvais va se passer.  
- **Eh bien, dans ce cas tu dois juste devenir plus fort** , murmura Dion à son oreille et Remus sourit.  
\- Oui, je vais devenir plus fort."

Lucius cligna de l'œil lentement et se leva ensuite avec grâce de sa chaise de bureau. Il marcha vers son balcon privé qui dominait le Royaume Elfique, soupira et demanda gentiment :

"Êtes-vous sûre Fran ?"

Une lueur de magie brilla dans sa vision périphérique et il se retourna, souriant à la femme habillée tout en noir, ses cheveux rouge sang relevés en un chignon soigné, révélant ses oreilles pointues et des yeux bleus lumineux. Elle plongea en une faible révérence.

"Monseigneur dit-elle dans un souffle. J'en suis certaine, la Déesse ne raconte jamais de fausses histoires.  
\- Oui, grimaça tristement Lucius. Il semblerait que mon fils ait fort à faire pour eux."

Il sourit à Francesca.

"Tu as bien fait de me le dire.  
\- Merci Monseigneur" murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Lucius soupira profondément et se tourna vers les arbres. Il attendit silencieusement. Il suivit la magie de Francesca qui retournait dans sa petite boutique et baissa la tête quand il sentit qu'elle s'était éteinte pour toujours.

"Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler mon enfant, la Déesse vous attend, murmura-t-il puis retourna vers son bureau et sortit. Il traversa le couloir, descendit dans les escaliers et marcha dans la forêt sous les arbres. Être un Prophète n'avait jamais été une tâche facile et rien ne pouvait le préparer à la perte de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une amie. Cela le brisait plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Certains jours, il ne se sentait guère mieux que lorsqu'il était la prostituée de Voldemort. Ce jour-là en faisait partie.

Severus regarda son mari marcher vers la forêt. Il pouvait entendre les arbres chanter leur douleur de perdre une des leurs. Francesca connaissait les dangers, mais sa vision était trop pressante et beaucoup trop importante c'est pourquoi était quand même allée voir la seule personne qui pouvait encore faire une différence. Il soupira et regarda Lucius disparaître dans la profonde forêt. Il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures.

"Daddy, où va papa ?"

Severus sourit et regarda Sebastian.

"Il va remettre ses pensées en ordre, mon cœur. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il voit à cause de son don. Certaines visions ne sont pas agréables.  
\- Oh !"

Le visage de Sebastian perdit un peu de son insouciance mais il se reprit, ses yeux sombres pétillaient à nouveau.

"Mais il sera heureux de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, il le redeviendra, répliqua Severus en souriant et Sebastian applaudit.

Les yeux de Severus furent attirés par un mouvement dans la pièce et il sourit. Dysis était venu leur rendre visite. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une longue tresse qui retombait dans son dos, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'argent et il sourit quand Sebastian sautilla vers lui avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un enfant de onze ans.

"Dysis ! cria-t-il et il sauta sur son frère aîné qui l'attrapa et le câlina.  
\- Salut petite terreur."

La voix de Dysis était profonde comme celle de son père et aussi fluide que le whisky vieilli, comme celle de Severus.

"Sebastian, tu dois faire tes devoirs. Vas-y maintenant.  
\- Oui Daddy"

Sebastian chantonna et gambada hors de la pièce. Dysis s'avança plus loin dans la salle et regarda son Daddy avec une expression accusatrice.

"Qu'y a-t-il Dysis ?" demanda Severus.

Dysis roula des yeux, s'approcha de son Daddy et posa sa main sur le ventre de celui-ci. Severus sursauta tandis que la magie de son fils neutralisait le glamour qu'il avait mis en place. La main de Dysis se retrouva sur l'abdomen légèrement rebondi de Severus.

"Quand allais-tu nous le dire ? interrogea Dysis. Tu es au moins à trois mois de grossesse.  
\- Presque, chuchota Severus., J'allais attendre encore un peu. Je n'étais pas… sûr."

Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire.

"Tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir le porter à terme ?" demanda doucement Dysis.

Et Severus fit un signe de tête.

"Oh, Daddy, pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas plus sur notre famille ? Il n'y pas besoin de tels secrets maintenant. Papa te soutiendrait quel que soit ton choix.  
\- Non il ne le fera pas. Pas si cela signifie qu'il peut me perdre, riposta très vite Severus. Je connais très bien ton père. Il préférerait perdre cet enfant que de me perdre moi et je ne peux pas laisser faire cela.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas, murmura Dysis. Ady et moi le savons depuis un certain temps. Et papa, eh bien, il peut être aussi aveugle qu'une taupe devant ce genre de chose" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Severus rit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

"Que ferais-je sans toi mon beau coucher de soleil ?" Murmura Severus.

Dysis haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne le sauras jamais, dit-il sérieusement avant de sourire. Maintenant va dire à Papa qu'il est sur le point d'avoir un autre enfant."

Hermione se regardait fixement dans le miroir. Ses yeux marron solennels lui renvoyaient son regard encadré par un visage élégant et des cheveux châtains broussailleux. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux puis sa simple alliance en or autour de son doigt. Elle avait donné vingt ans de sa vie à Ron et que cela lui avait-il apporté ?

Rien…

Son regard durcit avec détermination et elle enleva son anneau qu'elle déposa sur sa coiffeuse. Elle traversa la chambre et ramassa le petit sac qu'elle s'était préparée. Elle descendit dans le hall, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans la profondeur de la nuit, sans un regard en arrière

Ron contemplait le corps de l'elfe devant lui. Elle a le don de vision, avait dit Dumbledore.

"Occupez-vous d'elle" avait décrété Dumbledore.

Ce fut Seamus qui la tua mais Ron estimait qu'il avait aussi son sang sur les mains.

"Prévenons le directeur que c'est fait" dit Seamus avec détachement.

Ron lui fit un signe de tête.

"Ouais allons-y."

Quand Ron rentra chez lui, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il passa devant la cuisine où son repas l'attendait sur le comptoir. Il entra dans sa chambre et sa colère se mua directement en rage. La penderie était ouverte, certaines affaires avaient disparu. Son alliance était sur sa table de toilette.

" _ **HERMIONE !"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice : Indifferente**

 **Note:** **Le 30 juin 2016** J'ai passé une semaine de fou tant et si bien que je n'ai rien écrit sur aucune de mes fics et rien corrigé. J'avais pourtant espéré écrire au moins pour deux d'entre elles mais mission impossible. Entre le tribunal pour la garde d'un des enfants, les inscriptions au lycée, les frais plus importants que prévu, le gps qui lâche, la voiture qui brule les préparatifs des vacances… enfin bon on va arrêter la liste là, je n'avais plus qu'une envie dormir.

Je pars dans quelques jours et pour une durée d'environ quinze jours du moins pour juillet donc il y aura de l'attente pour la suite.

Chapitre huit.

Pansy se retourna dans les bras de Blaise pour le dévisager. Elle le trouvait si beau. Ses dreadlocks tombaient au hasard autour de son visage, ses longs cils battirent alors qu'il rêvait. Pansy soupira et se blottit contre lui. Blaise resserra ses bras autour d'elle et Pansy sourit. Ils avaient combattu, tué, et avaient été blessés ensemble pour l'Ordre à l'adolescence et une fois à l'université, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble et finirent par se marier. Leurs familles avaient été ravies quand cela était arrivé. Aussi longtemps que l'argent restait dans leurs familles, leurs parents étaient heureux. Cependant dès que Dumbledore et le stupide Ministère commencèrent à mettre les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'amende, ou même ceux seulement suspectés d'en avoir fait partie, les choses tournèrent au vinaigre.

Pansy avait perdu ses deux parents qui reçurent le baiser d'un détraqueur. Ceux de Blaise entrèrent dans la clandestinité, mais furent retrouvés et exécutés sommairement quand ils tentèrent de résister. Pansy fronça les sourcils face à cette injustice, mais plus rien ne pouvait être fait. Gloria était en route en ce moment même et désormais ils devaient penser à leur propre enfant.

Et maintenant... Pansy regarda autour d'elle, dans leur château parisien, avec un mélange de douceur et d'amertume. Ils étaient hors d'Angleterre, mais leur fille était quelque part en Allemagne avec Damian et Neville, pourchassés, tandis que leurs parents dormaient, récupérant de leur propre fatigue causée par leur départ précipité.

Et non seulement Pansy devait vivre avec cela, mais elle devait faire face à sa propre mort se profilant à l'horizon. Elle sourit en y pensant, mais l'appréhension au fin fond de son esprit ne la laissait pas se reposer. Elle savait que son heure approchait.

... Et Hermione prendrait sa place. Elle avait trouvé ça bizarre, mais là encore, Hermione était une sorcière rusée et très intelligente. Si quelqu'un pouvait gérer Blaise, ce serait elle.

Elle n'était pas heureuse de cela, mais on lui avait promis que Blaise et Gloria seraient bien gardés et aimés. Pansy remercia silencieusement la déesse car certes, elle mourrait dans la souffrance mais sa famille ne serait pas malheureuse au final. Elle sourit doucement puis elle regarda Blaise se réveiller. Et ses lèvres pleines se transformèrent en un sourire taquin tandis que ses yeux étincelèrent.

"À quoi pense ton esprit tortueux ?" taquina gentiment Blaise.  
\- Ne m'oublie jamais, Blaise, tout ce que je fais... Je le fais parce je t'aime, pensa Pansy et elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

"Je t'aime" chuchota-t-elle.

Blaise la prit dans ses bras et des larmes virent lui brûler les yeux quand elle entendit sa réponse.

"Je t'aime aussi mon cœur."

Parfois la destinée était une garce.

Neville regarda la forêt depuis la fenêtre de son bureau et soupira avec soulagement. L'Allemagne était un bel endroit et cela semblait encore plus beau avec le miroitement des protections antiques qu'il pouvait voir et qui cachait la résidence d'été Crabbe-Goyle de tout le monde, y compris des sorciers.

"Professeur ?"

Il se retourna et sourit à Gloria.

"Pas besoin de m'appeler Professeur, Miss Zabini. Neville ou Londubat conviendra très bien.  
\- Bien dans ce cas, appelez-moi Gloria" renifla la jeune fille.

Neville sourit en grimaçant.

"Gloria" concéda-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Un rire profond emplit l'air et Neville eut l'impression qu'une rougeur envahissait ses joues alors que Damian entrait dans la pièce.

"Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Je n'essaye même plus de résister, dit Damian en esquivant un livre lancé avec précision vers sa tête. Neville rit de leurs pitreries, mais ensuite il vit la gravité sur le visage de Damian et comprit que le jeune homme avait des questions.

"Allez-y, demandez-moi tout ce que vous désirez savoir" déclara calmement Neville.

Damian sourit comme un enfant un court instant, rappelant à Neville à quel point il était jeune.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Damian. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à le faire ?  
\- C'est une réponse compliquée que vous attendez de moi" soupira Neville.

Gloria s'était perchée sur le canapé et Damian s'y était affalé.

"Nous n'avons rien que du temps, rétorqua Gloria et Neville gloussa bien qu'un peu tristement.  
\- Par où commencer..."

Neville réfléchit puis soupira de nouveau.

"Je suppose que cela remonte à mon accident. Je ne pense pas que quiconque vous ait jamais vraiment dit ce qui m'était arrivé ?"

Gloria et Damian secouèrent leur tête.

"Non, tout ce qu'on a entendu n'étaient que des rumeurs.  
\- Eh bien, la vérité c'est que Severus Rogue m'insufflait une telle frayeur que je n'ai jamais rien appris en potions à Poudlard" avoua Neville, tout penaud et les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. "Ouais, je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'université sorcière, je décidai de tenter ma chance à nouveau, mais avec un professeur différent. Malgré toute sa bravade, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Rogue. J'ai progressé en classe avec parfois encore de la maladresse et surtout avec distraction. Ce jour-là quelques-uns des étudiants les plus vieux ont décidé de me jouer une farce. Nous brassions une potion de guérison, pour soigner un empoisonnent et ils y ont ajouté de l'os de dragon et quelques autres ingrédients."

Neville baissa les yeux vers la fenêtre, la douleur aussi bien que la confusion gravées dans ses traits.

"J'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand la potion a tout à coup viré au noir. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Dès que la potion est devenue noire, elle a explosé. J'étais recouvert de cette substance. Après cela, tout est devenu un peu brumeux. Tout ce dont je me souviens ce sont des hurlements et des nausées irrégulières. L'odeur de chairs brûlées et d'os…"

Neville frissonna et hocha la tête.

"J'ai dû perdre connaissance car quand j'ai pu enfin réagir pour obtenir de l'aide, ce fut pour être repoussé par mon professeur. Ils m'ont fait léviter à l'infirmerie puis à l'hôpital. J'ai dû encore perdre connaissance. Le temps n'a pas vraiment de sens lorsque l'on est dans le coma je me souviens de l'obscurité et d'un sentiment de plénitude que je ne voulais pas quitter...C'était bien mieux que ce que ma vie avait été."

Neville haussa les épaules.

"Je pense que je voulais mourir à un moment donné, mais je me suis réveillé. L'infirmière qui aidait faisait quelques tests pour voir comment j'allais. J'ai tendu la main pour attirer son attention et dès que je l'ai touchée... sa peau est devenue grise, ses veines furent clairement visibles, d'un bleu-violet. Elle était morte avant de toucher le sol.  
\- Merlin" murmura Gloria en couvrant ensuite sa bouche sous le choc.

Elle était horrifiée. Damian regarda l'aspect sombre dans les yeux de son professeur. Il brûlait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Avoir tué quelqu'un par accident après un coma de six mois… ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit replié sur lui-même.

"Je repense à ce moment où le Médicomage m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais plus toucher personne, je me suis alors rendu compte que je serai seul pour le restant de mes jours. Mes amis me fuirent et le monde sorcier me tourna le dos. J'ai été exclu telle une créature ou un mage noir. Dans un premier temps le seul travail que je trouvai, fut dans l'Allée des Embrumes puis Dumbledore m'approcha avec une offre d'enseigner la Botanique. C'était un rêve devenu réalité pour moi. Je pensais que les choses seraient différentes, mais elles ne le furent pas. J'aurais pu être un Serpentard ou avoir été le bras droit de Voldemort vu tout le dégoût qu'ils m'ont montré. Je me suis tourné vers mes plantes et vers les serpents de la Forêt Interdite pour le confort et la camaraderie. En vieillissant, le venin se renforça dans mes veines. Je peux désormais parler à n'importe quel serpent juste en utilisant la pensée et ils peuvent faire la même chose pour moi. Grâce à ça, je devins à l'aise avec moi-même et je commençai à voir les choses différemment. Je vis comment Dumbledore manipulait tous ceux qui l'entouraient : amadouant, corrompant, menaçant même des gens qui adoraient pratiquement le sol qu'il foulait. Il m'a d'abord fait peur, puis il m'a mis en colère. Ce qu'il vous a fait à vous deux, puis à vos parents était la dernière goutte d'eau. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer et j'ai décidé d'agir. C'était le seul moyen que je connaissais pour que vous soyez en mesure de vous en sortir vivants. Et c'était aussi la seule façon d'être libéré de ce vieux tyran" termina Neville.

Il regarda Damian et sourit.

"Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ?  
\- Oui, répliqua Damian d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Quand voyagerons-nous à nouveau ? Demanda Gloria.  
\- Probablement dans une semaine ou deux. S'ils ne nous ont pas trouvés d'ici là, alors nous pourrons retourner à la gare et continuer vers la France. Je crois que nous avons atteint un point culminant dans notre situation. Une fois que nous serons arrivés en France, ce sera terminé" dit Neville.

Rien ne fut dit pendant un moment, puis Gloria se leva et tournoya un peu autour d'eux.

"Eh bien, pour ma part je suis affamée. Je vais voir si les elfes de maison peuvent nous mitonner un repas digne d'un roi."

Elle sourit et sortit tranquillement de la salle. Neville se tourna vers la fenêtre, pour se soulager de la vue tentante de la silhouette de Damian vautré avec élégance dans le canapé. La voix du jeune homme rompit le silence.

"Vous me désirez n'est-ce pas ?"

Neville se retourna brusquement, des mèches de cheveux blancs tombant sur ses yeux. Il se hâta de les repousser derrière son oreille et balbutia une réponse.

"Q… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?"

Damian se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche féline.

"Vous me regardez constamment, dit simplement Damian avant de sourire doucement. Et vous me regardez de la même façon que Père regarde Papa."

Neville commença à parler mais Damian secoua sa tête.

"Ne le niez pas. Vous le faites depuis des mois. Et il n'y a aucun mal à cela parce que je ressens la même chose pour vous aussi.  
\- Damian, ça ne va pas. Vous êtes…  
\- Quoi ? Trop jeune ? Croyez-moi, en vivant avec deux pères, une mère porteuse et toute la Grande-Bretagne sur notre dos, nous méprisant, nous avons grandi plus vite, Luther, Gloria et moi. Je suis bien plus mature que les jeunes de mon âge et cela importe peu de toute façon. Vous êtes beau. Vous ressemblez à un homme faisant la moitié de votre âge. L'attraction n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez cacher ou nier éternellement. Advienne ce qu'il pourra, je vous aurai."

Le désir éclaira les yeux sombres de Damian et Neville se pencha à la fenêtre alors que Damian se pressait plus près de lui. "Maintenant, essayez de mentir et me dire que je me trompe.  
\- Je ne peux pas, dit Neville clairement paniqué. J'ai essayé, pendant si longtemps, et cela ne veut tout simplement pas disparaître. Damian, vous êtes..."

Neville arrêta alors qu'il regardait le beau visage de l'homme qu'il désirait par-dessus tout.

"Exquis, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas cesser de vous regarder, ni de penser à vous. Mais je regrette de le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais vous… _te_ toucher ou être touché par toi. Le contact de ta peau contre la mienne te tuerait et je préfère mourir que de voir ta vie prise par quelque chose que je ne contrôle même pas."

Damian avait l'air frustré, mais Neville pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait.

"Je comprends, mais..." hésita Damian un moment avant d'abaisser rapidement le capuchon de Neville.

Neville eut l'air perplexe mais il eut le souffle coupé quand Damian l'attira contre lui, touchant leur corps à travers les couches de vêtements qui les recouvraient. Neville sentit des larmes brûlantes au coin de ses yeux en sentant les bras forts de Damian autour de sa forme élancée.

Damian soupira tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le dos couvert de Neville. Il était si agile et si musclé. Damian voulait sentir sa peau, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, du moins pas encore. Il embrassa la tête encapuchonnée de Neville alors que celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre de verre.

"Nous allons trouver un moyen. Je le jure" murmura-t-il.

Le resserrement des mains de Neville autour de sa taille fut sa seule réponse.

Gloria les observait depuis le couloir, un sourire tendre sur son visage. Ils allaient très bien ensemble. Cela devait être le destin qui les avait poussés à se rencontrer... et le destin n'empêcherait jamais deux sorciers de vivre leur histoire d'amour.

Elle pria juste pour qu'ils puissent trouver une solution. Il devait y avoir un moyen

Draco murmura ses remerciements au serveur lui ayant versé un verre de vin. Il en prit une petite gorgée et fixa ensuite le paysage défilant. Ils seraient bientôt en France et ils trouveraient ensuite dans quel château leurs amis s'étaient réfugiés. Probablement celui des Zabini. Le château des Crabbe-Goyle était trop loin. Ils ont sûrement voulu rester proches du centre-ville.

"À quoi penses-tu chéri ? demanda Harry.  
\- Nous irons au domaine Zabini quand nous arriverons à Paris. Ils devraient être là."

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Ils n'ont qu'une journée d'avance et ils doivent être fatigués.  
\- Ainsi il est plus que probable qu'ils n'aillent nulle part avant notre arrivée" dit Harry et Draco hocha la tête. 

Ils restèrent assis dans le silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décala et regarda Draco à nouveau.

"Crois-tu que les enfants ont pu partir ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répliqua Draco avec hésitation. S'ils sont partis, soit ils ont déjà récupéré Gloria et Damian soit ils se sont assurés qu'ils soient sous bonne garde. Blaise et Vincent ne quitteraient jamais leurs enfants s'ils étaient en danger. En outre, Pansy, Greg et même Helen leur auraient fait la peau s'ils avaient essayé. En parlant d'enfants, Sev a-t-il dit à quelqu'un qu'il était de nouveau enceinte ?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent.

"Tu savais ?  
\- Bien sûr, se moqua Draco. Il m'évite comme la peste depuis près de trois mois. La seule raison pour laquelle il ferait ça, c'est parce qu'il sait que je suis capable de sentir s'il attend un enfant. Tous les époux en sont capables. C'est la seule raison plausible pour laquelle il aurait refusé de venir me voir, expliqua simplement Draco.

"Il ne l'a pas encore dit à Papa."

Draco haussa un sourcil incrédule.

"Tu sais ce que le médecin a dit, que ta santé serait en danger si tu étais de nouveau enceinte aussi vite, cela s'applique doublement pour Sev" déclara Harry patiemment. "Il est inquiet. Il est de vingt ans notre aîné et a eu trois enfants en l'espace de vingt ans. Même pour un sorcier, c'est dangereux.  
\- Oui, je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir porter l'enfant à terme. Plus une personne vieillit – que ce soit un sorcier, une sorcière, ou un Elfe – plus la probabilité de fausse couche est plus élevée."

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

"Je suis sûr qu'il compte l'annoncer au cours de son quatrième ou cinquième mois, mais même alors, il y a de forts risques de complication, soupira Draco. Enfin, il est trop tard pour commencer à faire des pronostics à ce sujet maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous devons juste prendre les choses comme elles viennent.  
\- Tu as raison, mais qui va expliquer ça à Papa quand il le découvrira ?" fit Harry.

Draco sourit.

"Sev, bien sûr."

"Tu es quoi ?" rugit la voix de Lucius.

Severus leva ses yeux et contempla son fils Dysis qui, assis sereinement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tentait de dissimuler son rire en toussant.

"Je suis enceinte Luc', maintenant assieds-toi avant de te casser quelque chose" ordonna Severus.

Lucius le regarda, mais s'assit derrière son bureau dans un accès de colère.

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda Lucius avec colère. J'aurais…  
\- Tu m'aurais enfermé dans notre lit et m'y aurais laissé pendant neuf mois, oui, je sais. Et c'est exactement pour cela que je ne te l'ai pas dit en premier lieu" répondit tranquillement Severus.

Lucius le regarda puis céda finalement et fit signe à Severus de venir à lui. En se déplaçant Severus attrapa Dysis doucement en fermant la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

"Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Fatigué, un peu lunatique mais dans l'ensemble, ça va, répondit doucement Severus tout en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de Lucius.  
\- Oui, tu vas très bien _pour l'instant_ , Sev… Je ne veux pas te perdre."

L'incertitude dans sa voix montra à Sev la fragilité de Lucius et la peur que cette grossesse provoquait en lui. Il possédait une durée de vie illimitée maintenant : en raison de son statut d'époux de Lucius, mais une chose telle qu'une grossesse à risque pourrait l'éloigner de son amour.

"Tu ne me perdras pas" dit sérieusement Severus.

Lucius le regarda et soupira. Il était inutile de discuter avec Severus au sujet de quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment.

"Très bien" concéda Lucius.

Il passa une main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Severus puis sourit.

"Un autre enfant ... la Déesse nous bénit.  
\- Hmm, tu as toujours voulu une grande descendance" murmura Severus avec un petit sourire.

Lucius rit d'une voix enrouée d'appréhension, tirant les mèches noires de Severus pour l'attirer et l'embrasser avec ardeur.

 _ **Je t'adore mon époux.**_

Hermione descendit rapidement du ferry et marcha vivement vers le bas de la rue de la ville française où elle venait d'arriver. Sortir du monde magique anglais avait été difficile, mais gérable. Dumbledore avait verrouillé étroitement toutes les issues, si fermement en fait, qu'Hermione avait dû utiliser d'autres moyens, à savoir passer par l'Allée des Embrumes pour réussir à s'échapper.

Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait avoir vu le cadavre de Francesca jeté dans la rue par des Aurors tandis qu'ils passaient au peigne fin la petite boutique. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait enfin vu les oreilles pointues qui révélèrent Francesca comme une Elfe et non pas une sorcière, comme elle l'avait cru. Hermione avait eu la drôle de sensation qu'ils ne trouveraient rien du tout dans la boutique. Il semblait que Francesca avait fait sa part dans cette bataille chaotique et les informations confidentielles qu'elle détenait le resteraient à jamais.

Sa nuit avait été pénible, n'ayant pas vraiment été à l'extérieur de la Grande-Bretagne depuis des années. Tout cela à cause de Ron. Il n'avait jamais voulu voyager, y compris lorsque Hermione avait voulu solliciter des cliniques de fertilité à l'étranger pour aider à sauver leur mariage en ruine. Enfin, c'était sans importance dorénavant. Elle était quasiment divorcée de Ron et courait maintenant pour rester en vie. Elle savait que Ron la poursuivrait, il voudrait sûrement la tuer pour l'avoir humilié comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et suivit les instructions d'un des préposés du ferry jusqu'à la gare. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle acheta un aller simple pour Paris. Avec un peu de chance, elle saurait alors où elle devrait aller. Hermione se précipita dans le train, s'asseyant près d'une fenêtre et attendit que le train parte.

"S'il vous plaît faites que ce soit la bonne chose pour moi" murmura-t-elle presque en riant.

Il était trop tard pour une seconde réflexion aujourd'hui. Alors que le train partait, Hermione commença à ressentir une pression à l'intérieur d'elle, près de son cœur. C'était presque suffocant. Elle haleta sous la sensation de brûlure, des larmes tombant sur son visage.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Gémit-elle de douleur.  
\- _**Ce n'est rien mon enfant**_."

La voix était celle d'une femme et elle résonna à travers elle telle une volée de cloches.

"Qui êtes-vous ?  
 _-_ _ **Je suis Celle qui a envoyé Francesca jusqu'à vous**_ _.  
_ \- Déesse... murmura Hermione, le souffle court de douleur.  
\- _**Oui, maintenant, écoutez-moi Hermione. Vous avez choisi votre sort à bon escient. De nombreuses années de bonheur vous attendent. Cependant, dès maintenant et dans un futur proche vous devrez livrer une bataille difficile. Ce que vous vivez aujourd'hui est quelque chose qui est assez rare. Je vous donne, à Lady Pansy Zabini et vous, le don de télépathie. Le temps restant à Pansy est extrêmement court. Demain soir, elle sera morte et vous serez à sa place. La douleur qui est dans votre poitrine est aussi un cadeau qui vous permettra de sentir où se trouve Pansy et combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. Ce sera comme avoir un deuxième battement de cœur que vous pouvez sentir et entendre à l'arrière de votre esprit et une fois qu'il s'arrêtera... vous aurez seulement quelques minutes pour trouver Pansy et accomplir le rituel. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?  
**_ \- Oui, croassa Hermione."

La douleur s'était finalement adoucie et comme la Déesse l'avait dit, elle pouvait entendre et sentir le battement d'un second cœur. Il était faible et elle savait instinctivement que le temps qui restait à Pansy était devenu encore plus court. Elle le ressentait autant que ses propres émotions.

 _ **Reposez-vous maintenant, Pansy vous contactera sous peu.**_

La voix la quitta aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue et Hermione tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil agité.

Pansy s'accrocha à la balustrade du balcon surplombant Paris. Elle prit une profonde respiration et attendit que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal puis écouta attentivement. Effectivement elle pouvait entendre le battement du cœur d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci dormait.

 _ **Bientôt.**_

Pansy entendit la voix et le sentiment suscitant son appréhension grandit encore plus.

"Dépêche Hermione, je compte sur toi."

Blaise observait sa femme d'un regard étroit. Quelque chose clochait ! Il pouvait presque le sentir. Elle se tenait là, le dos raide comme un piquet, alors qu'elle regardait la ville avec un regard qui était assimilable à de la peur et de la résignation.

Elle savait. Quoi qu'il allait se passer, Pansy le savait.

La crainte qui grandissait dans son intestin ne partait pas, peu importe combien de fois il avait essayé de l'apaiser. Greg lui avait dit que c'étaient ses nerfs et Vincent, qu'il avait besoin de se relaxer, mais Blaise ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait pas se détendre tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui dérangeait sa femme lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait...

... Ça ressemblait à un adieu.

"Où est Hermione, Ron ?" demanda Dumbledore lors de la réunion suivante de l'Ordre.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui et qu'il s'était aperçu de la disparition de sa femme. Ron ravala sa colère et dit nerveusement :

"Je pense qu'elle a déserté."

Des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur montèrent dans la salle.

"Elle a laissé sa bague et a pris des vêtements avec elle. J'ai quitté la maison vers trois heures ce matin... Elle avait disparu depuis longtemps au moment où je suis rentré."

Dumbledore hocha la tête et regarda la table.

"Je prie chacun d'entre vous d'essayer de trouver les enfants. Cela reste notre priorité."

Il regarda autour de la salle.

"Tous les autres pays sont, dès à présent, nos ennemis. Ils abritent des créatures sombres et des sorciers semblables. Ce sont des adversaires."

Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent la salle.

"Concentrez toutes les recherches autour de l'Allemagne et de la France. Les communautés de mages noirs sont fortes dans ces deux endroits. Une fois que vous trouverez les familles, débarrassez-vous d'eux, déclara froidement Dumbledore. Aucune pitié ne leur sera accordée. Faites passer cela pour un accident moldu si vous le pouvez."

L'Ordre approuva et Ron sourit d'un air suffisant.

 _Il aurait sa revanche._


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice : Indifferente**

 **Note:Le 20 juillet 2016 :**

Normalement vous n'auriez pas dû avoir ce chapitre avant minimum le 2 août. Cependant je ne suis pas partie en vacances car mon beau-père a été hospitalisé le 1 juillet et il est décédé ce matin. Je poste donc tant que je m'en sent capable. Ne m'en veuillez pas si la suite se fait un peu attendre . Merci

Chapitre neuf

Draco observait la nuit depuis le balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle était silencieuse ; trop silencieuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et un sentiment d'appréhension envahit tout son être. Quelqu'un allait bientôt mourir. Son regard était dur et calculateur comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Les enfants étaient en sécurité, il le savait, tout comme Londubat. La mort concernait l'un de ses anciens camarades d'école. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais il pouvait sentir que son heure était venue.

"Draco ?" interrogea la voix endormie de Harry, l'obligeant à mettre fin à sa contemplation nocturne. Il sourit.  
 _-_ _ **Retourne dormir Harry**_ "lui murmura Draco dans son esprit et, se servant d'un peu de magie, il facilita son retour au sommeil.

Draco lui sourit un moment puis soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers l'obscurité. Demain, ils iraient au Manoir Zabini et avec un peu de chance ils comprendraient quelque chose à ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers.

Il resta là jusqu'à l'aube puis il sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité.

"Es-tu sûr que cela va fonctionner ? " demanda Ronald à Seamus.

Seamus hocha la tête.

"Certain, nous avons juste à le brancher.  
\- Et les policiers moldus penseront que c'était un accident ? " demanda Ron.

Seamus haussa les épaules.

"Ou bien à de la légitime défense. Ne t'inquiète pas tant Ron. Tout se passera sans anicroche. Pas de pitié, mon pote" dit Seamus avec une lueur dure dans les yeux.

Ron acquiesça.

"Ouais, pas de pitié."

Hermione remercia la serveuse pour son thé et en avala une gorgée tout en tentant d'avoir l'air calme, mais elle n'était pas calme du tout. Le second battement aligné avec celui de son propre cœur était tellement bruyant qu'elle était sûre que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Cependant comme elle regardait autour d'elle, les patrons du petit café vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si une voyageuse britannique était une chose courante.

 _ **Bonjour Hermione.**_

Hermione renversa une partie de son thé sur sa main. Elle siffla doucement et entendit la voix douce et enrouée de Pansy rire dans son esprit.

 _ **Un petit avertissement serait agréable**_ , grogna Hermione et Pansy se remit à rire.

 _ **Nous parlons d'esprit à esprit, Hermione, il n'y aura jamais d'avertissement, sauf si nous étions un couple lié comme Harry et Draco, ce que nous ne sommes pas. Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais.**_

 _ **Dans un petit café, juste en face de la Tour Eiffel**_ ,répondit Hermione.

Pansy parut hocher la tête.

 _ **Nous sommes en fait pas très loin de toi, mais nous pourrons nous voir plus tard et parler d'accord ? Je tiens à t'expliquer le rituel qui aura lieu.**_

 _ **Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ?**_

 _ **Eh bien non. D'accord, nous allons échanger notre sang et notre magie, à travers la transfusion. Tu recevras tous mes souvenirs et je crois que ma magie en sauvera certains. Tout cela aura lieu au moment de mon dernier battement de cœur et dernier souffle. La Déesse était vague**_ _ **sur le moment précis**_ _ **, mais quelque part dans ce court laps de temps.**_

 _ **Cela ne fait pas beaucoup de temps**_ ,dit Hermione en pâlissant tandis qu'elles discutaient de la mort de Pansy comme si elles lisaient un magazine de mode.

 _ **Non, voilà pourquoi tu devras être là dans les dix minutes**_ , dit Pansy. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un certain temps et Hermione continua à boire son thé. _**Je tenais à te remercier**_ _._

 _ **Me remercier de quoi ?**_ demanda Hermione.

 _ **Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça et tu aurais pu continuer de vivre ta vie**_

 _ **Quelle vie ? Je n'ai pas une vie, mais simplement une existence**_ ,soupira Hermione _._ _ **Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a personne de plus qualifié que moi ?**_

Pansy renifla.

 _ **Es-tu sérieuse ? Tu es probablement la plus qualifiée. Peux-tu imaginer Blaise avec Luna Lovegood ou quelqu'un d'autre ?**_ Hermione rit doucement en elle-même. Luna avait repris le travail de son père au Chicaneur qui était plus loufoque que jamais.

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Ok alors.**_

 _ **Eh bien, de rien. Et je te promets que je vais prendre soin d'eux pour toi. Je le jure, même.**_ Elle ressentit une chaleur fugace comme si Pansy avait juste souri.

 _ **Je sais que tu le feras ; voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisie. À plus tard Hermione dans ce même café, où tu es à présent.**_

 _ **À quelle heure ?**_

 _ **Huit heures ce soir**_ ,répliqua Pansy. Hermione approuva et consulta sa montre.

 _ **J'y serai.**_

Pansy mit fin à leur connexion, regarda la Tour Eiffel et soupira. Ce soir, elle allait mourir. Elle en était certaine. Elle déglutit tandis que la peur s'insinuait en elle, mais la sensation de la présence perpétuelle de la Déesse en elle l'apaisait. Elle se retourna et contempla le visage endormi de son mari avant d'aller se préparer.

Elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

Vincent jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, puis cria :

"Londubat."

Un moment s'écoula, puis la tête de celui-ci apparut dans l'âtre.

"Lord Crabbe-Goyle" dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Vincent renifla.

"C'est Vincent ou Vince à toi de choisir.  
\- C'est Neville ou Nev au choix aussi, alors."

Vincent sourit.

"Neville, comment ça va ?"

Neville afficha un petit sourire satisfait avant de sourire entièrement.

"Ils vont bien, ils dorment encore. Nous avons dû partir rapidement...  
\- Je sais, Luther me l'a dit, répondit Vincent. Je m'assurais juste que tout allait bien.  
\- Tout va bien. Les protections sont en place et les elfes de maison ont fait un travail remarquable selon leurs habitudes, vous avez une belle maison. Vincent, j'aurais besoin de connaître votre adresse en France... Nous viendrons à la fin de cette semaine."

Vincent regarda un calendrier.

"Donc, autour du 8 juin ?"

Neville hocha la tête.

"Très bien, nous serons au Manoir Zabini jusque-là. Notre maison est plus loin dans le pays. Nous pourrons y aller ensuite.  
\- Faisons comme ça. Rappelez plus tard et je m'assurerai que les enfants sont ici et prêts."

Vincent sourit.

" Ils sont adultes maintenant."

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui et je suis sûr que vous pensiez la même chose quand vous aviez leur âge" riposta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Vincent se mit à rire et a mis fin à l'appel. Il se leva avec souplesse. Il se retourna et vit Greg adossé contre le cadre de porte.

" 'jour, déclara Vincent et il embrassa chastement Greg qui lui sourit.  
\- Les enfants vont bien ?  
\- Yep, ils ont dormi dans notre résidence d'été" déclara Vincent.

Greg le regarda tandis que Vincent prit sa main et le fit descendre dans le jardin.

"As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Pansy ?" s'enquit Vincent quand ils furent assez loin de la maison.

Greg fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça.

"Oui, elle semble lointaine et un peu effrayée. Je reçois un vague sentiment de..."

Greg se tut et son visage devint impassible. Vincent le jaugea avec inquiétude.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

Greg souffla.

"Tu promets de ne rien dire à Blaise ?" questionna-t-il.

Vincent acquiesça avec hésitation.

"Je le jure, dit-il finalement.  
\- Je sens la mort autour d'elle" lui annonça tranquillement Greg.

Vincent resta immobile.

"C'est comme une odeur intense qui imprègne l'air autour d'elle quand elle passe devant moi. Cela s'est renforcé depuis que nous sommes venus à Paris. Aujourd'hui, elle est plus forte que jamais.  
\- Et tu penses que tu ne dois rien dire à personne ?" interrogea Vincent avec colère.

Greg le fusilla du regard.

"Et même si je l'avais dit ? Ce n'est pas comme si la mort choisissait un endroit précis et qu'on pouvait fuir, se cacher ailleurs. Chaque décès est planifié. Les gens, surtout les sorciers, les sorcières et toutes les autres créatures magiques savent quand ils sont prêts à mourir, tant que leur destin n'est pas modifié."

Vincent déglutit difficilement.

"Donc, d'après toi qu'importe où nous irons, Pansy devra tout de même mourir ?  
\- Oui son heure est arrivée."

Vincent jura dans un souffle : il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela maintenant.

"Est-ce que Blaise le sait ?" demanda-t-il à son mari.

Greg regarda au loin avant de se retourner face à Vincent.

"Je pense qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer. Les sorciers ne se lient pas comme le font les Elfes, alors Pansy est capable de garder certaines choses pour elle, mais une partie de son anxiété déteint sur lui. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il ressent maintenant.  
\- Si elle meurt, il va la suivre ?" demanda Vincent avec horreur.

Greg haussa les épaules avec un air misérable

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Si leur lien est assez fort alors oui, il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'il meure aussi. Cependant, il peut également survivre. Je ne connais pas toutes les réponses" répondit Greg tranquillement.

Vincent frotta son cou puis regarda vers la maison. Toute cette situation était merdique. Greg hocha la tête.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Dion était assis avec sa mère et son père alors qu'ils regardaient la course effrénée qui secouait le Monde Magique

" **Comment va ton compagnon au fait ?** " demanda Draconis à son fils.

Dion sourit.

" **Il va bien. Killian dit qu'il est le meilleur élève qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Je suis tellement fier de lui,** dit Dion puis il soupira et montra le monde des sorciers. **Je sens que beaucoup de malheur est sur le point d'avoir lieu. Un des amis de Harry et de Draco va mourir aujourd'hui. Remus sera triste quand il l'apprendra.**  
\- **Il n'y a rien à faire pour elle à présent. Elle est entre les mains de la déesse,** dit Illyrian tranquillement alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre son mari. **Tout cela fait partie de son plan de toute façon. Elle a d'autres projets pour Pansy. Cette sorcière est rusée et elle renaîtra quand le moment sera venu.** "

" **Penses-tu que Remus sera prêt quand il sera nécessaire de revenir dans son monde ?** demanda Draconis à son fils. **Sa mission est pour bientôt. Il a besoin de faire cela, pour eux et pour lui-même.**  
 **\- Il sera prêt,** répondit Dion avec confiance.

"Tu veux sortir ? demanda Blaise avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais Pansy...  
\- Juste au café en face de la Tour Eiffel, répliqua Pansy. Nous pourrions tous y aller, à des heures différentes. Vince, Greg et Helen pourraient y aller d'abord et ensuite toi puis finalement moi. Vous vous réunirez là jusqu'à ce que je sois la dernière à arriver, à huit heures."

Blaise savait que c'était irrationnel, quelque chose clochait. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Il voulait rester ici, dans leur manoir français et rester en sécurité. Vincent, Greg et Helen étaient assis silencieusement à les regarder. Son plan semblait réalisable et dans ces circonstances alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

"Je ne sais pas" fit Blaise en évitant la question.

Il lui refusait rarement quoi que ce soit et quand Pansy le regarda avec une expression suppliante, il sut qu'il avait perdu.

"S'il te plaît, chéri ?" Implora Pansy.

Blaise céda.

"Bien."

Helen fronça les sourcils tandis que les hommes allaient chercher les voitures. Elle se dirigea vers Pansy et murmura :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles" avec calme Pansy.

Helen renifla.

"J'ai vécu avec cinq élèves de Serpentard durant vingt ans et je me suis liée d'amitié avec quatre autres y compris un ex-chef de maison, sourit Helen. Je sais lorsque vous préparez quelque chose. Maintenant avoue.  
\- Qui aurait cru qu'une Poufsouffle deviendrait aussi arrogante ? Plaisanta Pansy et Helen sourit faiblement.  
\- Seulement quand nous essayons de protéger nos proches" répondit-elle.

Pansy cessa de s'affairer avec le col de son manteau et soupira profondément.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi.  
\- Nous allons rencontrer Hermione Weasley" répondit Pansy.

Helen cligna des yeux de surprise, mais Pansy leva la main pour la faire taire avant que la douce femme l'inonde de questions.

"Tout sera expliqué une fois que nous y arriverons."

Pansy regarda l'horloge dans le hall d'entrée et sourit :

"Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre Vince et Greg. Allez, je te revois quand j'y serai."

Helen fronça les sourcils, mais serra Pansy étroitement avant de se précipiter vers la voiture où Vincent et Greg l'attendaient déjà. Pansy les regarda partir et pressa la main contre sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait entendre le cœur d'Hermione comme si c'était le sien.

Hermione était revenue dans le café. Le rythme cardiaque de Pansy mugissait dans ses oreilles. C'était pour bientôt et c'était sûrement pour cela que c'était si fort maintenant. Son estomac se révulsa. Elle avait peur au-delà de toute croyance. Ce n'était pas bien ce qui arrivait à ces personnes. Ce n'était pas juste. Hermione sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux et elle cligna des paupières hâtivement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Pansy avait besoin qu'elle soit forte et capable de remplir cette mission. Elle devait le faire et elle le ferait.

"Je me demande pourquoi elle voulait venir à cet endroit en particulier" demanda une voix familière.

Hermione se cacha plus profondément sous sa capuche tandis que Vincent, Greg, et une autre femme entraient dans le café. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent.

Aussi fort que celui de Pansy.

"Alors, dit Ron, qui sera le premier ?"

Seamus haussa les épaules.

"Le dernier qui arrive ?"  
\- Ça me va."

Blaise sortit de la Mercedes noire et monta les marches du café avec autant de désinvolture qu'il le pouvait. Il lui fallut une énorme quantité d'effort. Il se dirigea vers ses amis et essaya de sourire, mais il sut qu'il avait échoué lorsque Vincent le regarda avec inquiétude.

" Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
\- Non, dit-il en serrant les dents. Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare, je le sais."

C'était une expérience surréaliste pour lui ; être autant effrayé après tant d'années de rires et de paix. Les vingt ans où il avait été marié à Pansy avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Il secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de ses pensées morbides et consulta sa montre.

"Il est 07 heures 59.  
\- Ouaip et elle arrive pile à l'heure, dit Helen avec un sourire tremblant alors qu'elle remarquait une silhouette debout dans les ombres du café."

Des yeux bruns effrayés regardaient fixement en arrière et Helen haleta :

"Hermione !"

Vincent, Greg et Blaise se tournèrent vers celle-ci.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" railla Blaise.

Hermione commença à parler, mais ensuite elle haleta d'horreur comme le bruit retentissant des battements de cœur de Pansy s'arrêtèrent complètement. C'était si calme. Elle regarda Blaise passer devant la fenêtre et vit qu'une autre Mercedes noire était venue se garer devant le café.

 _ **Non Pans-**_

BOOM !

Pansy aperçut le café dans son champ de vision, son cœur battait furieusement. Elle attrapa son sac et ouvrit ensuite la porte arrière. Son pied avait touché le sol quand elle réalisa ce qui l'énervait : les battements de cœur d'Hermione avaient cessé de battre dans ses oreilles. Pansy ferma les yeux.

 _ **Non Pans-**_

BOOM !

Le choc, la chaleur et la force de l'explosion balayèrent le café comme un raz de marée. Hermione fut projetée contre un mur. Blaise fut jeté de côté sur quelques clients ainsi que sur des tables et des chaises. Greg et Vincent protégèrent sur le plancher la femme qui les accompagnait. Des cris perçants de terreur et douleur enveloppèrent Hermione comme un cauchemar. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait voir était le squelette horrifiant de la voiture que conduisait Pansy et qui était toujours engloutie par les flammes.

"Pansy !"

Le cri douloureux et déchirant de Blaise lui déchira les boyaux. Tous deux coururent vers la voiture, trébuchant sur les débris encombrant leurs passages. La fumée était suffocante et Hermione toussa à plusieurs reprises. Elle atteignit la voiture en premier et la trouva vide. Elle chercha frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive des cheveux blonds mélangés au sang étalé sur le trottoir avec du verre et du métal, à l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment l'entrée du café.

"Pansy !"

Elle cria et attrapa Blaise en se retournant et courut vers les décombres. Elle commença à déplacer les morceaux de béton et de métal recouvrant la femme.

"Oh, Merlin" sanglota Hermione.

Les yeux bleus et ternes de Pansy la regardaient et elle cracha du sang alors que la pression fut retirée de son torse. La moitié de son visage était brûlé au point que sans ses cheveux blonds, elle aurait été méconnaissable. Les brûlures descendaient sur tout le côté gauche de son corps. Hermione sentit la bile lui remplir la bouche et son estomac se soulever à l'odeur de chair brûlée.

"JE…"

 _ **T... tu dois...**_

La voix mentale de Pansy était faible.

S-s'il te – S'il te plaît" dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Hermione se tourna aux râles d'horreur et trouva Vincent, Greg et l'autre femme debout. Elle réalisa enfin que ce devait être Helen, la mère porteuse de Luther et Damian. Blaise était silencieux, ses yeux vides. Sa main soutenait Pansy et une étincelle de vie traversa les yeux de celle-ci.

 _ **Il me nourrit de sa magie, il est inconsolable. Laisse-moi mourir s'il te plaît. Cela fait tellement mal. Tu as promis.**_

Il semblait que Blaise lui fournissait beaucoup de magie, parce que Pansy semblait cohérente.

"S-sang et magie, c'est ce que tu as dit non ? sanglota Hermione, je ne..."

Le bras et la main brûlée de Pansy arrivèrent avec une rapidité surprenante. La douleur de Pansy cria à travers leur lien. Cela avait dû lui coûter beaucoup pour faire un tel mouvement. Elle tira Hermione vers le bas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le sang fut forcé dans la bouche d'Hermione par la langue de Pansy et elle s'étouffa presque, mais ensuite elle fut libérée assez longtemps pour crier doucement alors que quelque chose d'autre que du sang entrait dans son corps. La magie la traversa et avec elle, des souvenirs : souvenirs de mariage, le sexe, le douloureux processus de l'accouchement, la joie qui accompagne celui-ci, en regardant dans les yeux bleus de Gloria pour la première fois, les anniversaires, les commémorations. Hermione hurla tout du long. Pansy lui avait tout donné.

 _ **Prends soin d'eux pour moi...**_

La voix mentale de Pansy devint plus faible, plus faible au fur et à mesure du temps passé.

 _ **Dis ... à Blaise ... l'amour ...**_

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent brusquement et le dernier souffle de Pansy entra en elle. Elle se rassit, fixa le cadavre de Pansy et frissonna. Son corps avait été baigné dans la magie Celle-ci pénétrait son corps telle une sangsue. Elle pouvait vaguement entendre les sirènes des ambulances au loin, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle regarda Blaise et cligna des yeux. Il était blotti dans les bras de Gregory Goyle-Crabbe, son visage pâle comme la mort.

"Est-il…?" Coassa-t-elle.

Greg secoua la tête.

"Il s'est épuisé, en essayant de ..."

Greg déglutit et des larmes firent briller ses yeux brun foncé dans la lumière rouge doré des flammes qui brûlaient encore derrière eux.

"Oh" dit Hermione doucement.

Hermione se releva difficilement, puis eut le souffle coupé, le monde semblait aspiré presque entièrement dans l'obscurité.

"Doucement " dit fermement une voix profonde.

Hermione leva les yeux. Vincent la retenait à lui pour la stabiliser.

"Nous devons sortir d'ici. Helen, fais rapprocher la voiture" dit calmement Vincent.

Helen s'en occupa puis Hermione et lui se retournèrent pour voir une voiture venir vers eux rapidement.

"Bon travail, ma belle" dit Vincent.

Ensuite, il plaça une main sur la tempe d'Hermione.

Elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Helen ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle chassa les larmes une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'elle s'était salie plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà, avec toute la saleté et la crasse de l'explosion.

Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins. Sa meilleure amie était morte. Blaise était tombé en morceaux, Greg était silencieux tenant l'homme brisé et Vincent portait Hermione dans ses bras depuis qu'il avait plongé la pauvre femme dans un sommeil sans rêves.

C'était vraiment incroyable ce que l'obtention de substance magique d'une autre personne pouvait faire. La peau d'Hermione pâlissait, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux avaient déjà défrisé et retombaient autour de son visage dans un désordre des vagues douces. Et avant qu'elle ne succombe à la suggestion mentale de Vincent, Helen avait vu que ses yeux étaient maintenant bleu vif, tout comme ceux de Pansy l'avaient été.

Helen n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Le chagrin d'amour n'en valait pas la peine.

"Qui va prévenir Gloria ?" Murmura Helen en pleurant.

Vincent tressaillit de manière visible, puis secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je ne sais plus rien à propos de quoi que ce soit."

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était directement dans la ligne de mire de Blaise. Elle sursauta, surprise et méfiante, elle se trouvait dans un environnement opulent. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et les lumières étaient tamisées. Elle laissa ses yeux errer autour de la pièce. Cela lui paraissait à la fois étrange et familier. Hésitante, elle regarda Blaise de nouveau et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il était pâle. Sa peau était blême comme si la vie même avait été aspirée hors de lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient ternes et son port altier, affaissé. Il avait un verre de whisky ballant entre ses doigts tandis qu'il la considérait en silence. Hermione se retourna et regarda Vincent. Greg et Helen entraient dans la pièce et refermaient doucement la porte derrière eux. Helen vint s'asseoir près d'elle et plaça une main calme sur les siennes qui tremblaient.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose chérie ?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Hermione secoua la tête et puis elle cligna des yeux alors que des larmes commencèrent à se former à nouveau.

Morte, Pansy était morte et elle...

Hermione regarda Blaise et pouvait sentir la petite instance de magie qui revenait à la vie quand elle le faisait. Ils étaient liés comme tout couple sorcier marié le serait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de bague à son doigt pour le savoir.

"Je vais bien, répondit Hermione tranquillement.  
\- Tu savais, demanda doucement Blaise, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Elle n'eut pas la prétention de feindre l'incompréhension. Hermione acquiesça.

"Oui, la Déesse me l'avait dit comme elle l'avait fait avec Pansy et elle nous a préparées du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pansy en savait beaucoup plus long que moi.  
\- Et savais-tu que tu aurais à prendre sa place ?" Interrogea Blaise.

Hermione soupira et opina de nouveau.

"Oui, mais je n'ai rien eu à voir avec le comment du pourquoi ou même de quand. Je savais que c'était pour bientôt. Je ... je suis désolée" termina-t-elle doucement.

Blaise ne dit rien, se bascula simplement vers l'arrière et but son verre. Un elfe de maison apparut et salua alors Hermione.

"Gumpy peut-il apporter quelque chose à boire, Lady Zabini ?"

Hermione crut entendre une mouche voler dans le silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Lady Zabini, Merlin, elle avait un titre et elle ne l'avait pas acquis par amour, amitié, ou même par un mariage arrangé. Le titre était le sien par la mort de la femme ou amie de ces personnes. Hermione se sentit horrible et Helen la tint simplement pendant qu'elle pleurait.

"Oui, Lady Zabini a besoin d'un peu de thé. Merci Gumpy" dit gentiment Helen à l'elfe de maison.

Gumpy salua et sortit avec un petit « pop ».

"Tout va bien se passer Hermione.  
\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça ira un jour ? sanglota Hermione. Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas tout cela. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas approuvée ce ne serait jamais arrivé.  
\- Vous… _Tu_ as tort, répondit sourdement Blaise. Ce serait arrivé de toute façon. Le destin n'est un pas une chose capricieuse, c'était son heure. Elle le savait, la déesse le savait et je le savais aussi."

Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant elle.

"Écoute-moi Hermione, dit-il sévèrement et Hermione ravala ses larmes et le regarda dans les yeux. J'ai aimé Pansy, je le ferai toujours, mais de toute manière elle est morte. Maintenant, je suis lié à toi, je suis ton mari et tu es ma femme, Dumbledore ne cessera pas de nous poursuivre avant que nous soyons tous morts, toi y compris maintenant. Nous allons surmonter ça, ok ? Cela va juste prendre un certain temps pour s'y habituer."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"D'accord" dit-elle puisque cela paraissait réalisable à son nouveau mari.

La posture de Blaise était fluide, il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front puis marcha et traversa l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione le regarda partir, puis sourit tristement.

"Il est brisé de l'intérieur, mais il le cache bien.  
\- Qu'allez-vous faire à son sujet ?" l'interrogea Greg tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de son époux.

Hermione les regarda un instant avant qu'elle ne se lève et parte à son tour. Vincent ne la quitta pas des yeux.

"Où va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle va le rejoindre" riposta Helen.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis poussa la porte de la chambre principale. Étonnamment les murs étaient peints d'un riche rouge sombre, comme le vin. Un immense lit se tenait au centre de la salle et sur celui-ci, Blaise était recroquevillé en boule. Il pleurait. Hermione ne dit rien et ôta simplement ses chaussures et son manteau qu'elle jeta sur le plancher. Il était détruit de toute façon. Elle grimpa dans le lit derrière lui. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux blonds, le laissant évacuer toute la peine de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de la Maison de Serpentard se briser aussi complètement avant. Mais là encore, il avait perdu celle qui fut sa femme pendant vingt ans et en avait gagné une nouvelle en l'espace d'une nuit.

Il avait bien le droit de se décomposer. Elle le tint pendant qu'il pleurait. Elle le réveilla quand il fit des cauchemars et apaisa son sommeil. Pendant tout ce temps, elle retint stoïquement ses propres émotions. Elle devait être forte pour elle-même aussi bien que pour Blaise et sa fille Gloria dorénavant.

 _ **Prends soin d'eux pour moi…**_

"Je le jure Pansy, je vais prendre soin d'eux, je le jure" murmura Hermione.

Et elle continua sa veillée silencieuse toute la nuit.

Dumbledore ouvrit le livre qu'il avait « emprunté » au ministère. Dans celui-ci étaient répertoriés toutes les naissances, les décès et les mariages de chaque sorcier et sorcière de l'Histoire de la magie. Il consulta la famille Zabini et constata avec satisfaction que la date de la mort de Pansy y était bien retranscrite.

"Un obstacle d'éliminé" murmura-t-il et il se sourit à lui-même.

Puis son sourire se fana et ses yeux devinrent glacials. Il se détourna de l'ouvrage et se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire un rapide message à envoyer à Ron et Seamus.

"Minerva ! Assurez-vous que Ron et Seamus reçoivent ceci. J'ai quelques appels de cheminette à passer."

Minerva hocha la tête avec hésitation, mais Dumbledore était déjà à la porte.

"Qu'est ce qui a bien pu l'agacer ?" se demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'aventura jusqu'à l'ouvrage que Dumbledore avait laissé ouvert. Ce qu'elle vit la fit haleter. À côté du nom de Blaise, un nouveau nom était apparu.

 _Épouse du Seigneur de la famille Zabini : Lady Hermione Zabini._

"Hermione, qu'avez-vous fait ?" Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais pendant qu'elle se précipitait hors de la chambre, son subconscient avait le sentiment que les choses étaient juste devenues beaucoup plus perfides. Hermione était désormais une cible.

Personne n'était en sécurité.

Helen se réveilla en sursaut lorsque l'on frappa frénétiquement à la porte. Vince et Greg avaient disparu depuis longtemps du lit et quand elle regarda l'horloge elle constata qu'il était minuit. Qui sur la terre viendrait les déranger à une heure si indécente ? Les coups continuèrent et elle écarta les elfes de maison pour aller répondre à la porte elle-même.

"Qui est là ?  
\- Mes amis, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal."

La voix était profonde et il y avait quelque chose de familier en elle.

"Helen, vous pouvez nous faire confiance."

Quelle était cette inflexion chantante dans cette voix ? Elle entrouvrit la porte, sa baguette dans la main. Dès qu'elle vit les yeux vert émeraude, elle soupira de soulagement. Une seule famille à sa connaissance possédait de tels yeux.

"Harry" dit-elle et elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

Harry et Draco se précipitèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry la serra dans ses bras, puis Draco sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Que faites-vous ici deux ? Savez-vous combien les temps sont dangereux ?  
\- C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, indiqua calmement Draco. Nous sommes désolés de venir si tard mais nous avons senti la présence de Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan en ville, ainsi nous avons dû attendre jusqu'à la nuit profonde. Nous avons voulu vous rattraper pour nous assurer que vous alliez tous bien."

Helen soupira et secoua sa tête.

"Pansy a été assassinée aujourd'hui."

Draco pâlit. Harry tira l'homme légèrement plus petit que lui avec inquiétude, la tristesse brillant dans ses yeux.

"Bordel, nous arrivons trop tard, murmura Harry. Où est-ce arrivé ?  
\- Dans un café moldu, rien de moins. Ils ont fait ressembler cela à une bombe moldu. Nous sommes partis avant l'arrivée des autorités, mais nous avons dû abandonner le corps de Pansy derrière nous. Blaise est tombé en morceaux et ensuite, eh bien, maintenant Hermione est la nouvelle Lady Zabini.  
\- _Hermione Weasley ?_ demanda Draco incrédule. Comment…  
\- Je pense que c'est une longue histoire, mais pour le moment tout le monde est fatigué et dans le chagrin. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment expliquer cela. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que votre déesse a préparé Pansy et Hermione pour ce qui devait arriver et que c'est ce qui est arrivé."

Harry et Draco se regardèrent choqués. Que s'était-il passé ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice : Indifferente**

Chapitre 10

C'était avec des yeux nouvellement bleus qu'Hermione se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain après sa douche. Ses cheveux autrefois touffus pendaient désormais dans son dos dans de douces vagues lisses. Sa carnation était légèrement plus pâle, et elle pouvait sentir un changement significatif de sa magie. Elle était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et si elle fermait les yeux, Hermione pouvait voir les sorts de magie noire que Pansy avait utilisés pendant la guerre à travers sa vision.

Elle savait que la magie du rituel l'avait fondamentalement changée et lui avait donné les caractéristiques de la femme qu'elle remplaçait. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle était la même mais d'une façon telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle haïssait encore montrer son corps et pensait toujours avoir pris du poids au cours des années, elle détestait encore les épinards et elle aimait toujours ses livres. La seule différence était que désormais elle serait en train de vivre toutes ces choses avec un autre mari ; un homme complètement différent de celui qu'elle avait épousé il y avait vingt ans. Hermione soupira et regarda par la porte de salle de bain. La chambre était vide. Blaise s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce pendant qu'elle se douchait.

Les elfes de maison étaient diligents. Le lit avait déjà été fait et une jupe, coûteuse à lignes noires, un haut sans manches et colleté étaient sur le lit. Hermione avança et regarda les vêtements. Ils étaient à sa taille. Une lettre, lui étant adressée, était posée à côté des vêtements pour qu'elle l'ouvre.

 _Lady Zabini,_

 _Heh, c'est un peu étrange de t'appeler ainsi, étant donné qu'au moment où je t'écris je suis toujours légalement Lady Zabini. Tant pis. Je me suis permis de faire du shopping pour toi. Je me suis souvenue qu'à l'école tu avais vraiment des goûts particuliers. J'ai décidé que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec des styles flattant ta silhouette. J'espère que tu les apprécieras ..._

 _En tout cas, ça sera le cas de Blaise._

 _Pansy_

Hermione rougit et pouvait voir Pansy lui sourire d'un air satisfait dans son esprit.

"Merci Pansy" marmonna-t-elle

Et elle commença à enfiler les vêtements.

Lorsque Blaise descendit l'escalier, il fut surpris de voir Harry et Draco assis sur son canapé dans le salon familial. Greg, Vince et Helen étaient assis ensemble dans un siège près de la fenêtre et la causeuse avait été laissée libre, sans doute pour Hermione et lui. Il pensa à la sorcière. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il se sentait redevable envers elle. Il était tombé en morceaux comme une mauviette, la dévastation et le désespoir l'avaient dévoré si rapidement qu'il ne pouvait même plus respirer. Sa femme était morte, et il en avait eu une nouvelle dans la même journée. Bien qu'il entendait faire de légers ajustements aux fonctions d'Hermione, telle était la voie de la Déesse pour essayer d'arranger les choses, mais Blaise savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Même si elle possédait les yeux de Pansy, sa peau, ses cheveux et elle ne serait jamais vraiment Pansy.

Plus tôt ils le réaliseraient, plus tôt ils pourraient commencer à mener leur vie du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

"Harry, Draco, je dirais bien quelle agréable surprise, mais je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas ici par simple amabilité" dit solennellement Blaise.

Draco soupira et sourit tristement à Blaise.

"Reçois nos condoléances, déclara Draco puis les yeux plissés : Maintenant, passons à l'affaire d'Hermione Weasley-Zabini, et ce qu'il s'est passé."

Blaise sourit toujours le prince de Serpentard, songea-t-il alors qu'il fixait l'Elfe. Draco était encore magnifique, comme il l'avait toujours été, les années ne le touchaient pas, en tous cas, pas comme elles le devraient. Il avait l'allure d'un roi et la ruse d'un assassin quand il le voulait. Cependant, même Blaise pouvait dire que la présence de Harry l'adoucissait un peu.

"Peut-être que nous devrions attendre que We- … ma femme soit disponible pour répondre à vos questions, dit Blaise, toujours assis dans la causeuse.  
\- Je suis ici."

Blaise se tourna comme tout le monde et il resta bouche bée. Hermione marchait à grands pas dans la pièce, une jupe trapèze étreignant ses courbes, accentuant ses hanches et ses jambes, la chemise bleue faisant son effet et semblait beaucoup plus bleue et moulante autour de sa taille fine et de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux nouvellement lisses avaient été rassemblés à la base de son cou. Elle s'assit près de Blaise, ses yeux s'arrondissant légèrement en voyant Draco et Harry.

"Milady" déclara Harry, surpris de la voir.

Draco lui-même était sans voix et hocha simplement la tête. Hermione leur sourit timidement puis se tourna vers Blaise.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Blaise sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

"Oui, je te remercie. Tu es... belle" dit-il enfin et Hermione rougit.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis Hermione retrouva sa voix et parla après les quelques instants de silence.

"Je suis sûre que vous voulez tout savoir ce qui est arrivé" commença Hermione.

Toutes les têtes dans de la salle opinèrent.

"Je ne peux pas tout vous dire parce que je ne sais pas tout. Je sais seulement l'ensemble des événements qui me sont arrivées. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer par le commencement. Après la guerre, dit-elle doucement, le monde des sorciers est tombé dans le chaos. Il a fallu une éternité pour retrouver de nouveau un équilibre. Entre-temps, beaucoup de gens ont commencé à avoir des préjugés contre tout ce qui pourrait être considéré comme de la magie noire."

Elle soupira.

"Ce n'était pas l'idéal et je suis allée maintes fois voir le Directeur pour voir s'il y avait un moyen d'arrêter cela, mais il a dit non. Ron et moi, nous nous sommes mariés alors que j'étais encore à l'université sorcière. Tout allait bien, sauf pour quelques petites choses. Premièrement : le monde commençait à avoir des préjugés comme je l'avais dit précédemment. L'autre problème était qu'ils se retournaient contre Harry, qui nous avait pourtant tous sauvés. La majeure partie provenait du fait que tu avais quitté le monde des sorciers et que tu étais si profondément associé aux Malfoy, Rogue, et tous les gens ici présents, dit-elle à l'attention de Harry. Les gens étaient vraiment bouleversés quand tu es parti. Moi-même je pouvais comprendre que tu avais besoin d'être ailleurs, même si je pensais que tu avais tort. Cela ne cessa de se détériorer. Quand Blaise et Pansy se marièrent, il y eut presque une émeute. Quand Greg et Vincent se sont mariés, je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Tout le monde réclamait Azkaban, personne ne se souciait de tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis pendant la guerre. Dumbledore rappela cela à certaines personnes et les choses se tassèrent pendant quelques années. Je suppose que mes problèmes avec Ron ont commencé quand je fis une fausse couche. Les premiers temps, il était tellement en colère."

Hermione frissonna en se rappelant de la froideur qu'il lui avait montré par la suite. Draco sembla confus.

"Mais quand les enfants sont venus à Poudlard, il y avait deux enfants, des jumeaux Weasley, j'avais supposé... Comment a-t-il osé..."

Hermione lui adressa un sourire peiné.

"Ron a eu une liaison après ma fausse couche. L'autre sorcière est tombée enceinte. Je n'ai jamais découvert qui elle était, juste que c'était arrivé. Les enfants étaient clairement des Weasley et quiconque aurait pu le constater. Pour garder sa faute loin de ses parents, Ron laissa son frère Bill assumer ces enfants comme les siens, dit Hermione. Je pense toujours que les gens savaient que quelque chose clochait. Le timing était tout simplement parfait. C'est à partir de là, que cela s'est dégradé. Je voulais juste partir. J'étais fatiguée de Ron. Il était de plus en plus en colère, année après année...et encore plus sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore..."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Il a changé, en quelques sortes. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il est, mais il fait quelque chose qui le change, le rendant plus puissant, mais le changeant néanmoins. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit en mieux."

Elle regarda chacun d'entre eux.

"Le coup qu'il a fait à Gloria et Damian était la dernière goutte pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je voulais sortir de tout cela. Je suis allée à l'Allée des Embrumes, J'y avais vu une enseigne disant que la personne à l'intérieur avait un don de vision. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passerait dans ma vie et si je pouvais sortir de là. Le nom de la femme était Francesca et elle m'a dit tout ce que j'avais toujours su à propos de moi-même. Mais elle a également dit que le monde sorcier britannique s'émiettait, que le ministère était en faillite et essayait de forcer vos familles à abandonner votre argent pour le maintenir à flot. Elle m'a parlé de Pansy, mourant pour sauver sa famille et de comment, si je le choisissais, je pouvais prendre sa place.  
\- Quel était l'autre choix ? demanda Blaise.  
\- La mort" murmura Hermione.

Blaise fit claquer sa langue.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas un choix du tout alors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
\- Elle m'a dit que la Déesse vous bénirait tous d'immortalité, et moi de même je suppose."

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête.

"Elle a dit que j'allais avoir une longue vie heureuse. Cette même nuit, j'ai quitté Ron et je suis venue ici en France. La Déesse m'a parlé et nous a donné à Pansy et moi, le don de télépathie qui nous a permis à chacune de nous d'entendre le battement cardiaque de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour Pansy."

Elle regarda Blaise.

"C'est pour cela que j'étais là-bas en fait. Pansy m'a dit de la rencontrer et qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer le rituel. Je ne pensais pas ..."

Elle se tut et resta un moment silencieuse, puis leva haut la tête.

"Voilà tout ce que je sais.  
\- Merci de nous l'avoir dit" répliqua Harry.

Draco et lui échangèrent un regard, puis firent signe à Greg, Vincent et Helen de venir avec eux.

"Nous devons parler et vous deux devez en faire de même. Nous reviendrons."

Ils sortirent tous les cinq. Blaise et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls.

"Alors, comment allons-nous faire cela ? Questionna Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres chambres où je pourrais séjourner à et puis, Merlin, qu'allons-nous dire à Gloria ?"

Elle tira nerveusement sur sa jupe.

"Eh bien pour commencer, nous dirons à Gloria la vérité. Pansy et moi ne l'avons jamais couvée et je ne pense pas que nous devrions commencer maintenant, répondit Blaise et il plissa ses yeux. Et une autre chose, tu dormiras avec moi.  
\- Quoi ?"

Hermione rechigna à ce propos. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'elle avec lui ?

"Mais Blaise …  
\- Oui, je vais pleurer Pansy. Et je suis convaincu que nous ne serons pas intimes avant un certain temps, mais ..."

Il fit une pause, puis dit calmement.

"J'ai bien dormi la nuit dernière grâce à toi. Je... J'apprécie vraiment ça."

Il lui sourit et Hermione sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il est si beau, pensa-t-elle. Triste aussi, mais c'était compréhensible.

"Très bien, alors nos arrangements de couchage resteront les mêmes" dit Hermione en souriant timidement.

Blaise sourit aussi et saisit ensuite doucement mais fermement sa main, lui conférant une pression puis berçant sa main sur ses genoux. Hermione se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières années.

"Quand allons-nous l'annoncer à Gloria ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se haïssant de troubler leur silence sociable avec de si sombres préoccupations.  
\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, déclara Blaise pensivement. Je suis sûr qu'elle va comprendre. Elle est un peu comme sa mère à cet égard.  
\- Ce soir ?" demanda gentiment Hermione.

Blaise acquiesça.

"Ce soir."

Neville passait ses doigts gantés au travers des cheveux épais de Damian alors qu'ils étaient tous trois assis dans le salon familial du manoir d'été Crabbe-Goyle. C'était une maison élégante et très discrète, songea Neville. Il pouvait presque sentir la tension quitter son corps. Damian soupira dans son sommeil et Gloria ricana.

"Qui a-t-il Gloria ?  
\- C'est un grand gars, mais il est si doux, chuchota Gloria, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Vous savez, je pense qu'il a le béguin pour vous depuis des années."

Neville rougit.

"Vous plaisantez.  
\- Non, je me souviens quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard."

Gloria se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement

"Nous avons participé au banquet de bienvenue et quand il a levé les yeux et vous a vu, il a été captivé. Naturellement, cela aurait pu être à cause de votre notoriété. Vous vous étiez mis en retrait en raison de ce qui vous était arrivé. Vous étiez quelque peu mystérieux. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il vous a toujours regardé de la sorte, vous cherchant du regard dès qu'il vous savait présent.  
\- Et vous pensez que ses parents seront d'accord avec cela ?" demanda Neville.

Gloria pouffa.

"Vous avez encore du mal avec votre écart d'âge, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gloria repoussa cette préoccupation avec désinvolture.

"Neville."

Sa voix était grave et Neville la regarda avec surprise.

"Vous paraissez la moitié de votre âge. Vous êtes intelligent, élégant, très surprenant et très beau. Je pourrais continuer longtemps mais l'important est que vous êtes bon pour Damian et c'est tout ce qui importera pour ses parents.  
\- Si vous le dites" éluda-t-il.

Et Gloria lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Eh, je vais épouser quelqu'un de sa famille, je les connais !" le taquina-t-elle.

Neville se sentit sourire et ce qu'il allait dire fut coupé par le feu ardent d'une vive couleur verte, puis l'apparition de la tête de Blaise.

"Bonjour chérie" dit Blaise à Gloria.

Gloria se leva et se mit à parler à son père, mais Neville fronça les sourcils. Blaise semblait fragile, en quelque sorte. Il avait des cernes autour de ses yeux et son visage semblait pâle et hagard. Gloria dut le remarquer aussi parce qu'elle se tut puis s'affaissa lentement vers le sol et s'assit sur ses talons.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas papa ? Tu as l'air malade" affirma Gloria.

Blaise grimaça puis soupira.

"Gloria, ta mè… c'est-à-dire… Pansy a eu un accident hier" commença-t-il doucement.

Neville sentit son estomac se contracter à la façon dont il le formula. Gloria pâlit.

"Est-ce que maman va bien ?" Interrogea-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

Blaise secoua la tête.

"Non, elle est … Elle est morte bébé. Elle est morte sur les lieux de l'accident."

Gloria ne fit rien, mais dévisagea son père pendant un moment tandis que le silence se prolongeait. Neville réveilla rapidement Damian. Le jeune homme se redressa troublé, mais ses yeux devinrent concentrés et alertes en un instant quand ils tombèrent sur la mine défaite de Gloria.

"Gloria ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix enrouée de sommeil.  
\- Elle n'est pas morte, ce ne peut pas être vrai ! dit enfin Gloria. Maman n'a pas disparue. Tu as tort Père."

Neville se leva et posa ses mains sur les douces épaules de Gloria.

"Gloria, dit-il doucement. Je suis sûr que ton père s'en est assuré, j'ai le sentiment qu'il était présent. Y étiez-vous Lord Zabini ?"

Sans un mot, Blaise opina.

"Vous voyez ? Il ne vous aurait pas menti, vous savez" lui dit Neville avec calme.

Damian vint près d'elle et l'étreignit et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se laisser aller et se mettre à pleurer.

Blaise déglutit et Neville comprit que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour que le Lord s'effondre à nouveau. Il dit quelques mots à Damian et ils entraînèrent Gloria hors de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût en mesure de continuer cette conversation. Neville avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas toutes les nouvelles que voulait annoncer Blaise.

"Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé ?"

Blaise soupira.

"Pansy a été assassinée par Dumbledore  
\- Quoi !" siffla Neville.

Blaise inclina la tête solennellement et commença alors à parler.

"En fait, nous sommes à peu près sûrs que Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan étaient ceux qui ont placé la bombe... Je pense que c'est ainsi que cela s'appelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allions rencontrer Hermione et puis...  
\- Attendez une minute, Hermione Weasley est là aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?"

Blaise lui adressa un sourire peiné.

"En fait, c'est Hermione Zabini à présent."

Neville se laissa glisser sur le sol de surprise et il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Blaise ait fini d'expliquer tout ce qui se passait.

Damian leva les yeux de la forme endormie de Gloria et vit le teint blême de Neville debout dans l'embrasure.

"Nev ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mais Neville secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir avec lui pour contempler Gloria. Damian était lui-même en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa tante Pansy était morte. C'était irréel.

Entre sa prise en otage dans son école, ses parents ayant dû fuir la Grande-Bretagne et sa propre évasion au milieu de la nuit... Damien ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait encore supporter.

"Nous devons partir, décréta Neville. Nous sommes en danger.  
\- On était déjà en danger, répliqua sèchement Damian, de plus en plus en colère à l'idée d'avoir à se déplacer, avec Gloria dans un tel état. Gloria est pratiquement catatonique en ce moment, au moins émotionnellement, nous ne pouvons pas…  
\- Nous devons le faire" répliqua froidement Neville.

Damian tressaillit au ton et le visage de Neville s'adoucit et il plaça sa main gantée sur son genou et le pressa.

"Il y a bien plus derrière l'histoire dite par Lord Zabini à Gloria. Elle a besoin de voir et d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire en personne, sinon elle ne pourra pas comprendre. Il y a une limite à ce qui peut être communiqué par un appel de cheminette. Surtout que Dumbledore a pratiquement déclaré la guerre au reste de la société européenne des sorciers. Il est la tête pensante derrière la mort de Pansy et il ne va pas s'arrêter là. Déjà, des gens écument les campagnes à notre recherche et c'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent ici."

Neville attrapa le menton de Damian et fit face au jeune homme.

"Damian, cela doit être fait. Je préfère mourir que de laisser tout dommage vous arriver, comprends-tu ?  
\- Oui, dit Damian tristement. Mais je n'aime pas ça."

Neville le regarda, puis leva la main comme pour le caresser, mais changea ensuite d'avis. Damian le maudit en silence. Il commençait à haïr cette absence de toucher.

"Je n'aime cela pas plus que toi, mais au moins à Paris, nous serons avec vos familles. Ensemble nous sommes plus forts. En plus Harry et Draco sont à Paris avec vos parents maintenant. Ils se sont mis d'accord, allons voir ce qu'on peut faire. Damian ne répondit rien mais il commença à secouer Gloria pour l'éveiller. Neville les regarda un moment avant de courir dans le hall. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ron trébucha et maudit Seamus et lui-même d'avoir continué le long des sentiers rocailleux dans l'obscurité. Il bouillait de rage. Sa putain de femme ne l'était plus maintenant, elle était l'une d'eux : des déserteurs, des mages noirs, des traîtres : une Zabini. Hermione était une putain de Zabini ! La missive que Dumbledore avait envoyée était détruite depuis longtemps. La colère de Ron s'approchait d'un niveau effrayant. Il voulait juste se débarrasser d'eux tous.

Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'endroit où ils allaient, mais il sentit le coup de coude de Seamus et il leva les yeux et sourit.

Un manoir de la taille d'un petit palais se dressait devant eux. Il pouvait déjà sentir le bourdonnement des protections ancestrales, mais il y avait des lumières dans la maison. Apparemment, quelqu'un était là.

"Allons-nous incruster dans cette réunion, veux-tu ?" demanda Seamus en riant.

Ron opina.

"Allons-y."

"Merlin comment ont-ils pu nous trouver ?" questionna Damian, alors que le feu tournait du rouge doré au noir.

C'était quelque chose que son père Vincent avait élaboré. Quand quelqu'un était sur leur propriété ou s'en approchait, les flammes changeaient de couleur en fonction de leurs intentions. Le noir signifier la mort. Ceux qui venaient voulaient leur causer le plus de dommages possibles.

"Blaise pense que sachant les adultes en France, Dumbledore a envoyé des membres de l'Ordre vérifier les pays voisins. De plus, il est bien connu que la France et l'Allemagne ont de bonnes relations avec leurs homologues plus sombres. C'était seulement une question de temps" déclara Neville.

Tous deux éteignaient les flammes de la maison, aidés des elfes de maison. Gloria s'était réveillée de sa stupeur, le teint pâle mais fermement déterminée. Elle voulait voir son père et Neville allait les y aider, quitte à y laisser sa peau.

"Où est Gloria ?  
\- Je suis ici" riposta-telle en sortant d'un coin sombre. C'est Weasley et Finningan. Je ne vois personne d'autre."

Tous trois suivirent rapidement la lumière de la lune dans toute la maison. Les salles commencèrent à vibrer de tension.

"Ils se rapprochent" siffla Damian.

Neville hocha la tête en allant vers les portes du jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

"Jusqu'où les protections s'étendent ?"

Damian secoua la tête.

"Pas loin, deux kilomètres peut-être plus, répondit-il. La ville la plus proche est à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il y a un point de transplanage mais c'est à quelques kilomètres de là.  
\- Sais-tu où exactement ?" demanda Neville à la hâte.

Dans le même temps, il regardait furtivement dans les jardins. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'arrière de la maison et il ignorait s'il y avait des complices qui surveillaient l'arrière-cour ou pas.

"Oui, c'est un vaste champ ouvert, pas une seule maison à des kilomètres autour : pas de témoins ou autres" lui assura Damian.

Neville se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il regardait à travers le jardin. Ils seraient trop à découvert en essayant de sortir maintenant, sachant que ceux qui les chassaient étaient déjà autour de la maison. Neville se tourna vers Damian qui sembla comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

"Flunky, viens ici s'il te plaît."

L'elfe de maison apparut devant Damian et il sourit.

"Peux-tu aller à l'extérieur dans le jardin et voir s'il y a d'autres gens là-bas ?"

Flunky baissa ses oreilles, mais hocha la tête en silence, disparut et réapparut à l'extérieur dans un léger 'pop'. Dès que l'elfe apparut une série d'éclair rouge frappèrent la pauvre créature. Damian grimaça, Neville ne dit rien, et Gloria détourna la tête. La fumée se dissipa et ils purent voir l'elfe, mort sur le sol.

"Ils nous ont encerclés.  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?" Demanda Gloria.

Neville regarda dans la nuit et resta un moment silencieux, mais alors qu'il se tournait vers eux, il leur demanda soudainement :

"Avez-vous confiance en moi ?"

Gloria cligna des yeux et Damian fronça les sourcils en regardant le professeur.

"Nev, que…  
\- Répondez juste à ma question.  
\- Oui, murmura Gloria. Je vous fais confiance."

Neville se tourna vers Damian et attendit. Damian hocha la tête.

"J'ai foi en toi.  
\- Bon" dit-il.

Il disparut dans un crack et réapparut dehors. Damian et Gloria sursautèrent et verrouillèrent les portes du jardin. Les protections de la maison flamboyèrent alors qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir.

"Neville !" Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Cependant il était trop tard. Les sorts commencèrent à voler et ils le perdirent de vue alors qu'il courait directement dans les bois ...

... Exactement d'où venaient les sorts.

Neville esquiva un autre sortilège de bas niveau, en même temps, il arracha ses gants et les enfonça dans la neige. Il plaqua son dos contre un arbre en restant silencieux et s'y lova comme un serpent. Il y a eu de nombreux murmures furieux autour de lui. Il en reconnut quelques-uns et il vit un éclair rouge puis encore un autre, ils venaient de Ron et Seamus. Il glissa au ras du sol et laissa passer Ron…

... Seamus n'eut pas cette chance.

Neville se déplaça rapidement. Il se mouvait de manière fluide venant juste derrière Seamus et saisit son cou découvert. Neville sentit la peau lisse et chaude et il enroula ses doigts autour de cette peau. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit son sang bouillir. Le sifflement d'un serpent retentit dans son esprit tandis que Seamus se raidissait et tombait au sol, mort. Ron se tourna et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent quand il vit Neville se tenant là avec un petit sourire sur son visage pâle.

"Bonsoir Weasley, il semblerait que tu viennes de perdre l'un de tes membres" murmura-t-il.

Puis rapidement il s'évanouit dans l'obscurité. Il devait se déplacer rapidement, déjà il pouvait sentir son sang qui faisait rage. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Neville avait laissé avait laissé le venin mortel qui coulait dans son sang magique suivre son cours.

Le venin en voulait plus...

Et il lui en donnerait plus...

Ses yeux de topaze et d'or clignotèrent alors qu'il se déplaçait furtivement à travers la forêt qui abritait les membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de penser qu'il était vaincu et paralysé à cause de ce qu'il était devenu ... eh bien ils avaient tort, totalement tort. Les corps chutaient dans la nuit froide et la panique augmenta parmi eux. Ron courait en criant des ordres, en essayant d'obtenir la mobilisation du reste de l'équipe, mais c'était inutile. Le chaos rendait le travail de Neville beaucoup plus simple.

Bientôt, il ne resta que Neville et Ron, les corps des camarades de celui-ci gisaient éparpillés autour d'eux.

"Salaud" grogna Ron.

Neville ne dit rien.

"Comment peux-tu faire cela ?  
\- Comment peux-tu traquer des étudiants ? Comment peux-tu tuer une mère et une épouse ? Comment ?" grogna Neville.

Le visage de Ron pâlit.

"Oui, je sais ce que vous avez fait à Pansy Zabini. Comment peux-tu vivre avec toi-même ? Toi et Seamus avaient assassiné, de sang-froid et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore vous l'a demandé.  
\- Il essaye d'assainir la crasse dans son monde.  
\- Maintenant, tu débites des non-sens. Il se débarrasse des obstacles sur son chemin à la domination du monde. Quoi ? Tu n'avais toujours pas compris? Il vous utilise, tout comme il a tenté de m'utiliser. Grandis Weasley le monde est en train de changer et toi non. Tu es toujours et encore le garçon de onze ans qui parle de tout et de rien, répétant bêtement ce qu'il a entendu."

Le visage de Ron devint d'une affreuse nuance de rouge.

"Dumbledore va s'essuyer les pieds sur vous tous" bafouilla Ron.

Neville lui adressa un sourire froid qui envoya des frissons dans toute sa carrure.

"Qu'il essaye, riposta froidement Neville. Et tu pourras lui dire que je m'adresse personnellement à lui. Salue-le pour moi Weasley. J'espère que tu ne croiseras pas Zabini pour le moment. Il n'est pas très heureux mais je suis sûr que tu le sais."

Ron bafouilla, mais ne put trouver autre chose à dire. Il transplana, laissant Neville seul entouré par les corps de ses victimes.

"Neville !"

Il se retourna et regarda Damian et Gloria slalomer à travers les formes dans la neige pour se rendre jusqu'à lui. Neville ferma les yeux comme une vague de vertige l'envahissait. Il se sentait sombrer lentement dans la neige. Son sang faisait toujours rage. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ne pouvait pas respirer. Merlin, où étaient ses gants ?

"NEV !"

La voix de Damian retentit encore, cette fois elle était plus proche. C'était une si belle voix, si chaude, si gentille...

 _ **Compagnon**_ _..._ Le mot avait été sifflé à l'arrière de son esprit. _**Mon compagnon**_... _ **le mien**_ ...

Damian se précipita vers Neville pour tomber à genoux à côté de l'homme. Les cheveux blancs de Neville se confondaient parfaitement avec la neige et Damian, instinctivement, attrapa son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Damian, que fais-tu ?" cria Gloria tandis que Damian réalisait qu'il touchait Neville, qu'il le touchait vraiment.

Sa peau était froide comme du marbre et Damian pouvait sentir le venin qui circulait en Neville, qui suintait dans son sang. Et pourtant, cela ne lui faisait rien. La tête de Neville se redressa et ses élèves virent que ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un serpent : des fentes si fines qu'on apercevait qu'une ligne noire dans l'étendue de topaze.

 _ **Mon compagnon**_... _ **le mien.**_

Les mots vinrent de la bouche de Neville et trouvèrent un écho dans l'esprit de Damian.

Neville glissa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Damian, baissant sa tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Damian gémit de passion, enroulant ses bras autour de la forme souple de Neville, laissant les bras de l'autre homme s'enrouler autour de son cou. Le venin qu'il avait ressenti était encore déversé en lui, presque comme s'il faisait de plus en plus partie de lui. Il ignorait vraiment ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela lui semblait aussi naturel que de respirer. Le baiser ralentit, puis cessa. Damian ouvrit les yeux et regarda ceux choqués de Neville.

"Damian, pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? J… Je t'ai touché…oh mon… !"

Neville semblait si confus et terrifié. Cela arracha le cœur de Damian et comme il se recula, Damian le retint près de lui.

"Non, rien ne va se passer pour moi, ça va. Je vais bien, dit-il avec douceur à l'oreille de Neville. Tu as dit quelque chose avant de m'embrasser.  
\- Qu'ai-je dit ? demanda Neville.  
\- Tu as dit que j'étais ton compagnon."

Neville se recula légèrement pour le regarder.

"J'ai dit ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Damian hocha la tête, en regardant derrière lui le visage choqué de Gloria pour confirmation. Elle sembla se ressaisir et sourit à la pure mode Serpentard.

"Il a raison vous avez dit qu'il était votre compagnon. Eh bien, je suppose que cela résout ce fichu problème de contact que vous aviez avant" le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Neville rougit et Damian rit. Ils se levèrent en tremblant puis regardèrent autour d'eux.

"Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ?  
\- Nous devrions au moins les enterrer, fit Neville pensivement. Puis nous devons aller à Paris avant qu'autre chose n'arrive. Alors au travail.

Ensemble, ils terminèrent rapidement et puis ils se précipitèrent vers le champ vide dont Damian leur avait parlé avant de disparaître dans un crack sonore.

Blaise étreignit Gloria étroitement. Ils avaient été surpris quand Damian, Neville, et Gloria avaient transplané dans le salon où ils étaient tous assis, mais heureux de les revoir. Blaise s'écarta pour regarder sa précieuse petite fille et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Elle ressemblait à Pansy ; c'était un moment doux-amer pour lui, mais il ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement.

"Papa, qui est la dame debout derrière vous ? demanda curieusement Gloria.

Puis elle sourit un peu timidement à Hermione.

"Bonjour, je suis Gloria Zabini, dit-elle avec révérence avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous m'avez l'air vaguement familière.  
\- Gloria, dit Blaise. Tu te souviens d'Hermione ?"

Gloria fronça les sourcils. En entendant la question, Damian se tourna aussi et la regarda curieusement.

"Tu veux dire Mme Ronald Weasley ?"

Blaise hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, je me souviens, mais pourquoi… ?"

Gloria regarda de plus près et puis elle pâlit.

"Je ne comprends pas. Elle a les yeux de maman, mais elle n'est pas... Papa que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Neville de vous amener tous les deux hâtivement. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées."

Blaise regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait Neville près de la fenêtre, puis constata la manière dont Damian regardait constamment l'homme plus âgé.

"Et il me semble que quelque chose d'autre est arrivé entre Neville et Damian, et que tout le monde aimerait connaître.  
\- Effectivement, dit Neville, mais Damian et Gloria ont été assez secoués par les derniers jours. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de se réunir à nouveau au matin ?"

Il y eut des signes de tête tout autour. Hermione et Helen emmenèrent Damian et Gloria hors de la salle. Les autres restèrent et se tournèrent vers Neville avec des regards interrogateurs. Il soupira.

"Vous ne serez plus dérangé par l'Ordre pendant un certain temps.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?" Demanda Vincent.

Neville eut un sourire narquois.

"Parce que j'ai tué Seamus Finningan et beaucoup d'autres quand ils ont encerclé la maison d'été. Les enfants vont bien, outre le fait que votre fils semble être la seule personne qui soit capable de me toucher et de ne pas en mourir."

Les yeux de Vincent s'élargirent et Greg ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais Neville secoua la tête.

"Je suis trop fatigué par ce que j'ai fait ce soir pour assembler des pensées cohérentes qui vous satisferont tous à la fois. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est mon compagnon, je ne sais rien d'autre.  
\- Je pense que nous devrions tous prendre un peu de repos, dit Harry. Comme Neville l'a dit : ces quelques jours furent éprouvants pour nous tous. Nous pourrons en rediscuter dans la matinée."

Vincent et Greg furent les premiers à partir, suivis par Neville et Blaise. Harry regarda Draco et dit sérieusement.

"Cela va bien au-delà de tout ce que nous pensions.  
\- Je sais, murmura Draco, puis il demanda pensivement, penses-tu que nous devrions contacter Draconis ? Après tout, quelque chose d'aussi important, et clairement hors de contrôle, cela devrait certainement attirer son attention.  
\- Je pense que tu as raison. Je vais lui écrire demain matin. Peut-être que nous pourrons commencer à donner un sens à tout ce qui se passe.  
\- Peut-être, mais avant même que ça empire, quand est-ce que nous avons eu une journée paisible tous ensemble ? demanda solennellement Draco."

Harry renifla.

"Jamais" répondit-il et puis ils allèrent se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Honnor,Dignity, Love

 **Auteur : Desolate03**

 **Traductrice : Althaïs**

 **Suite de : A Consort's Loyalty**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé : 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'Harry et Drago ont rejoint le royaume Elfique, le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas en paix. Entre complot, romance, trahison venez découvrir de nouveau couple et de nouvelles aventures**

 **Avertissement** : homophobe s'abstenir. Plusieurs pairing

 **Bêta et co traductrice : Indifferente**

Chapitre onze

Remus savait que quelque chose allait mal. Ce n'était ni Killian ni Dion qui l'avait averti. Rien n'avait changé. Dion mangeait et dormait avec lui. Lentement et doucement, il lui facilitait la vie, il agissait comme son Époux. En fait, parfois Remus pensait que ça allait trop lentement. Remus rougit à cette pensée, mais n'en fut pas bouleversé. Dion était un homme très séduisant et si toutes les rumeurs sur ses prouesses sexuelles étaient fiables, Remus serait un homme chanceux.

… _un homme très chanceux._

Killian continuait de le former. Remus ne cessait de s'améliorer pour devenir un véritable loup-garou et une créature magique. Il pouvait encore utiliser sa magie de sorcier, mais maintenant il était en mesure de faire de la magie sans sa baguette, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile. Malgré le fait que Killian le faisait travailler sans relâche jour après jour, et que Dion n'hésitait pas à l'occuper pendant le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, Remus savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange et que cela avait avoir avec le monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Ce fut avec cela à l'esprit que Remus se trouva au pied du bureau cossu de Draconis à une heure avancée de la nuit. Mais il n'y allait pas avec un faux prétexte. Il était fatigué d'être laissé dans l'ignorance. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Quand il eut atteint les doubles portes ornées, il frappa deux fois en toute confiance et attendit. Il y eut un bruissement de tissu contre la peau, puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Draconis sourit quand il le vit.

" **Je savais que vous viendriez bientôt. Venez, ma femme et votre compagnon vous attendent** " dit Draconis en guise de salutation.

Remus entra et Dion se leva dès qu'il traversa les portes. Remus laissa son regard errer sur Dion, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Le dragon était trop bon pour être vrai et pourtant Remus se fondit dans ses bras forts dès que Dion vint à lui et l'embrassa en guise de salutation.

" **Comment vas-tu mon loup ?** " gronda Dion.

Remus sourit et répondit calmement.

"Je vais bien. Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe. Je vois que c'est sérieux, si vous trois discutez à ce propos.  
 **\- C'est…Viens. Ton avis sera précieux dans cette discussion, nous attendions juste que tu viennes de toi-même. Tu as également ton rôle à jouer dans** **cette bataille.  
\- **Moi ?" demanda Remus comme il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil confortable à côté de Dion.

Mais le dragon ne l'entendait pas ainsi et Remus se trouva tiré sur ses genoux et contraint de rester là quand les bras de Dion s'enveloppèrent autour de lui comme des lianes d'acier. Remus leva les yeux et Illyrian et Draconis rirent.

"Oui très bien.  
\- **Je viens de recevoir une lettre de votre filleul Harry. D'après ce qu'il nous a écrit les choses dans le monde des sorciers se détériorent de jour en jour. Gloria Zabini et Damian Crabbe-Goyle ont été séquestrés à l'intérieur de Poudlard, avant qu'un professeur du nom de Neville Londubat les aide. Ces trois-là ont été poursuivis pendant quelques jours et sont finalement en sécurité à Paris.** "

Draconis fronça les sourcils.

 **"Cependant, la tragédie a déjà débuté. Pansy Zabini a été assassinée il y a deux jours.  
-** Quoi ? Sursauta Remus, horrifié. C'est de la folie. Gloria et Damian retenus contre leur volonté ? Neville les sauvant et les amenant à Paris ? Pansy est morte ? Merlin, je n'avais pas idée que tout cela devenait aussi grave.  
\- **Il y a pire. Votre directeur a pratiquement déclaré la guerre au reste de la société sorcière européenne. Il est celui qui a permis à deux sorciers d'aller tuer la défunte Lady Zabini et qui a permis de traquer un de ses professeurs et de deux ses élèves,** soupira Draconis avant d'ajouter : **Nous, souverains de cette dynastie, essayons de rester en dehors de la gestion quotidienne de tous les mondes qui sont sous notre autorité. Cependant, ce que Dumbledore fait est mal et il doit être arrêté.** "

Remus analysa ce qui avait été dit et sentit son visage blêmir.

"Vous allez à nouveau faire une apparition dans le monde sorcier ?"

Les trois aînés inclinèrent la tête.

"Vous régnerez de nouveau au-dessus de tous ?  
 **\- Oui,** répondit Draconis. **C'est la seule façon de veiller à ce que rien de tel ne se reproduise. Les Sorciers de tout âge ont persécuté des créatures, comme vous, qui ont bien plus le droit d'être dans les royaumes magiques qu'eux-mêmes. Ils ont étiqueté les gens et les ont persécutés pour avoir utilisé la magie plus facilement qu'eux. Par l'enfer, Dumbledore mène une guerre pour dominer son monde et le rendre fidèle à ses désirs. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver.** **En outre, un des royaumes sous notre responsabilité est sans Haut roi. La déesse a rectifié cette erreur en leur créant un nouveau Haut roi.  
** \- Comment a-t-elle fait cela ?" demanda Remus.

Draconis sourit.

" **En causant un accident qui changea fondamentalement l'être tout entier de cette personne. Il est maintenant plus venimeux que le plus meurtrier des serpents connus dans le monde magique. Il a utilisé son pouvoir afin d'aider ses élèves, et, ce faisant, a également trouvé son compagnon. Cette personne est le seul qui puisse le toucher et ne pas mourir empoisonné.  
-** Neville Londubat" murmura Remus.

Et ils hochèrent la tête. Il se souvint avoir vu Neville après son accident. L'homme était complètement différent : toujours Neville, seulement beaucoup plus...

"Qui est son compagnon ?"

Dion passa une main apaisante sur le bas de son dos.

" **Un de ses élèves qu'il accompagnait près de votre famille. Je crois c'est le garçon, Damian Crabbe-Goyle. L'enfant a le merveilleux potentiel d'être l'un des meilleurs guérisseurs dans le royaume magique. Son père, Greg, a déjà surpassé nombres d'entre nous. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant, que lui aussi suive son fils dans les royaumes magiques qui existent parallèlement au vôtre.  
-** Est-ce votre plan ? Juste les amener tous ici ? Ils ont des proches qui comptent sur eux dans le monde des sorciers. Les Crabbe-Goyle et les Zabini sont quelques-unes des plus riches et des plus puissantes familles de sorciers en Europe, peut-être même dans le monde. La seule famille plus puissante est la famille Malfoy qui a pratiquement disparu du monde tel qu'il est, puisque Draco est marié à Harry et qu'ils vivent au royaume des elfes.  
\- **Nous en sommes conscients. C'est la raison pour laquelle la Déesse leur a donné un cadeau au-delà de toute mesure. Elle a fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais vieillir un jour de plus. Ils auront la jeunesse et la longévité pour les années à venir,** murmura Draconis.  
\- L'immortalité, murmura Remus, enfin... ce qui s'en approche le plus.  
\- **C'est exact. Lorsqu'ils seront en mesure de laisser ce monde derrière eux, ils le feront. Déjà Luther Crabbe-Goyle et Gloria sont fiancés. Je doute qu'ils iraient dans un autre domaine, s'ils avaient le choix. Leurs enfants seront à la fois les héritiers des dynasties et de leurs familles. Harry et Draco, ainsi que Lucius et Severus, ont beaucoup d'enfants entre les deux maisons qui composent la dynastie Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'à un certain moment un de leurs enfants endossera le rôle de Seigneur Malfoy dans le royaume magique. En ce moment, Draco partage admirablement son temps comme Époux Ducal et chef de la famille Malfoy comme ce fut son souhait, il y a de nombreuses années. Les seules personnes qui doivent encore venir ici sont maintenant Neville et son compagnon. Le Royaume Serpentin est géré par nous, car leur Haut roi a été assassiné il y a des siècles. Aucun serpentin né depuis lors n'a eu le potentiel de mener leur royaume. Cela a été la raison pour laquelle un tel pouvoir a été exercé sur la vie de celui qui avait le potentiel et la capacité de diriger ces personnes. La Déesse a choisi et le Destin a agi. Bien qu'à ma compréhension, Neville était déjà prédestiné à être roi. Elles ont tout simplement choisi le domaine qu'il gouvernerait. Et maintenant voici votre propre tâche.  
\- **Moi ? demanda Remus, De grâce que pourrais-je faire ? Je suis juste un loup-garou."

Illyrian rit tout comme Dion.

" **Enfant, vous êtes le Haut Époux de l'héritier de cette grande dynastie Dragon. Vous n'êtes pas « juste » quoi que ce soit. Savez-vous que les gens vont se prosterner à vos pieds tout simplement parce que vous êtes en leur présence ? Ils donneraient leur vie pour vous si vous le leur demandiez, ils saigneraient pour vous si vous l'ordonniez, et la liste continue. Être l'époux de mon fils est une énorme responsabilité et pourtant c'est aussi le rêve de beaucoup d'être son compagnon mais... ce qui est vraiment spécial est de savoir qui vous êtes et que vous étiez né pour l'être. La tâche fixée pour vous n'est pas facile, parce que pour la compléter, vous devrez revenir en arrière et faire face au monde qui vous a rabaissé dès le début. Votre tâche, Remus, est d'amener Neville et Damian à revenir dans ce royaume. Ce n'est pas tout, vous devrez également faire face à votre directeur. Du sang risque d'être versé mais il faut le faire.** "

Remus frémit à l'idée d'affronter Dumbledore.

"Il a changé, il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé pour changer ainsi..."

Draconis et Illyrian se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Les yeux de Remus se plissèrent.

"Vous savez pourquoi il est devenu comme cela ?"

Draconis hocha la tête.

" **Oui, il peut être temps de vous le dire aussi. Et vous pourrez le dire à Harry, car il a demandé notre aide et vous serez l'aide que nous lui envoyons** " déclara Draconis.

Remus hocha la tête et attendit tranquillement que Draconis formule sa pensée.

" **La Magie est un cadeau du ciel, peu importe quelle divinité vous honorez. C'est une bénédiction mais aussi une malédiction. C'est une énorme responsabilité et cependant c'est tellement libérateur que beaucoup deviennent fascinés par son pouvoir de séduction.** "

Draconis lorgna Remus et dit d'un ton grave :

" **Voilà ce qui est vraiment arrivé à votre directeur. Il est brillant, un génie de son époque. La puissance et la magie qu'il a accumulées au cours sa vie ont lentement mais sûrement corrompu son moi profond simplement parce qu'il en veut toujours plus pour lui. Cela ne l'a pas vraiment aidé d'avoir une des plus grandes structures magiques autour de lui.  
** \- Poudlard, dit dans un souffle Remus et le Dragon Ancien acquiesça.  
\- **Poudlard a été construit par quatre des plus grands sorciers et sorcières n'ayant jamais vécu. Dans les millénaires de sa vie, Poudlard a été la maison de beaucoup de grands sorciers et d'une multitude de différentes signatures magiques. Elle a absorbé toute la magie qui passait par ses portes, que ce soit la magie se penchant vers la défense des sorciers, la « magie blanche» comme les sorciers l'appellent, ou la magie qui est offensive et prend bien plus qu'un simple espoir et de la volonté et qui est la « magie noire » que votre directeur trouve si détestable. Pendant toutes ces années, Poudlard est devenue plus saturée. Au fils des ans elle laissa passer seulement certaines de ses connaissances et son propre pouvoir dans les personnes qui s'occupèrent de la gestion de l'école. Et en lui accordant ce poste, le Directeur est maître d'accéder à cette connaissance, mais cela lui donne également accès à la puissance que l'école elle-même a amassée**."

Draconis cessa de parler pendant un moment et Remus se sentit comme s'il allait vomir.

" Donc, vous dites que Dumbledore a non seulement sa propre magie, mais a aussi sous ses ordres celle redoutable de Poudlard ?"

Les trois dragons acquiescèrent.

"Nous sommes réellement foutus, gémit Remus. Si le pouvoir qu'il a en lui-même est suffisant pour le rendre fou, comment espérez-vous l'empêcher d'aller davantage dans l'aliénation alors que Poudlard lui donne accès à sa propre magie ?" Rétorqua Remus.

Illyrian secoua lentement la tête et le regarda malheureusement.

" **Vous n'avez compris ce que nous vous avons dit. Il est déjà trop tard pour votre directeur. La raison pour laquelle il est devenu si instable et beaucoup plus puissante, parce qu'il est déjà consommée par sa magie et celle que Poudlard lui a donnée. Il se maintient lui-même seulement grâce à Poudlard. Le château est simplement devenu une extension de lui-même. C'est pourquoi il ne le quitte jamais plus. Il n'est à sa pleine puissance qu'entre les murs de son château. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le détruire et c'est de détruire la seule chose qui est devenu son seul moyen de vie.  
** \- Poudlard.  
\- **Poudlard** , dit Illyrian en inclinant la tête. **C'est le seul moyen**."

Remus soupira tristement et se pencha en arrière contre Dion, laissant l'homme le calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils devaient détruire Poudlard ; la seule maison qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment connue. Mais était-ce encore un foyer ? Il pensa à toute la rage, la haine, la colère, les préjugés que nourrissaient la magie du château et à tout le monde qui vivait en elle. Maintenant, il pouvait voir que c'était tout simplement devenu comme une grande blessure purulente.

Tant de négativité, et si Dumbledore se maintenait vraiment grâce au château pour nourrir ses connaissances et sa propre magie, Remus pouvait voir pourquoi le directeur devenait lentement fou, mais le loup-garou ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore était maintenant en train de perdre l'esprit, cela ne signifiait pas que l'homme n'avait pas planifié cela à l'avance. C'étaient bien là les manières de Dumbledore. Il était toujours là, Remus savait, à l'intérieur de ce vortex d'énergie, appelant les coups. Sinon les choses se seraient effondrées depuis des années.

"Eh bien, il est toujours là quelque part. Dumbledore est assez méthodique comme il l'a toujours été. Il est évident qu'il n'est pas aussi loufoque que nous le pensions tous. Sinon tout serait parti en fumée depuis des années si tel était le cas, dit Remus. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre choix ? Donc, comment détruire un bâtiment réalisé par la magie ?  
 **\- Une magie qui est à l'opposé de celle-ci. Poudlard ne se détruirait jamais d'elle-même, ni son maître, donc vous devrez la nourrir d'une magie qui 'la tuerait' fondamentalement et tuerait Dumbledore en même temps** " répondit Draconis.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

"Bien, et qui a une telle magie ?  
 **\- Le Haut roi Serpentin**."

Neville se rendit compte que quelqu'un était dans son lit avant même qu'il ne fut pleinement réveillé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, puis il soupira de soulagement quand ils se posèrent sur le visage endormi de Damian. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se délectant de la douceur distincte de tout cela. Les choses avaient tendance à n'avoir aucune texture quand on les sentait à travers des gants. Il sut à la façon dont Damian commença un peu à se déplacer qu'il était réveillé.

"Quand es-tu venu dans mon lit ?" Lui demanda Neville d'un air taquin.

Il sentit Damian sourire alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent sa clavicule dénudée.

"Dès que Papa a cessé d'épiloguer à mon sujet et que Père l'a pratiquement traîné hors de ma chambre. Et puis j'ai dû attendre jusqu'à ce que tu dormes bien sûr" ajouta Damian avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Neville renifla : _sournois petit Serpentard, comme beaucoup d'entre eux._

"Je sais que tu n'es pas en colère.  
\- Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont ton Père Vincent et ton papa Greg veulent discuter avec moi.  
\- Pas vraiment, j'ai déjà dit à papa que, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, je resterai avec toi. Il m'a juste donné un demi-sourire et m'a répondu que c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre."

Damian se colla davantage à Neville et commença à le couvrir de baisers le long de chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Neville frissonna sous ses attentions, mais rit aussi.

"C'est donc réglé pour ton papa mais tu n'as rien dit au sujet de Vincent.  
\- Quoique veuille Papa, Père cède toujours donc tout va bien. Ne peux-tu pas te taire et m'embrasser ?" demanda agressivement Damian en pesant de tout son poids sur Neville.

Neville leva ses yeux sur son visage boudeur et sourit.

"Volontiers" murmura-t-il avant d'attirer Damian et de l'embrasser comme son aimé l'avait voulu.

Et ils se turent pendant un long moment.

Draco sursauta puis gémit longuement et fortement quand Harry s'enfonça en lui lentement.

"Je vais te tuer" dit Draco en serrant les dents.

Les yeux bleu argenté scintillaient d'espièglerie, puis le rire de Harry fut étouffé par son propre gémissement tandis que Draco déplaça ses hanches puis contracta ses muscles autour du sexe de Harry.

"Obsédé !" dit Harry en accélérant légèrement et avec malice la cadence.

Draco suivit le rythme, Harry se coucha puis ses yeux se révulsèrent, car tous deux s'activaient comme une machine bien huilée pour atteindre le sommet de plaisir qu'ils désiraient.

"Mon beau démon" murmura Harry en mordillant un peu la gorge de Draco.

Draco gémit et saisit doucement des poignées de cheveux de Harry avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière puis vers le bas alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser frénétiquement.

"Si bon. C'est toujours aussi bon…" gémit-il.

Harry suréleva son corps, sa queue glissant plus profondément, le long de la prostate de Draco. Harry attrapa la bouche de son époux et dans un baiser il avala le cri de plaisir de Draco, s'en délectant.

Ce ne fut plus long après cela pour que tous deux atteignent l'orgasme. Ils tombèrent alors sur le lit, rassasiés. Draco berça la tête de Harry sur sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait erratiquement, tout en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

"Nous devons nous lever. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui doivent être discutées aujourd'hui, annonça Draco quand il put parler sans haleter. As-tu envoyé cette lettre ?"  
\- Oui" dit Harry.

Il se glissa délicatement hors de Draco et se retourna pour s'allonger sur son dos.

"En fait, je l'ai envoyée la nuit dernière après que tu te fut endormi. Draconis devrait l'avoir reçue désormais.  
\- Et tu penses qu'il va aider ?" demanda doucement Draco.

Harry rit.

"Je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus sur ce que se passe que nous."

Hermione cligna des yeux et puis soupira comme elle se réveillait lentement. Elle se tourna d'un air endormi et réalisa que pendant la nuit, elle avait bougé. La poitrine de Blaise montait et descendait en dessous de sa main comme il continuait à dormir, son bras était enroulé étroitement autour de sa taille et leurs jambes étaient désespérément enchevêtrées. Hermione regarda l'horloge et gémit. Elle s'installa une fois de plus à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Il était beaucoup trop tôt.

Même si elle s'était rendormie, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Le frottement des pas sur le tapis en peluche fut le seul avertissement. Un hoquet de surprise fit écho dans toute la pièce et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle se redressa, regarda la source du bruit et ferma les yeux autant de surprise que d'horreur.

Gloria se tenait au bord du lit, la regardant comme si elle avait vu quelque chose qui défiait tous ses pires cauchemars. Ses yeux bleus se durcirent et devinrent glacials surtout quand Blaise se réveilla et plaça une main rassurante sur le dos d'Hermione.

"Hermione ?"

Sa voix était lourde de sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Hermione serra sa main si fort qu'il grimaça de douleur, puis il regarda fixement sa fille avec surprise et gémit :

"Merde.  
\- Quelqu'un peut-il, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" bouillonna Gloria.

Hermione grimaça, puis commença à parler.

"Tout a commencé quand je suis allée voir une voyante...  
\- Donc, vous êtes censée prendre la place de maman ? Demanda Gloria avec colère. Juste comme cela ? Est-ce que cette déesse sait quel gâchis c'est ? Vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais ma mère, même si vous baisez mon père !"

Blaise fixa Gloria.

"Surveille ton langage Gloria. Ta Mère et moi ne t'avons pas élevée dans un bordel. Tu devras lui montrer le même respect et la même courtoisie qu'à tous tes aînés" rétorqua Blaise.

Hermione pouvait presque voir les liens de cette famille se briser et elle voulait en toute hâte corriger cela.

"Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais remplacer Pansy, je n'essayerai même pas, rassura hâtivement Hermione. La déesse lui donnait seulement le choix de la personne qui prendrait la place d'épouse et elle m'a choisie.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle choisi l'une des personnes qui nous avait condamnés ?" Questionna haineusement Gloria.

Hermione haussa les épaules, impuissante.

"Je l'ignore.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? ironisa la jeune fille. Vous devez savoir, vous êtes celle qui se trouve dans le lit avec mon Père comme si vous étiez la châtelaine. Et vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous en êtes loin. Vous n'êtes rien qu'une putain !" hurla Gloria.

Blaise, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à ce point, la fustigea :

"Cela suffit ! Excuse-toi maintenant !" Rugit-il.

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Et elle se sentit encore pire quand Gloria secoua la tête avec un regard déchirant.

"Je ne veux pas ! Maman est morte depuis à peine deux jours et elle est déjà dans votre lit, celui là même que vous et maman avez partagé pendant plus de deux décennies ! Ça ne va pas."

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et cria :

"Que voulez-vous de nous ? Hein ? Vous jubilez ? De voir les puissantes familles de Serpentard tomber en lambeaux quand l'un d'eux perd un proche ! Que gagnez-vous en étant ici ? Pourquoi vous, pourquoi de toutes les femmes sur cette putain de planète cela devait être _vous_?  
\- Parce que Pansy me l'a demandé ! Pleura Hermione, rendant Gloria encore plus en colère  
\- Pourquoi ? Exigea Gloria.  
\- Parce la Déesse et Pansy savaient que je l'accepterais, sanglota Hermione.  
\- POURQUOI ? cria Gloria  
\- Parce que ma vie était un enfer sur terre et je ne voulais plus être là-bas !

Hermione trouva sa colère et elle rendit la pareille à Gloria. "Mon mari, celui que j'aimais, m'a mise de côté quand j'ai perdu notre enfant. Il m'a verbalement et émotionnellement abattue jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que la coquille de moi-même. Il m'a trompée !"

Hermione frissonna.

"Il a brisé ses vœux pour moi devant moi et tous nos amis ! Ils m'ont regardé avec pitié et je les ai détestés. J'ai détesté cela. J'ai enduré cela et pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait toujours mais quand j'ai vu ses deux enfants Weasley arriver à Poudlard, j'ai su que quelque part pendant toutes ces années, il avait cessé de m'aimer !"

Gloria la regarda avec horreur et de la douleur était inscrite sur son jeune et beau visage.

"Alors, quand on m'a donné la chance de fuir mon mariage sans amour, je l'ai prise ! Je ne savais pas que ça finirait ainsi. Si cela avait été mon choix, je serais morte à sa place. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'à chaque fois que je voyais votre famille, je souhaitais posséder la même chose."

Hermione essuya furieusement ses joues humides et dit calmement :

"Elle vous aimait tellement tous les deux, elle m'a priée dans son dernier souffle de prendre soin de vous et par la Déesse, Merlin, et quiconque en enfer pouvant m'y aider, je prendrai soin de vous. Je lui ai promis, j'ai… p… promis ..." Hermione s'effondra en larmes et couvrit son visage pour cacher ses larmes.

"Je suis désolée" entendit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Gloria se blottit dans ses bras, elle l'enlaça et la tint tandis qu'elle se laisser aller à ses pleurs.

"J'étais juste si furieuse à propos de tout cela, et ensuite en vous voyant ici ... Il…C'est simplement que ma mère me manque !" sanglota Gloria.

Hermione retint fermement ses larmes puis elle sentit les bras de Blaise autour d'elles deux. Elle l'entendit murmurer des mots apaisants à sa fille, sa voix emplie de douleur, mais elle savait qu'ils guériraient tous un jour.

Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble la majorité de la matinée.

Greg soupira quand il entendit cesser les cris provenant de la chambre des maîtres. Vincent et Helen se tournèrent vers lui avec inquiétude, mais il secoua la tête.

"Laissons-les tranquilles pour le moment. Je suis certain qu'ils trouveront une solution" murmura-t-il.

Puis il ouvrit la porte de Damian. Son lit était vide comme Greg s'en doutait et il annonça en riant.

"Il semblerait que Damian soit avec Neville.  
\- Quoi" s'exclama Vincent en serrant les dents.

Greg claqua juste sa langue avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Vincent.

" Va, va, calme-toi grosse brute. Damian est un grand garçon et peut prendre ses propres décisions. En fait, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait trouver bien pire que Neville Londubat.  
\- Mais je croyais que Neville ne pouvait toucher personne. Aucun contact peau à peau, vous vous en souvenez ?  
\- Eh bien, évidement ils ont trouvé un moyen de contourner cela" dit Helen.

Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit frapper aux portes principales.

"Qui cela peut-il être ?"

Ils s'aventurèrent tous les trois dans l'escalier, puis Helen entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle suffoqua d'horreur.

" Luther !  
\- M…Maman Helen" haleta-t-il.

Il aurait chuté au sol si Vincent ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il était dans un état désastreux. Des entailles couraient le long de son visage, ses cheveux étaient collés avec du sang et des débris. Ses coûteux vêtements étaient maintenant en lambeaux et il se tenait le côté où du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie.

"Fils, que t'est-il arrivé ?" lui demanda Vincent en le guidant vers le plancher.

Greg commença à déchirer ses habits pour accéder à ses blessures.

"L'Ordre, murmura Luther. P…Père ils ont déclaré la guerre à l'Europe."

Luther grimaça comme Greg auscultait son abdomen meurtri.

"J… Je parlais avec quelques partenaires d'affaires et mettais un contrat au point a… avant d…de… partir quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose sous m…ma voiture. Cela a ex… explosé alors que je me réfugiais dans l… le b… bâtiment.  
\- Calme, calme-toi Luther, dit doucement Greg. Il va falloir te reposer pendant un certain temps, d'accord ?"

Luther opina avant de perdre connaissance.

"Mon dieu, y a-t-il un lieu sûr désormais ?  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y en avait un au commencement" répondit gravement Vincent.

Lucius regarda par la fenêtre, les rires de ses enfants et de ses petits enfants ne suffisaient même pas à améliorer son humeur mélancolique. Severus vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui caressa le visage pour attirer son attention.

"Pourquoi broies-tu du noir ?  
\- J'ai eu une vision" dit Lucius.

Les yeux de Severus se dilatèrent alors qu'il regardait son mari.

"À propos de quoi ?  
\- Pansy est morte ; Hermione Weasley a pris sa place en tant que Lady Zabini."

Severus ravala sa douleur et ne dit rien, laissant Lucius parler.

"Luther a échappé de justesse à une autre explosion voulant le tuer ainsi que certains de ses associés. Il semble que Dumbledore a déclaré la guerre à l'Europe, en essayant de les purger de tout ce qu'il juge sombre.  
\- Il n'est guère mieux que Voldemort à présent."

Lucius acquiesça tout en soupirant :

" Oui cela semble vrai. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il se passe. La vague de pouvoir est en train de changer, mon amour. Les Anciens sont de plus en plus fatigués de cette agitation. Ils se feront connaître sous peu."

Severus hocha la tête.

"Donc, ils vont reprendre les rênes de ce qui leur appartient ?  
\- Oui, je crois qu'ils le feront."

Lucius pencha sa tête sur le côté, les cloches tissées dans ses cheveux jouant ainsi une douce mélodie.

"Demande à Aziza d'aller répondre à la porte, nous avons un invité qui arrive."

Severus était désormais habitué à tout cela et opina.

"Vega ma chérie, peux-tu répondre à la porte ?"

La jeune elfe hocha la tête avec un sourire élégant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quand elle revint, Severus se leva par pure surprise.

Remus lui sourit, ses yeux couleur ambre luisaient doucement. Ses cheveux étaient noués à la nuque avec un lien en cuir et son corps était enveloppé dans une robe de style Mandarin d'un dégradé de couleur allant du rouge sang au bronze. La transformation du loup-garou laissa Severus abasourdi, mais quand il vit la pierre dans le ras de cou que portait Remus il baissa la tête.

"Votre Excellence, quelle agréable surprise" murmura Severus.

Remus rougit puis se moqua :

"S'il te plaît ne fais pas cela, cela va être déjà assez difficile d'obtenir de la plupart des gens qu'ils me regardent en face" dit Remus avec son esprit et son humilité habituelle.

Lucius sourit et le salua ainsi :

"C'est par respect cher Remus, après tout, vous êtes le Haut Époux de l'héritier de la Dynastie Dragon."

Remus regarda Lucius puis roula des yeux.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour plaisanter avec vous, déclara tristement Remus. J'aurais aimé être ici dans de meilleures circonstances. Je suis sûr que vous savez désormais ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers ?"

Severus et Lucius hochèrent la tête.

"Eh bien, Draconis veut que je conduise les familles d'abord ici dans le Royaume Elfique et puis finalement à Drakken, la capitale de la dynastie de Draconis.  
\- Donc, la fin est proche ?" dit Lucius.

Remus opina.

"Elle est très proche."

Helen gémit pratiquement quand il y eut encore un autre coup à la porte. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas gérer des nouvelles plus mauvaises, par l'enfer, elle ne voulait plus de nouvelles du tout. Luther avait finalement été mis dans sa chambre, Gloria installée à son chevet pour le veiller. Damian, Neville, Harry et Draco étaient tous dans le salon discutant des incidents survenus avec Vince et Greg. Hermione et Blaise étaient encore dans leur chambre, mais avec les cris qu'Helen avait entendus ce matin, elle était sûre qu'ils avaient besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour eux-mêmes.

Helen ouvrit la porte et haleta de surprise en voyant la personne debout devant elle.

"Remus !"

Il sourit en basculant en arrière sa cape à capuchon. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa cape et le guidait vers l'endroit où les autres étaient réunis, Hermione et Blaise les avaient rejoints. Tous furent surpris de le voir et Remus leur sourit à tous.

"Content de te revoir !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Drago, assis près de Harry.  
\- Je vous apporte des nouvelles de Draconis. Je crois Harry, que tu es celui qui a envoyé le message ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, je suppose que vous pouvez considérer que je suis la réponse. Je suis ici pour tous vous ramener à Drakken. Cependant, nous ferons une escale dans le Royaume Elfique pour nous reposer. Il reconnaît que ce n'est plus sûr pour vous d'être ici. Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus nécessaire, sa Majesté vous veut où il sait que vous serez en sécurité."

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Neville et sourit.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna prudemment Neville.  
\- Il paraît que le plus important est d'obtenir en toute hâte votre présence et celle de votre compagnon Damian auprès de Draconis.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Vincent choqué que Neville et son fils semblaient destinés à être ensemble."

Remus sourit.

"Neville est le Haut roi du Royaume Serpentin. C'est le plus grand et le plus prospère des royaumes parallèles à celui-ci et ils sont plus qu'impatients de sa venue et de celle de son compagnon.  
\- Un roi ? demanda Neville les pupilles dilatées. Je suis un roi ?  
\- Vous êtes le Haut Roi, cela vous met sur le même pied d'égalité que Lucius qui est le Grand Prophète et Souverain de tous les Royaumes Elfiques. Vous allez être naturellement Souverain de tous les Royaumes Serpentins."

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment ensuite Neville soupira.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre" grommela-t-il.

Remus rit un peu, puis s'assit.

"Vous pourriez peut-être attendre sur ce point. J'ai beaucoup à expliquer et pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire."

Le reste des personnes dans la salle sembla s'installer et se mettre à l'aise et Remus leur raconta tout.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze

Ce fut une expérience surréaliste pour chacun d'eux alors qu'ils traversaient la ville de Drakken. La capitale était continuellement emplie de créatures magiques : dragons,métamorphomages, vampires, et bien d'autres encore arpentaient les rues autour d'eux. Les Elfes qu'ils rencontraient s'arrêtaient et saluaient Harry et Drago alors qu'ils marchaient, leur souriant avant de retourner à leur activité.

"Pourquoi font-ils cela ?" Demanda Neville.

Harry sourit modestement.

"Nous sommes probablement bien connus. Draco et moi sommes les fils de Lucius Malfoy, je suis sûr que tout le monde le sait" dit-il grandement amusé par cela.

Leur groupe rit légèrement et continua à se déplacer. Neville regardait comment les gens s'écartaient pour laisser place à Remus avec admiration et une certaine crainte, mais il devina que c'était naturel. Remus était le Haut Époux de l'héritier de cette vaste dynastie, il méritait le respect et était en droit de l'exiger.

Son regard se déplaça sur Damian qui marchait à côté de lui à une allure posée et calme. Il scrutait son visage vierge de toutes expressions, et pourtant Neville pouvait voir à l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux et qu'il y prenait un grand plaisir. Neville lui-même essayait de profiter de cette visite, mais les choses que Remus avait annoncées mettaient un bémol sur ses sentiments.

 _Haut Roi du Royaume Serpentin,_ songea Neville et il secoua la tête avec un petit rire. Eh bien, ils allaient être cruellement déçus quand ils le rencontreraient. Il n'avait jamais voulu de ce don. Il sentit Damian placer une main sur son dos et il leva les yeux et autour du capuchon de son manteau, il le trouva souriant.

"Nous sommes presque au palais. Je crois qu'ils ont dit que toi et moi devrions parler à Draconis d'abord seuls, puis avec le groupe.  
\- Où étais-je lorsque cela a été décidé ?" demanda Neville taquin.

Damian rit.

"Dans les nuages, je suppose. Je crois que tu étais encore sous le choc parce que tu venais de découvrir que tu étais un Haut Roi.  
\- Oui, il y a ce léger petit détail" répliqua sarcastiquement Neville.

Damian renifla.

"Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard," dit-il légèrement.

Draconis observa Neville Londubat et son compagnon Damian Crabbe-Goyle entrer dans la salle. Il savait que certains s'attendraient automatiquement à ce que le plus grand et le plus musclé des deux puisse être le Haut Roi. Cependant, Draconis avait appris à connaître beaucoup des Serpentins au cours des derniers siècles à être leur chef de substitution et il savait que c'était la svelte et petite silhouette à l'intérieur du grand capuchon qui était le Haut Roi, il était impatient d'assister la réunion.

" **Vous pouvez vous mettre à l'aise Neville, il n'y aura personne d'autres dans cette salle que vous, votre partenaire, et moi-même** ", dit-il avec désinvolture tandis qu'il était assis près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la vaste cité.

Draconis observa Neville hésiter, mais il repoussa la capuche de son manteau. Draconis haleta. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme si frappant. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige tombaient en cascade vers le bas dans son capuchon, disparaissant dans son dos. Ses yeux d'or et de topaze le regardaient avec méfiance et sa peau pâle ressemblaient à du marbre froid au toucher malgré les chauds rayons du soleil.

" **Vous êtes exquis** ", ronronna Draconis avec le sourire d'un requin.

Neville rougit et son compagnon se mit à rire avec délice[avec délectation ?].

"Je le lui dis tout le temps, il ne me croit pas encore. Peut-être que si suffisamment de gens le lui disent, il va enfin céder. Qu'en penses-tu Nev ?" Taquina Damian.

Neville lui jeta un regard moqueur et prit gracieusement le siège le plus proche de la porte.

"Peu importe, cela signifiera simplement que plus de personnes ont mauvais goût", dit-il une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux.

Draconis rit et les deux hommes le regardèrent.

" **Oui, vous devez être compagnons, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin tous les deux et Neville plus particulièrement... Les Serpentins ont cruellement manqué d'avoir un Haut Roi pour prendre en charge leur royaume. Je suis persuadé que le plus Haut des rois, le roi Dante sera bientôt en route pour parler avec vous**.  
\- Peut-être que cela ne vous dérangerait pas de me parler du Royaume Serpentin alors. Je ne n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit."

Neville désigna élégamment les alentours avec sa main gantée.

"Tout cela est très nouveau pour moi.  
- **Naturellement, je vais vous expliquer, mais je vais commencer par vous dire que la dynastie que j'ai construite est divisée de différentes manières. Le plus souvent vous pouvez les placer en trois grandes catégories : l'un est le monde humain, le second est le monde de la sorcellerie, et le troisième est ici dans le monde magique. Maintenant à l'intérieur du monde magique, qui est parallèle avec les mondes humains et sorciers, il y a plusieurs distinctions et de nombreuses races de créatures magiques. Pour l'instant nous allons nous concentrer sur Les Cinq.. Les Cinq sont les plus puissants et le plus influents des races. Ces Cinq sont les Dragons, les Elfes, les Serpentins, les Vampires, et enfin les Métamorphomages. Ensemble, nous formons un gouvernement collectif. En tant que chef des Cinq, il me revient de prendre les décisions les plus graves. Chez les Elfes, Lucius Malfoy est le Grand Prophète. Pour les Serpentins, le Haut Roi est la plus grande autorité. Chez les Vampires, il y a la Grande-Duchesse Alexandria et pour finir Maître Hadès est le plus ancien et le plus sage des Métamorphomages."**

Draconis cessa de parler et laissa du temps pour que les deux hommes digèrent toutes ces informations. Pour alléger l'ennui de s'expliquer encore, il avait veillé à ce que Dion ait rencontré les autres dirigeants pour tout leur expliquer. Il avait voulu rencontrer seul le nouveau Haut Roi et son époux pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient capables de diriger le Royaume qu'il était sur le point de leur abandonner. Draconis se sourit à lui-même. Ils étaient parfaits pour ce rôle.

"Donc, vous êtes un peu comme le Parlement Britannique", déclara Damian.

Et Draconis hocha la tête.

"Cela semble raisonnable, dit tranquillement Neville, puis il se tourna vers Damian. Es-tu sûr de vouloir te fourrer dans ce pétrin ?"

Neville regarda Draconis et sourit un peu tristement.

"Pour ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

Damian porta une des mains gantées de Neville à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

"Bien sûr, je vais rester avec toi. Je doute maintenant pouvoir vivre sans toi. Et que ferais-tu si tu ne pouvais pas interagir avec notre peuple ? Tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi. Nous collaborerons ensemble et je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver une solution."

Damian cligna de l'œil. Les lèvres de Neville se recourbèrent en un doux sourire et Draconis laissa le dernier de ses doutes s'estomper. Ils allaient s'épanouir ici, il en était certain.

"L'autre chose dont nous devons parler est le prochain niveau de votre magie Neville. Elle n'a pas atteint sa pleine maturité."

Il vit Neville blanchir.

"Je… Ai-je vraiment besoin de plus ?] demanda-t-il sourdement. Je ne crois pas pouvoir toucher n'importe qui d'autre que mon compagnon et c'est déjà bien suffisant  
\- **Vous verrez que la plupart des Serpentins ne peuvent pas toucher n'importe qui, en dehors de leur propre race, car ils sont trop venimeux. Toutefois, pour le Haut Roi c'est différent, votre pouvoir est beaucoup plus fluide.[Vous êtes le seul dirigeant, le prix à payer pour cette fonction est que vous donniez tout de vous même à votre peuple. Neville, vous êtes le plus venimeux de tous les Serpentins. Non seulement le venin coule à travers votre peau et votre sang, mais vos yeux aussi. "**

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent et la mâchoire de Damian s'agrandit sous le choc.

" **Le fait que vous êtes encore capable de me regarder prouve que vous n'avez pas encore subi la modification finale... Les seuls que vous serez en mesure de regarder seront vos propres sujets, dont votre compagnon, mais personne d'autre.  
** \- C'est…"

Neville regarda Damian puis il déglutit. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour un court laps de temps.

"Quand cela se produira-t-il ?  
- **Dès que vous serez couronné Haut Roi. C'est une très, très petite cérémonie très privée, seulement entre vous, Damian, le Roi Dante et moi-même. Après votre couronnement le Roi Dante bandera vos yeux, afin que vous puissiez marcher parmi nous."**

Neville sentit le martèlement de son cœur. Pourrait-il vraiment le faire ? Être un Roi et ne jamais quitter ses terres ? Et ne plus être capable de voir s'il devait se déplacer à l'extérieur de ce royaume … Merlin, c'était juste trop. Il trébuchait presque dans sa hâte pour partir. Draconis se tenait debout avec inquiétude, et pourtant Damian, assis, le regardait calmement.

Neville se précipita hors de la pièce en claquant les portes derrière lui.

" **Excusez-moi,** dit tristement Draconis. **Je sais que c'est beaucoup à assimiler mais je …  
\- **Cela ira bien votre Excellence, murmura Damian après le départ de son compagnon. Quand il se calmera, il sera d'accord pour la cérémonie."

Draconis regarda le jeune homme avec surprise.

" **Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?** " s'enquit Draconis.

Damian sourit puis rit un peu.

"Parce que, après son accident, il a été laissé sans rien. Il n'avait plus d'amis, d'amants, de conseiller ou de confident en raison de ce qu'il était devenu."

Damian regarda Draconis dans les yeux et dit sérieusement :

"Il ne laisserait jamais un royaume entier s'affaiblir et être sans le leader qu'ils désirent. Pas s'il peut y faire quelque chose. Planifiez la cérémonie... Nous serons là."

Sur cela, Damian salua Draconis qui en fit autant et traversa la salle. Draconis regarda les portes pendant quelques brefs instants avant de sourire avec une sorte de triste sagesse.

" **Ils sont prêts** ", se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Harry trouva Neville debout sur l'un des balcons qui surplombaient la ville. C'était assez beau, les torches se reflétaient donnant à la ville un éclat très chaleureux. L'homme était debout, appuyé contre la balustrade ; sa capuche était repliée en laissant ses cheveux blancs cascader jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses doigts étaient gantés comme d'habitude et son expression était empreinte de résignation.

"Je vois que Draconis t'a parlé.  
\- Tu savais ?" demanda Neville en se retournant.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne savais pas qui tu deviendrais, je viens de le découvrir tout comme toi. Je viens juste de croiser Damian et il m'a raconté. Il aurait voulu venir lui-même, mais il a changé d'avis.  
\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?" demanda Neville en détournant son regard de Harry.

Harry sourit.

"Il savait que tu avais besoin de plus de temps, et il ne voulait pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas faire", répondit doucement Harry.

Neville soupira et tourna le dos à la vue de la ville derrière lui.

"Je me demande combien de temps je serai mis à l'épreuve par la Déesse, ou d'autres dieux, ou quelles que soient les divinités ayant décidé ce destin pour moi, se rendent compte que je ne peux pas le supporter, dit Neville. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un roi.  
\- Ils ont foi en toi, répondit Harry. Je n'étais pas apte à vaincre Voldemort, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je l'ai fait sans me tuer moi-même ou ceux que j'aime.  
\- Tu es né pour cela.  
\- Et tu es né pour cela. Il n'y a aucune erreur, ils t'ont fait tel que tu es maintenant, dit sérieusement Harry. t d'ailleurs, tu n'es plus à une contrainte près? Tu as vécu une demi-vie pendant trop longtemps Nev, et même si tu ne peux pas regarder les visages de ceux qui sont vraiment tes amis, tu posséderas toujours la chose la plus importante.  
\- Et quoi donc ?" répliqua Neville.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et soutint son regard.

"Ton époux Damian, ton peuple et ta terre", murmura-t-il.

Il laissa Neville à ses pensées.

Neville regarda Harry partir et puis se tourna vers le balcon une fois de plus et baissa les yeux sur la ville ci-dessous. Il se sourit à lui-même ; sachant qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il regarda un cavalier venu seul passer à travers les portes du palais. Un capuchon sombre recouvrait sa tête, mais il avait un port majestueux. Il vit comment les gens autour de lui s'écartaient sur son passage. C'était plus révélateur que tout.

Il semblait que le roi Dante soit arrivé. Neville observa la ville une minute de plus, puis le silence revint dans le palais.

Dante descendit de son cheval, caressant l'animal.

"Merci mon ami, tu as bien travaillé", murmura-t-il.

Puis il laissa les domestiques l'emmener. Ils ne demandèrent ni son manteau ni ses gants. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient été avertis de ne pas le faire. Il sourit puis hocha la tête légèrement. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du palais rejoignant sa chambre pour la nuit, il remarqua les sorciers et les Elfes qui étaient en visite.

 _Donc ceux-ci doivent être les amis de sa Majesté_ , songea-t-il pour lui-même. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour bavarder avec eux, en préférant ester seul. Ce n'était simplement pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. La plupart des Serpentins naissaient avec le désir de leur propre espace. Dante marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et défit sa cape.

"Donc, vous êtes Dante", dit une voix provenant des ombres.

Dante décolla immédiatement l'un de ses gants et regarda autour de lui.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous effrayer, mais je crois que vous m'attendiez."

Dante fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité et il put distinguer une forme masculine appuyée contre son lit. Sa magie éclata, les torches de la salle s'éveillèrent. Les yeux de Dante s'élargirent face à la svelte silhouette dans la pièce, puis il s'inclina immédiatement.

"Votre Majesté", chuchota-t-il avec crainte mais aussi avec déférence.

Il entendit un grognement et leva la tête.

 _Exquis_ , pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Les yeux de topaze et d'or le fixaient avec autant d'intensité ?] que l'immense pouvoir que l'autre homme endossait sans effort. Et Dante était convaincu que son Haut Roi n'avait aucune idée de la puissance il possédait ou qu'il obtiendrait dans sa forme finale. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en grande partie recouverts par la capuche de son manteau, mais il ne pouvait cacher la pâleur de sa peau. Cet homme était un Serpentin jusqu'au bout des ongles.

"Si vous l'aviez demandé, je serais venu vous voir, vous et votre compagnon."

Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un faible amusement.

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner cette peine, Damian est couché en ce moment même, nous avons eu quelques jours pénibles et il récupère encore."

Neville sourit lentement.

"Et si je n'avais pas voulu vous rencontrer en personne, je ne serais pas venu ici vous voir personnellement.  
\- Bien dit.  
\- Merci, déclara légèrement Neville avant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur le lit. Maintenant, si vous pourriez m'expliquer en détails ce qu'implique cette cérémonie."

Le regard de Neville se durcit.

"Je veux tout savoir avant de devenir votre Haut Roi.  
\- Très bien", dit Dante.

Il défit soigneusement une poche de sa ceinture, puis l'ouvrit et prit avec précaution l'un des symboles désignant le Haut Roi.

"Ce sera la vôtre jusqu'au jour de votre mort, murmura-t-il en tenant la couronne. Elle a été faite de manière à ressembler à un serpent enroulé. Aucun détail n'a été épargné. Les écailles finement dessinées paraissent lisses au toucher. La tête du serpent est dirigée vers le bas de telle sorte que lorsqu'il est placé sur la tête du Haut Roi, la tête du serpent s'installe en bonne place au milieu du front du porteur. Ses yeux ont été fabriqués à partir d'émeraudes et le corps est composé de platine.  
\- Puis-je ?" demanda Neville.

Dante la lui tendit soigneusement.

"C'est lourd, commenta Neville. Lourd mais magnifique.  
\- Il est dit que le fardeau du Haut Roi est aussi lourd, mais beau", chuchota Dante sans arrière-pensées.

Neville le regarda et eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

"Je suis certain que vous pouvez m'expliquer la cérémonie maintenant, répondit Neville en tendant la couronne.  
\- Très bien Majesté, répliqua Dante à mi-voix. Lors de la cérémonie tout ce qui vous sera demandé sera de jurer que vous allez respecter les désirs et les besoins du Royaume Serpentin et de votre peuple, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Et pour rendre légitimes vos vœux et votre attachement, le reste de venin émergera de votre corps, de votre sang et de votre âme, rendant vos yeux comme ceux d'un Basilic. Si vous êtes le véritable Haut Roi, cela se fera avec peu de douleur et de souffrance, puis votre compagnon et époux liera vos yeux de sorte que vous ne puissiez pas blesser son Excellence Draconis, parce qu'il sera là pour témoigner que vous êtes bien celui que nous cherchions.  
\- Et si je ne le suis pas ?  
\- Au lieu d'avoir les yeux de basilic vous deviendrez aveugle", annonça Dante.

Neville haussa les sourcils, puis se mit à rire.

"J'en suis persuadé. Eh bien, merci de m'avoir répondu, je suppose que je vous verrai dès demain ? demanda Neville."

Dante hocha lentement la tête, puis regarda l'homme disparaître par sa porte. La puissance et la magie sortaient de lui par vagues. Dante rit.

"Oui, voilà notre Haut Roi", se murmura-t-il à lui-même, puis il se prépara pour la nuit.

Neville était appuyé contre le pilier droit dans le couloir de la chambre de Dante. Son souffle était erratique et son cœur battait furieusement. Dès que Dante avait mis la couronne entre ses mains chaque cellule de son corps et de son esprit avaient hurlé qu'elle était sienne ! Il avait usé de chaque once de sa force pour la restituer. Si cela ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir alors rien ne le ferait. Il était le Haut Roi. Il pouvait le sentir.

Dès qu'il reprit haleine, il se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Damian. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, Damian l'attira à lui.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, tu es parti si précipitamment.  
\- Je me suis enfui comme lâche, n'essaye pas d'atténuer cela", dit Neville fondant de reconnaissance contre le corps dur de Damian.

Il était toujours impressionné de pouvoir le tenir si près et de ne pas lui faire de mal. Damian l'amena dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Je suis allé parler avec Dante.  
\- Il est déjà là ?" s'étonna Damian.

Neville hocha la tête en se dégageant de Damian assez longtemps pour enlever son manteau et ses gants, avant de le pousser vers le lit. Neville fondit vers lui et se blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de Damian, Neville raconta tout ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Dante. Damian ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

"Il semblerait bien que ceci a été fait pour toi.  
-Il semblerait !  
\- T'inclineras-tu avec grâce ?" demanda Damian avec un petit sourire.

Neville le regarda, puis l'embrassa doucement. Damian soupira joyeusement puis lécha ses lèvres. Neville ouvrit la bouche sous cette douce insistance et Damian en profita pleinement. En peu de temps, Neville était sous lui, la moitié de sa chemise déboutonnée. Damian tirant son pantalon. Neville haleta comme les doigts de Damian trébuchèrent sur son ventre et taquinèrent l'ouverture de son pantalon.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demanda Damian qui respirait lourdement.

L'inquiétude rayonnait hors de lui et Neville le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"Je vais bien, je ne suis juste plus habitué à être touché voilà tout. Ça fait si longtemps."

Neville gémit tandis que Damian se pencha et mordit la peau dénudée pour lui. Damian rit, lui vola un baiser avant d'enlever les chaussures et la chemise de Neville et de tirer ensuite les couvertures sous lui et de répéter les mêmes gestes sur lui-même.

"Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je vais me coucher", déclara Damian d'un ton neutre.

Neville fixa les yeux plissés. Ensuite comme Damian rit, il souffla et se retourna furieusement en gémissant.

"Petit allumeur ," s'exclama Neville en riant.

Damian ricana Puis il embrassa son cou et s'enroula autour de lui.

"Un taquin allumeur n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout comme je le ferai un jour, mais pas maintenant.  
\- Quand ? Voulut savoir Neville en faisant la moue.  
\- Tu le sauras."

Hermione regarda dans la chambre de Gloria et découvrit son lit vide. Au début, elle avait paniqué, mais s'était alors souvenu que Luther était avec eux et quand elle avait demandé à Greg d'aller vérifier, son hypothèse s'était révélée exacte. Gloria était dans le même lit que Luther s'assurant qu'il allait bien et se reposait. Bien qu'ils aient guéri la plupart des blessures de Luther avant de le quitter, ses côtes avaient été vilainement fracturées et elles avaient dû être bandées.

Hermione soupira et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Blaise. Elle ouvrit la porte puis se tint tranquillement pour le regarder dormir.

Il avait encore des ombres sombres sous ses yeux et un froncement de sourcils épousait son visage. Elle savait qu'il était épuisé et aurait un sommeil agité, surtout si elle n'était pas là. Puis, pendant un moment, elle sentit comme une impression de déjà-vu. Comme si elle avait fait cela auparavant. Un souvenir passa devant elle : dans une autre maison, une autre femme regardait cet homme de la même façon. Elle sourit, fermant la porte derrière elle, puis alla dans son dressing pour revêtir la longue chemise de nuit sombre de soie bleue qu'elle avait apportée avec elle.

Elle monta dans le lit et immédiatement après s'être installée, Blaise se retourna et l'enveloppa entre ses bras. Hermione put sentir le changement en lui immédiatement : sa respiration s'égalisa et elle sut que son visage avait perdu son froncement de sourcils comme il sombrait plus profondément dans le sommeil. Elle posa sa main sur le dessus de l'une des siennes et ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts. Bientôt, elle dormait aussi.

"Avons-nous une idée d'où ils sont allés ?" demanda Dumbledore.

Ron secoua la tête.

"Non, un moment ils étaient tous dans la maison mais le lendemain, c'était comme s'ils avaient tous disparu, lui répondit Ron. Je ne comprends pas."

Minerva regarda les deux hommes à travers ses yeux plissés. Les choses s'étaient déroulées de manière incontrôlable. Cependant, son opinion n'avait pas été justifiée ces derniers temps.

Seamus et environ vingt autres personnes étaient présumés morts après le coup d'éclat de Neville et les enfants avaient disparus. Ron avait dit qu'il n'avait vu que Seamus mourir, mais là encore, Minerva recourba sa lèvre, Ron n'était qu'un lâche, toujours prêt à s'enfuir avant même de penser à se battre. Neville les avait probablement tous tués. Elle les écouta parler à nouveau de la disparition des familles qu'ils chassaient et un sentiment de crainte serra son cœur comme dans un étau.

Sa mère lui avait conté des histoires sur une dynastie dirigée par des Dragons. Elle lui avait raconté que dans les temps de grande nécessité ou de grand désastre ils sortaient de leur propre royaume pour prendre soin des autres domaines sous leur juridiction. Sa mère tenait ces histoires de sa propre mère et ainsi de suite, depuis le début de la lignée familiale de Minerva.

C'était juste une histoire… N'est-ce pas ?

Minerva s'excusa et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Elle avait le sentiment étrange que ce n'était pas juste une histoire. Que c'était en fait réel, mais qui la croirait ? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu des Dragons c'était lors de la guerre entre Harry et Voldemort. Peut-être qu'ils avaient connaissance de cette dynastie.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit quelqu'un entrer dans le lit derrière lui.

 **Chut, rendors-toi amour, c'est juste moi.**

La voix de Dion parvint jusqu'au cerveau confus de Remus qui poussa un soupir endormi.

"Tu reviens tard", murmura Remus en se retournant et en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Dion.

Dion fredonnait comme il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de Remus.

" **Père et moi avons eu une discussion, il semblerait que votre directeur n'ait pas encore renoncé à tous vous trouver. Toi et tes amis êtes en sécurité pour le moment. Nous reviendrons avec vous dans le monde sorcier quand les choses deviendront vraiment difficiles** ", lui dit Dion.

Remus luttait contre le sommeil pour parler avec lui et Dion le savait.

" **Allons dormir mon loup curieux, tu découvriras ce que nous sommes**."

Dion rit. Remus fit légèrement la moue jusqu'à ce que Dion l'embrassa chaudement. Sa moue se transforma en mimique de luxure et le désir enflamma son corps. Remus gémit et se rapprocha de Dion, prêt et désireux.

" **Non, pas maintenant, mais bientôt** , dit Dion d'une voix rauque comme il caressait les fesses menues de Remus de façon possessive. **Bientôt, nous serons lié Remus**.  
\- Je pensais que nous l'étions déjà.  
\- **Non, tu devais d'abord me faire confiance. Si nous avions essayé de nous lier avant, tu serais probablement mort.** "

Remus leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pourquoi serait-ce arrivé ? demanda Remus et Dion rit.  
\- **Quand un compagnon et son Dragon s'unissent pour la vie, si celui à qui ils doivent être liés ne leur fait pas confiance alors la magie de la liaison se dénature. Au lieu de contenir des sentiments et de l'amour, le compagnon se devient jaloux et en colère et trahi. Les Dragons sont de féroces créatures et nous ne prenons pas bien la jalousie. La plupart entrent dans une colère noire si intense qu'ils ne savent même plus ce qu'ils font jusqu'à ce la fureur s'éteigne et que la personne soit morte. Il est donc préférable d'attendre que de tout précipiter et d'être désolé ensuite.  
** \- Mais qu'en est-il … ?  
 **-** **Remus chéri, dors** ",ricana Dion.

Puis il se pelotonna avec lui et arrêta de parler. Remus soupira, mais se coucha contre lui et bientôt il dormait avec beaucoup plus de quiétude qu'auparavant.

Neville se tenait dans un grand atrium avec Draconis, Dante et Damian à ses côtés. L'atrium aboutissait sur un autre grand balcon qui dominait la ville. Cela avait été une journée très confortable et paresseuse. Damian et Neville étaient restés au lit jusqu'à près de midi avant de se lever et de s'aventurer dans la ville.

Maintenant, c'était le crépuscule et l'heure de la cérémonie de couronnement de Neville. Il se tourna vers Dante puis ôta la capuche de sa cape, la laissant retomber sur son dos. Draconis était à l'extrême gauche de Neville, Damian se tenait immédiatement à sa droite, et Dante lui faisait face. Il avait plutôt bonne mine, pensa Neville. Les cheveux de Dante étaient noir jais telle l'obscurité de minuit et ses yeux étaient du bleu foncé de la mer. Sa peau était pâle comme celle de Neville et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis plus de quarante ans.

"Êtes-vous prêt ?" Demanda Dante.

Neville hocha lentement la tête et garda son regard résolument sur Dante. Le roi lui-même hocha la tête et prit ensuite la couronne.

Neville sentit aussi bien qu'il entendit l'halètement impressionné de Damian. Il est si beau, pensa encore Neville.

"Je suis le roi Dante, chef de la province du Nord du Royaume Serpentin, je viens devant son Excellence Draconis, chef des Cinq, et Neville Londubat, Héritier de Serpentin, et je supplie la puissance et la magie de cette couronne, de sortir et j'exige votre test."

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent légèrement comme une force sombre et puissante émergea de la couronne. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais son pouvoir était l'antithèse de toutes les croyances des sorciers de magie blanche. Un sifflement retentit dans son oreille et il se concentra sur l'image du grand Basilic qui était apparu devant lui. Il dressa, la plupart de son corps et ses anneaux ébènes dans l'espace devant lui.

 _"Ahh, mon héritier._ La voix du serpent ronronnait dans sa tête. Neville ferma les yeux et son corps accueillit favorablement cette présence et tout ce qu'elle représentait. _Êtes-vous prêt ?_ _Vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière après cela_. _La seule tâche que vous devez maintenant accomplir est de détruire Poudlard. Après ce sacrement , vous serez lié à notre terre jusqu'à l'heure où vous cesserez d'exister.  
_ \- Je ne vais pas mourir à un moment donné ? demanda Neville et le serpent siffla de rire.  
\- _Non, mon enfant, vous serez aussi immoral que les Elfes et les Dragons, votre compagnon sera immortel aussi. Le dernier Haut Roi a vécu pendant près de mille ans ; vous allez vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. Maintenant, je vous le demande encore une fois ... êtes-vous prêt ?  
_ \- Oui, oui, je suis prêt."

Le serpent s'enroula autour de Neville avec une affection parentale.

 _Vous pourrez faire de grandes choses Neville. N'en doutez jamais._

La voix disparut et laissa dans son sillage une énorme puissance. Neville sentit que son corps l'absorbait comme une éponge. Il pouvait sentir sa puissante magique grandir et s'élargir de plus en plus. Le venin qui faisait parti de lui devint beaucoup plus mortel et sa sensibilité à ce qui l'entourait était devenue beaucoup plus aiguë. Lorsqu'il se reprit, Neville sentit la main de Damian dans la sienne et le poids de la couronne sur sa tête. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Dante en tant que roi, comme dans une transe il tomba à genoux et baissa la tête sur le sol en signe de supplication.

"Lève-toi," murmura Neville et Dante afficha un sourire sur son visage.  
\- Majesté, murmura-t-il, puis il hocha la tête en direction de Damian, "Altesse." Il inclina la tête en direction de Damian. Damian lui rendit la pareille, puis il fit un pas en avant dans le champs de vision de Neville. Son sourire s'élargit un peu.

\- Tes yeux sont ceux d'un serpent : une fente de noir pour la pupille puis toutes les couleurs, Tu es magnifique Nev."

Damian l'embrassa et Neville soupira de bonheur.

"Tu sais ce qui va se produire maintenant ?" Neville hocha la tête et laissa Damian bander ses yeux.

Même si son monde était dans l'obscurité, il pouvait sentir tout et tout le monde autour de lui. Dès qu'il le put il se tourna vers là où il savait que Draconis était.

"Eh bien, je suppose que vous êtes tiré d'affaire maintenant, vous avez seulement votre grande dynastie à gérer", dit Neville avec amusement.

Draconis se mit à rire.

 **"Oui, vous serez très bien comme Haut Roi. Venez, il se fait tard et je suis sûr que vous êtes fatigué. Nous discuterons plus dans les semaines à venir. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit."**

Neville fronça les sourcils, puis pencha la tête vers Damian.

"La nuit tombait lorsque nous avons commencé, n'est-ce-pas ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?  
\- Quelques heures Nev", murmura Damian en sortant.

Dante leur souhaita une bonne nuit alors qu'il tournait vers le premier couloir et ils continuèrent.

"Je pouvais sentir que tu devenais de plus fort en plus fort. C'était comme si tu prenais de plus en plus de magie en toi. Que voyais-tu ?  
\- "Un Basilic, murmura Neville. Un ancien, il était l'essence de la couronne."

Damian entra dans la chambre devant lui et Neville prit le temps de s'habituer au sentiment de voir la chambre, mais de ne pas utiliser ses yeux pour le faire. Tout semblait briller différemment cependant les contours et les formes étaient les mêmes. Il en était de même avec les gens, seulement les gens avaient des auras magiques qui leurs étaient propres.

Il sentit les mains de Damian arriver sur les fermoirs de son manteau, commençant à les défaire. Neville resta là silencieusement pendant que Damian poursuivait sa besogne, en regardant le changement et l'écoulement de l'aura de son amant alors qu'il bougeait. Il regarda Damian baigner dans du vert apaisant et des teintes relaxantes de bleu : l'aura d'un guérisseur, d'un bon guérisseur. Neville continua à regarder avec les yeux de son esprit jusqu'à ce que Damian arrête de le déshabiller et l'embrasse. Neville sauta de joie, surpris que sa main soit entrée en contact avec rien d'autre qu'une peau lisse. Il le blottit alors dans ses bras.

Damian le dirigea lentement vers leur lit. Ses mains solides, douces et régulières, continuaient de le caresser au moment où il ôta la couronne et l'a mis délicatement sur la table de nuit. Puis il poussa Neville sur le lit et l'escalada.

Damian se sourit à lui-même comme Neville ondulait sous lui, soulevant ses hanches en enfonçant plus profondément son pénis dans la gorge de Damian. Non pas que cela dérangeait celui-ci. Il avait été tellement excité après avoir vu son amant inondé de toute cette puissance ... Damian gémit autour du sexe de Neville, provoquant les râles de Neville et des poussée plus difficiles.

"Tu ... tu ... Serpents, sauvez-moi", haleta Neville à bout de souffle.

Damian rit et palpa l'entrée de Neville. Neville ouvrit simplement et instinctivement ses jambes plus largement, ce qui facilita le chemin de Damian comme il tortillait un doigt à l'intérieur de son amant.

"Peux-tu enlever mon bandeau maintenant ?  
\- Non", déclara Damian béatement en cherchant la prostate de Neville.

Il sourit largement quand il la trouva et regarda Neville s'arquer avec plaisir.

"Tu es pris un peu au dépourvu parce que tu ne disposes pas de tes yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il se trouve que j'aime ça.  
-Serpentard ! Très… oh dieux… vicieux."

Neville se cambra à nouveau quand il sentit Damian enfoncer deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Neville sans surprise le sollicita encore une fois et il commença à monter les doigts. Lorsque Damian eut enfoncé un troisième doigt en lui, Neville commença à se mouvoir sur eux sérieusement.

"S'il te plaît…  
\- Oui."

La voix de Damian était rauque d'excitation. Neville soupira de plaisir comme il attrapa le lubrifiant à l'huile de jasmin et puis il gémit quand Damian lentement et soigneusement entra en lui, glissant sa queue de quelques centimètres, quelques instants, puis s'enfonça plus profondément.

" Tu es énorme", haleta Neville quand il fut envahi par la douleur et le plaisir.

Damian gémit alors même qu'il riait profondément.

"Et tu es tellement étroit", répondit-il enserrant les dents.

Damian secoua ses hanches et se mouvait d'avant en arrière. Neville gémit et se balança sur le sexe de Damian avec délectation. C'était incroyable, non seulement parce qu'il avait des relations sexuelles, mais aussi parce que c'était avec Damian, son compagnon, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout autre sur cette putain de planète.

Bientôt tous deux transpirèrent, haletant, pour atteindre l'orgasme, mais profitant de chaque instant. Damian changea de position à nouveau, frappant désormais la prostate de Neville à chaque poussée. Neville était dans un autre monde, il ne sentait plus rien, excepté l'exquis sentiment de Damian à l'intérieur de lui et de la façon dont son corps chantait de plaisir. Il sentit son Damian passer une main autour de sa tête et se rendit alors compte qu'il ôtait le bandeau couvrant ses yeux.

Voyant Damian comme il était, ses yeux bruns si sombres et intenses alors qu'il le regardait, puis la pression sur sa prostate se poursuivit, Neville n'ayant aucune chance d'y échapper. Il poussa alors un cri rauque et son cri se transforma en un gémissement alors que son orgasme semblait durer éternellement.

Quand Damian vint, il était encore en lui et le devançait de loin[Quand il vint, Damian était déjà venu en lui/avait déjà joui en lui]. Neville murmura sa déception puis soupira tandis que Damian les nettoya tous les deux.

"Je t'aime", murmura Damian alors qu'ils s'endormaient.

Neville soupira avec lassitude, mais sourit et embrassa la clavicule de Damian.

"Je t'aime aussi."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre treize

Remus regarda un aperçu du monde des sorciers avec un froncement de sourcils pensif sur son visage. A côté de lui se tenaient Dion et Draconis. Leurs expressions étaient tout aussi sombres. Dumbledore allait trop loin. Les pays commençaient à fermer les frontières à tous les partisans de Dumbledore, ne laissant entrer que les réfugiés qui fuyaient la tyrannie du directeur. »

"Il est de pire en pire, murmura Remus. Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir."

Il l'avait dit avec réticence, ces derniers mois avaient été idéaux pour tous avant qu'ils soient impliqués dans ce gâchis.

Dion enroula un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et lui donna une légère pression.

" **Tu es assez fort pour lui faire face. Aie confiance en toi mon amour. Personnellement j'ai énormément confiance en toi.** "

Remus lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Merci d'un tel soutien" lui dit-il calmement. "Alors, quand allons-nous leur dire ?  
 **\- Plus tard aujourd'hui assez rapidement cependant. Je suis certain qu'ils savent que leur fin est proche.** "

Neville soupira de plaisir quand Damian arriva derrière lui et embrassa sa nuque.

"Que fais tu mon amour ?" demanda-t-il.

Neville regarda par-dessus le balcon de leur suite et sourit un peu tristement.

"C'est l'heure d'y aller" dit-il doucement.

Damian le contourna puis s'assit sur le lit un peu plus lentement que d'habitude. Le sourire de Neville se transforma en un sourire béat.

"Endolori, mon amour ? ronronna-t-il, et Damian rougit mais pinça son cou en guise de représailles.  
\- Seulement un peu, mais cela en valait la peine."

Damian sourit puis il reprit son sérieux et dit :

"Il est temps.  
\- Oui, répondit Neville. J'ai le sentiment que Dumbledore n'a causé rien que des ennuis pendant nos trois mois d'absence. Nous devons lui faire savoir que nous sommes toujours là. Détournez son attention un peu des autres pays en Europe. Il est temps d'en finir.  
\- Je suis d'accord."

Gloria se pencha contre le cadre de porte et regarda son père interagir avec Hermione. C'était si étrange, même maintenant, trois mois plus tard, de voir comment Hermione agissait comme sa maman parfois. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait réagi la toute première fois. Et si la pilule était encore difficile à avaler, elle ne trouvait plus inappropriée la présence d'Hermione autour de son père. Cela resterait douloureux encore longtemps mais au moins elle ne voulait plus tuer la pauvre femme maintenant.

Elle avait eu pitié d'Hermione quand elle avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait traversé. Mais d'après ce que Gloria avait pu voir, Hermione n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. C'était une femme forte qui possédait une intelligence frôlant le génie. Elle n'était pas une beauté classique comme sa maman l'avait été, mais elle était magnifique à sa façon. Elle n'avait pas tenté de forcer l'amitié de Gloria et pour cela, Gloria avait un certain respect pour elle. Elle connaissait la douleur que Blaise et Gloria ressentaient encore et elle semblait véritablement les aider à traverser cela.

Hermione maintenait ses distances ce qui convenait parfaitement à Gloria. Celle-ci avait besoin de recul et de laisser la situation se développer avant de finalement céder. Cependant, quand Gloria regardait les yeux de son père suivre la silhouette d'Hermione et voyait son regard s'adoucir comme autrefois avec sa maman, elle savait que son père avait besoin de quelque chose de très différent de ce que leur donnait Hermione.

 _Elle est si belle,_ pensait Blaise intérieurement alors qu'il regardait Hermione lire un livre sur ses obligations. Des lunettes de lecture étaient perchées sur son nez. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon désordonné comme s'ils étaient simplement empilés sur sa tête. La robe qu'elle portait était en jersey et lui façonnait la silhouette, accentuant la rondeur de ses seins et de ses hanches, la finesse de sa taille, et la longueur de ses jambes. Blaise ressentait du désir mais aussi de la culpabilité.

Pourquoi avait-il envie d'elle maintenant ? Trois mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Pansy et pas une seule fois pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait été excité, ce qui était inouï pour lui. Alors pourquoi sa libido sévissait à ce point maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il se sentait coupable pour cela. Blaise était confus. Il aimait tellement Pansy qu'il en avait mal. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait presque disparu avec Pansy. Il avait tellement versé de sa magie en elle. Alors pourquoi s'était-il soudainement réveillé de bonne humeur. Il riait à nouveau et était presque redevenu son ancien soi.

"Blaise ?"

Il se tourna vers Hermione et ne put arrêter son cœur de battre à un rythme saccadé. Merlin, c'était comme s'il tombait à nouveau amoureux ...

 _Non !_

Blaise détourna le cours que ses pensées prenaient et Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Je vais bien, je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose que je dois faire. Reste ici et lis ma chérie" dit-il avant d'embrasser son front doucement puis de sortir du salon.

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un en qui, il pouvait avoir confiance. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit et Blaise sourit.

Lucius releva brusquement la tête quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans son bureau. Il cligna des yeux et regarda la cheminée d'abord avec étonnement, puis il sourit.

"Blaise, que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-il.

Blaise sourit timidement et Lucius fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?  
\- J… Je pense que je pourrais être tombé amoureux de ma femme" lâcha Blaise et Lucius haussa un sourcil.

Il savait que la mort de Pansy avait durement frappé la famille Zabini. Et il savait aussi ce que Francesca avait commencé quand elle avait parlé à Hermione. Le fait même que la femme était venue rejoindre cette famille voulait tout dire. Elle avait suivi magnifiquement son destin.

"Eh bien c'est une bonne chose non ?" demanda Lucius. "Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu ne pas aimer ta femme ?  
\- Il est trop tôt, après Pansy ... Je suis… Zut, j'ai peur qu'elle me laisse aussi" répliqua Blaise en détournant son regard.

 _Oh._ Lucius ressentit de la sympathie pour le jeune homme. La vie ne l'avait guère épargné du mal et de la douleur. Perdre sa femme avait miné la confiance de Blaise en lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à fonctionner sans personne pour assumer les aléas de la vie. Il avait déjà perdu une épouse à cause de personnes qui le haïssaient, maintenant, il était amoureux de sa nouvelle épouse et il courait donc le risque qu'Hermione puisse mourir aussi. Il ne pensait pas que Blaise pourrait supporter cette douleur à nouveau. La première fois l'avait presque tué.

"Je pense que les gens ont chacun leurs façons de vivre le deuil, Blaise …  
\- ... Mais je ne suis pas prêt …  
\- Évidemment que tu l'es, si tu es amoureux d'elle à présent. Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux que tu ne l'étais il y a trois mois" lui dit doucement Lucius. "Il n'y a aucune exigence sur le temps nécessaire au deuil. Celui-ci est personnel . Es-tu prêt à avoir une relation sexuelle avec Hermione ?  
\- À certains égards, oui, mais réellement et véritablement ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je sais juste que nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi" avoua Blaise rapidement à propos de leur accord et Lucius rit.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas pragmatiques, vous deux. Cela doit être usant de dormir si près les uns de l'autre et de ne pas agir selon vos envies."

Blaise grogna.

"Tu plaisantes ? interrogea Blaise ironiquement."Je sens que nous allons bientôt repartir pour le monde sorcier.  
\- Eh bien, si vous le faîte, alors s'il vous plaît soyez prudents. Les choses vont se dégrader très rapidement" avertit Lucius."

Blaise hocha la tête et sourit.

"Merci Lucius" dit-il simplement, puis il disparut.

Lucius sourit légèrement et fut surpris quand il se tourna et trouva Severus assis dans son fauteuil. Severus sourit. Lucius rit simplement et l'embrassa.

"Comment vas-tu mon cher ?  
\- J'ai la taille d'une baleine, je te remercie beaucoup" lui rétorqua sèchement Severus.

Lucius sourit simplement et frotta tendrement le ventre bombé. Son époux était enceint de six mois maintenant et Lucius n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir à quoi ressemblerait son prochain enfant.

"Donc, ils y retournent ?  
\- Vraisemblablement."

Lucius fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient prêts pour ce qui les attend. Cependant, quand peut-on être prêts pour la guerre ?  
\- Ça se présente si mal que cela ?" demanda Severus avec un regard calculateur. "Tout ce qu'ils doivent faire, c'est détruire Dumbledore et son groupe d'idiots flagorneurs. Bien qu'ils soient redoutables, ils ne sont pas comme l'armée de Voldemort.  
\- C'est vrai, mais Dumbledore a la magie de Poudlard au bout de ses doigts. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver ou s'ils sont bien préparés, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils vont survivre.  
\- Eh bien, il nous faut espérer que tout aille pour le mieux alors, dit Severus et Lucius hocha la tête.  
\- Voilà tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant. Les dés sont jetés."

Draco jouait lentement, passant par les gammes et les chansons faciles. Il tentait de bouter son flux de tension hors de lui à travers la musique. Habituellement, cela fonctionnait bien, mais en ce moment cela ne faisait qu'empirer son agitation. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il voulait voir ses enfants et ses parents. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde qui lui avait tellement pris. Il poussa un profond soupir. Ils seraient bientôt partis, probablement dans les prochains jours tout au plus.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de la suite qu'il partageait avec Harry et regarda les nuages sombres à l'horizon de Drakken se rapprochant de la ville. Il les regardait avec inquiétude comme s'ils étaient une manifestation du danger rôdant dans le sillage de leur groupe. Quelque chose allait se produire et bientôt.

Il espérait juste qu'ils seraient tous prêts quand cela arriverait.

Hermione emballa leurs maigres bagages et les mit près de la porte. Puis elle se retourna et fit le lit où elle et Blaise avaient dormi durant les trois derniers mois. Elle sentait qu'ils devraient partir hâtivement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait juste que cela arriverait. Elle lissa les légers plis dans sa robe et continua à ranger. Elle n'entendit pas Blaise entrer dans la pièce derrière elle, cependant elle le sentit.

Hermione se tourna lentement en guise de salutation, un sourire sur son visage, mais devant le regard perdu de son mari, son visage se transforma et devint préoccupé.

"Blaise, qu'y a t-il ...?"

Il la tira contre lui. Une main enfouie dans ses cheveux lui inclinant la tête vers lui et l'autre enroulée autour de sa taille. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme il baissa la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione sentit son corps frissonner de plaisir et puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de confiance cette fois, et elle fondit contre lui et l'embrassa en retour.

Elle se délectait de la force des bras la tenant, ses mains écartées contre son dos musclé et quand la langue de Blaise lécha interrogativement ses lèvres, elle acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche, le laissant l'embrasser plus profondément qu'auparavant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait faire cela. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Ils se tenaient fermement jusqu'à ce que finalement ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Blaise, pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ?" demanda Hermione.

Blaise essaya de sourire en vain, il la tenait toujours près de lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa tension alors qu'elle agrippait ses bras.

"Je suis inquiet" dit-il calmement. "Je viens de ..."

Il se tut et n'ajouta rien. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis la laissa partir.

"Ce n'est rien" murmura-t-il et il se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione s'appuya contre la coiffeuse qu'elle venait de nettoyer. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait avec amour, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se tordit les mains pendant un moment, puis soupira et recommença à mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Blaise s'adossa au mur extérieur de leur suite. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et sa respiration n'avait pas ralenti d'un iota. Elle était enivrante, appétissante comme du miel, tel l'ensemble des plus doux nectars en deux fois plus additif. Il sourit un peu et voulut se frapper.

Il _croyait_ être amoureux de sa femme ? Quelle blague !

"Je suis amoureux d'elle" se murmura Blaise à lui-même.

Il regarda devant lui dans le couloir vide et jura :

"Merde."

Il soupira, puis revint comme il était venu.

Remus les regarda tous. Harry et Draco étaient assis ensemble sur une causeuse. Greg et Vincent se tenaient près d'une fenêtre et discutaient, Helen s'assurait que Luther et Gloria aillent bien, supposa-t-il puisqu'ils bavardaient à trois. Neville, sa couronne et sa capuche sur la tête, était assis avec Damian. Bien que ses yeux fussent couverts par un tissu de soie noir autour de ses yeux, Remus savait qu'il pouvait voir tout le monde dans la salle. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Blaise et Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. La tension irradiait du corps de Blaise. Remus savait déjà que le sorcier aimait sa nouvelle épouse et pourtant il ne pouvait que compatir. Perdre un être cher vous rendait très prudent avant de donner votre cœur une seconde fois. Cependant, il pouvait dire à partir de leur désir, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il espérait juste que rien de tragique n'arriverait.

"Remus ?"

La voix d'Harry le tira de ses réflexions. Il sourit et les regarda tous.

"Il est temps d'y aller." dit-il simplement. "Je vais être en mesure d'ouvrir un des portails les plus proches de Poudlard pour ceux qui viennent là-bas. Luther, Gloria, et Helen seront déposés au Manoir Zabini en France, là où je vous ai trouvés. Y a t-il des questions ?  
\- Quand partons-nous ?" demanda Neville.

Remus sourit tristement.

"Maintenant."

Dumbledore ouvrit ses yeux rapidement et se redressa au dessus de son bureau. Il y avait une … perturbation autour des protections de Poudlard. Il pencha la tête en se laissant absorber par la magie des boucliers du château. Un _portail_ venait de s'ouvrir ...

Dumbledore sourit.

Hermione trouvait que marcher à travers les portails des différents domaines avait été très intéressant. C'était comme une sorte de petit tunnel, éclairé d'une lumière tamisée pour ensuite s'ouvrir vers un monde lumineux. Elle marchait à côté de Blaise. Gloria se tenait avec Luther, son bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Gloria regarda dans sa direction et Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire. Gloria hésita pendant un moment avant d'offrir un sourire gentil. Hermione voulait lui remonter le moral. Une étape à la fois, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Remus posa sa main en face de lui et ouvrit la porte suivante. Hermione regarda apparaître Poudlard mais quelque chose clochait.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle protégeait Neville et Blaise qui s'approchaient prudemment de l'ouverture. Une couche des protections manquait comme si ... comme s'ils savaient ...

"Fermez-le portail !" cria-t- elle. "Ils savent que nous arrivons !"

Remus commença à retirer sa main mais des mains extérieures saisirent l'ouverture désormais tangible et l'ouvrirent dans un déchirement.

"Tu as toujours été une garce trop intelligente" gronda une voix.

Hermione voulut se retourner, mais une main attrapa ses cheveux et la tira en arrière. Elle hurla de douleur et haleta d'horreur alors qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec Ron.

"Bonjour femme, n'es-tu pas heureuse de me voir ?"

Hermione grimaça de douleur, mais lui cracha en plein visage. Ron gronda et la gifla du revers de sa main. Hermione tomba au sol et se releva lentement.

"Oh c'est vrai, tu n'es plus ma femme maintenant !"

Il lui assena des coups de pied dans l'estomac et Hermione gémit de douleur tout en rampant loin de lui. Elle récupéra dans son manteau sa baguette qu'elle saisit fermement et cessa de bouger. Ron saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et la tira vers le haut.

"Je vais te tuer.  
\- Tu aimerais bien." riposta sèchement Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur lui. " _Adustum"_

Ron rugit comme sa peau commençait à le brûler et il la laissa tomber. Hermione bouscula le portail sur lequel Remus et Harry avaient créé une barrière contre les sorts jetés.

"Hermione !" appela Blaise.

Elle se retourna et vit Ron s'approcher d'elle rapidement. Un sentiment de crainte s'abattit sur elle, mais elle se dépêcha. Ils devaient sortir les autres de là. Blaise lâcha un chapelet de malédictions, tuant au moins trois personnes et en blessant une autre comme elle reprenait le chemin du retour. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras comme il jetait un autre sort, celui-ci éclata à côté de Ron, ralentissant sa progression. Remus rassembla la magie du portail rapidement dans sa paume et le ferma d'un claquement.

"Merlin, vous portez-vous tous bien ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Hermione s'écarta de Blaise légèrement pour le regarder. La moitié de son visage était gonflé. Ses côtes et son estomac lui faisaient horriblement mal. Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux prudemment; quelques petites touffes restèrent dans sa main ainsi que d'un peu de sang.  
\- Mione ?" demanda Harry avec préoccupation. Draco dépassa son mari et se dirigea lentement vers Hermione examinant ses blessures avec un regard exercé.  
\- Elle va bien, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de revenir" dit Draco.

Remus hocha la tête et soupira.

"Il a raison, nous devons aller dans ce désordre. Que nous le voulions ou non.  
\- Très bien alors allons-y."

Neville prit la parole.

"D'ailleurs tout le monde n'aura pas à lutter de toute façon. Ceux ayant besoin de rester en dehors de celui-ci…"

Il tourna la tête et la pencha sur le côté, comme si l'écoutait ou voyait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait ni vu, ni entendu.

"Helen, Greg, Vincent, Gloria, Luther, Draco, et Harry, allez tous au Manoir Zabini. Le reste peut rester se battre."

Les protestations étaient sur le bout de la langue de tout le monde mais Neville sourit. "Et je ne suis pas en train de perdre l'esprit."

"Mais Hermione est blessée" protesta Harry.  
\- Elle est blessée mais pas morte" déclara Neville froidement. Et en plus, elle connaît la disposition du château beaucoup mieux que Remus et moi. Nous devons trouver Dumbledore et l'arrêter. C'est la seule façon de mettre fin à cette idiotie. Nous avons besoin d'elle."

Neville se tourna vers Hermione.

"Peux-tu continuer ?  
\- Oui" dit-elle appuyée sur Blaise pour le soutien et le confort.

Neville hocha la tête et se tourna alors vers Damian.

"Reste derrière moi Amour et tiens ceci."

Il ôta ses gants et les donna à Damian puis il se tourna vers Remus.

"Maintenant, ouvre le portail lentement."

Remus hocha la tête et, lentement mais sûrement laissa le portail s'ouvrir d'un centimètre à la fois.

"Tout le monde se baisse dans le cas d'un sort" ordonna Remus. Les autres se préparèrent excepté Neville, Remus et Damian. Neville se tenait comme un serpent enroulé prêt à frapper, encore et toujours vigilant. Dès que sa main fut en mesure d'entrer dans le portail, Neville se tourna vers Remus.

"Maintenant !" cria-t-il et il attrapa de sa main le premier venu. Le cri de la personne fut coupé par sa mort. Remus ouvrit le portail et Neville se déplaçait si vite qu'on le voyait à peine bouger , tuant la plupart des gens à leur pure surprise. Damian et Remus le suivirent puis Blaise et Hermione emboitèrent le pas à ceux-ci. Le portail se referma derrière eux. Remus commença à désarmer les gens rapidement, mais comme ça ne les arrêtait pas, ses yeux se durcirent et les malédictions et les sortilèges affluèrent de ses lèvres.

Neville marchait parmi eux, telle la grande faucheuse ; vêtu de noir, prenant leur vie d'un toucher. Lorsque des sorts frappèrent son bouclier, il riposta immédiatement. Il avait perdu Damian à peine quelques instants plus tôt et pourtant il pouvait dire où était son époux. Son aura bleu-vert brillait dans les yeux de son esprit. D'une certaine manière Ron avait disparu et Neville savait que le lâche était parti prévenir Dumbledore. Il regarda autour de lui quand il a eu une seconde et repéra Remus.

 _ **Remus, Ron est allé rejoindre Dumbledore, suis-le**_ **.**

Remus leva les yeux surpris puis un regard d'inquiétude ombra son visage.

 _ **Mais comment vas-tu faire …**_

 _ **Nous pouvons nous occuper de ces personnes. Va en faire autant avec Dumbledore. Tu dois le faire. Je dois détruire Poudlard**_. dit Neville. Quelqu'un se précipita sur lui avec une épée. Il attrapa le pauvre homme par le cou et le poussa. L'homme était mort avant de toucher le sol.

 _ **Bien**_ _,_ dit Remus puis il passa les portes de Poudlard.

"Couvrez-le !" cria Neville à Blaise et Hermione.

Hermione était plus proche et elle se retourna brusquement, sa baguette à la main un sort déjà sur les lèvres. Neville savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de combattre aussi farouchement si elle n'avait pas été tellement en phase avec Blaise et si elle n'avait pas eu les souvenirs de Pansy. Neville commença à approcher les abords de Poudlard.

Il avait un travail à faire.

Blaise jeta un autre sort à un sorcier alors qu'il en attrapait un autre à la nuque qu'il fit craquer rapidement. Il regarda Hermione couvrir Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'intérieur puis lorsqu'elle revint vers lui. Quand Ron l'avait saisie, Blaise avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Quand il avait vu la brute lui assener des coups de pied, il sut qu'il voulait arracher les entrailles de l'homme et les lui fourrer dans la gorge. Personne ne devrait traiter une femme comme ça, surtout pas _sa_ femme.

Blaise n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage en près de vingt ans. Cela l'avait surpris, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir attraper ce lâche. Hermione le rejoignit et ils se mouvèrent de façon fluide tel un seul être, comme une machine bien huilée. Les souvenirs de Pansy devaient inonder son esprit, avait réalisé Blaise, pour qu'elle soit tellement en phase avec ce qu'il faisait. Lui et Pansy avait fait cela avant, lutter dos à dos, jetant des malédictions l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leur magie soit si épuisée qu'ils avaient pensé mourir.

Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Hermione Zabini était une femme phénoménale.

 _Ses souvenirs_ , pensa Hermione. Flashs de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs, de sang et des cris, la douleur de nuire à son mentor, l'odeur de la chair brûlée, tout cela agressa l'esprit d'Hermione, fut assimilé et mis au rebut. Hermione remercia les dieux pour les souvenirs que Pansy lui avait donnés. Elle n'aurait pas pu lutter aussi bien sans eux. Lorsque le dernier des membres de l'Ordre les ayant attaqués, tomba, Hermione et Blaise emmêlèrent leurs doigts ensemble et marchèrent, toujours vigilants vers l'endroit où se tenait Damian.

Le jeune homme était couvert de saleté, de sang et de sueur. Ses yeux étaient froidement calculateurs comme il surveillait le terrain en cas d'une attaque surprise. À genoux, Neville renversa sa capuche, ses cheveux blancs brillèrent contre les ténèbres.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Blaise. "Comment allez-vous de détruire ce bâtiment ?  
\- Facile" répondit Neville en souriant tristement. "Je vais le tuer."

Gloria était assise, se tordant les mains alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa maison d'été. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la peur sur le visage d'Hermione ou comment son ex-mari l'avait frappé durement la première fois avant qu'elle ne fut tombée au sol. Luther était assis avec elle, silencieux, mais lui apportant son soutien néanmoins. Helen s'affairait autour de la cuisine et Harry et Drago étaient assis tranquillement ensemble. Gloria pouvait dire qu'ils parlaient télépathiquement.

Elle était inquiète. Inquiète pour Hermione, inquiète pour de son père, mais aussi à propos de Damian, de Neville et pour le loup-garou Remus. C'était la confrontation finale contre Dumbledore. C'était le facteur décisif.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" lui chuchota Luther à l'oreille. "Tout ira bien."

Gloria lui sourit mais ses yeux brillaient encore avec anxiété.

Elle priait pour que tout se passe bien.

Remus marchait dans les couloirs silencieux, tous ses sens en alerte. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré d'opposition. Il avait appris des portraits que les enfants étaient partis pour les vacances de Noël. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient pas ici. Il entendit le calme provenant de l'extérieur alors qu'il allait vers la Grande Salle. Il ouvrit les portes légèrement et s'arrêta.

Minerva se tenait au milieu de l'entrée. Ses yeux étaient morts et sa baguette était pointée droit dans les yeux du loup-garou. Remus la regarda, leva sa baguette et la pointa sur elle aussi.

"Minerva, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, poussez-vous. Je ne suis venu ici que pour Dumbledore.  
\- Stupide loup-garou."

La voix qui sortait de sa gorge ne lui appartenait pas. Remus la regarda avec horreur, un sourire tordu apparut alors sur le visage de Minerva.

"Ceci est le genre de respect que je reçois après vous avoir loger si longtemps ?  
\- Dumbledore ?  
\- Bonjour Remus" dit Dumbledore depuis le corps de Minerva. "Adieu Remus" poursuivit-il, et la magie fusa vers Remus.

Ses yeux s'élargirent, mais il se transforma en loup et sprinta dans le couloir. La magie arracha la porte de la Grande Salle hors de ses charnières et elle continua à le suivre. Il dévala les escaliers vers les cachots. Les serres de la magie léchèrent ses pattes de derrière et Remus grogna de douleur. Il chercha une porte ouverte et non conjurée. Il en trouva une au bout du couloir, se réfugia dedans et claqua la porte pour la fermer avant de revenir rapidement et de décoller l'un des nombreux talismans que Dion lui avait donnés et intégrés dans les portes. La magie percuta la barrière magique et hurla de fureur et de déception.

Remus se laissa chuter au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Que diable était-ce cela ?

 _ **La magie de Poudlard**_ , répondit froidement Neville dans son esprit. Remus regarda la porte en état de choc. _**Elle est distordue car elle est devenue une partie de lui.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Minerva ?**_

 _ **Il doit avoir pris son corps. Une forme d'Imperium ; mais beaucoup plus complexe. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'en ai entendu parler que dans les livres.**_

 _ **Comment sais-tu de quoi je veux parler ?**_

Neville rit.

 _ **Tu vois les mêmes choses dans ton esprit, encore et encore. Je suis simplement un spectateur de tes pensées. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Je suis sur le point de commencer le processus pour détruire Poudlard. Je veux que tu lui fasses dépenser autant de magie que possible. Une fois qu'il sera fatigué et apathique, tue-le avec autre chose que la magie, ce qui inclut ta forme de loup-garou. Est-ce que tu comprends ?**_

 _ **Je comprends, en quelque sorte**_ _._

 _ **Je t'expliquerai plus tard.**_

La voix de Neville commença à disparaître et quand elle le fut totalement, Remus se leva et approcha légèrement l'ouverture de la porte. Dans le couloir, il vit le corps de Minerva marcher par à-coups vers lui. Il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage et ensuite trouver Dumbledore. Il prit le talisman de la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur ses yeux morts qui le fixaient. Remus sourit.

"Attrape-moi" murmura-t-il, se changeant une fois de plus en loup, frappant de ses pieds Minerva / Dumbledore et détala dans le couloir. Il pouvait sentir la magie accumulée sur le point d'être jetée sur lui et se mit à courir plus vite.

Il espérait juste que Neville se dépêche.

Neville se tourna vers Blaise et Hermione.

"J'ai besoin de vous deux pour essayer de trouver le corps de Dumbledore."

Il expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Remus et les deux sorciers le regardèrent avec horreur.

"Je sais, il est pire que nous le pensions, mais si nous trouvons son corps alors nous pourrons le forcer à retourner dans son corps. Je suis sûr que la raison pour laquelle il a du mal à accéder à toute sa puissance est parce que Minerva essaye de lui résister. Nous avons besoin de l'utiliser à notre avantage. Remus essaie déjà de le fatiguer, maintenant nous avons juste besoin de le trouver.  
\- Très bien, viens chérie, allons-y" dit Blaise en tirant Hermione.

Neville les regarda disparaître, puis soupira et se tourna vers le mur de Poudlard. Damian se mit à genoux avec lui et le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire cela ?" demanda-t-il.

Neville l'embrassa et lui sourit doucement.

"Affirmatif, maintenant couvre-moi.  
\- Toujours" répondit Damian et il se tourna vers les motifs tentaculaires autour d'eux.

Neville ferma les yeux et plaça ses deux mains sur les murs de pierre. Ils bourdonnaient de magie et dès que sa chair nue entra en contact avec elle, sa magie s'infiltra lentement dans la pierre, érodant l'essence magique de l'immeuble. Quand il comprit que ça fonctionnait, Neville appela plus de son essence magique et la déversa dans Poudlard. Le château était énorme, il pouvait le voir flamboyer dans l'œil de son esprit, des portes cachées, des passages inutilisés depuis des lustres, et des tours et des détours qui pouvaient faire tourner la tête de quiconque. Il ne s'en soucia pas et il pressa.

Lentement, mais sûrement, Poudlard était mourante. Neville savait que en tuant son essence magique, Poudlard et Dumbledore n'auraient pas une chance. Tous les deux avaient besoin de l'autre pour survivre. Donc, s'il tuait la magie de Poudlard, il tuait Dumbledore aussi.

Maintenant, ils devaient juste trouver ce salaud. Neville fronça les sourcils un peu, mais il continua d'alimenter de plus en plus, de sa magie venimeuse, l'essence magique de Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient le faire


End file.
